Kiara and Kovu's Pride
by Shanni81
Summary: The battle is over, the prides are now one, and a new heir is born. But with new & old enemies lurking in the shadows beyond the Outlands, will the Pridelands fall or stay standing tall...? *Complete*
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

It's been a week since the battle between the Outside & Pride Land lions. Now that the prides are joined together by truth and faith, they can live together with out worry. It was a bright and sunny morning when young queen Kiara stepped out of the cave and walked towards Pride Rock's peak. Kiara was young, beautiful, adventurous, and headstrong. But she had a love for her parents, pride, and husband. The golden colored lioness looked out at her kingdom as far as the eye can see. She noticed the different herds grazing. Zebra, antelope, and more. As the lioness lost herself in her thoughts and the warmth of the sun on her back, she didn't realize her mother had awaked and was walking towards her. Her mother, Nala, was a beautiful creamy colored lioness with amazing blue-green eyes. Although Kiara had the golden fur coat and royal eye color of brown like her father, she looked much like her mother.

"Good morning Kiara." Said Nala.

Kiara's thoughts were stooped as she came face to face with her mother.

"Oh, good morning mother. Sleep well?" asked Kiara.

Nala smiled at the intelligence and beauty of her daughter.

"Yes. Did you?" asked Nala.

"I sure did. The best I have ever slept. I am so happy that are prides are now one, it seems like I don't have a thing to worry about." Said Kiara as she walked from the peak to grassy plains below.

The damp grass felt good under her paws. Nala smiled at the enthusiasm her daughter had.

"Well Kiara, you were right. We are one. If only you're Grandfather Mufasa could see you now." Said Nala.

"Would you like to go to the water whole for a drink?" asked Kiara.

"Sure." Said Nala.

As the mother & daughter duo walked towards the water whole, the pride back home, had just started to awake. Simba, the retired king with an amazing shining red mane, realized that his daughter and mate were gone. He decided to take this opportunity to finish teaching Kovu the ways of a king. Samba spotted the young king and walked over towards him. Kovu was talking with his sister Vitani, the first to make the switch between the two prides.

"Good morning Simba." Said Vitani as she noticed the old king.

"Morning you two. How are you guys feeling?" he asked.

"I feel fine Simba thanks." Said Vitani.

"I'm fine to sir. Thank you." Said Kovu.

"Kovu, there is no need to call me "sir". You are my son now. Call me Simba or if you wish, dad."

Kovu was shocked at the words coming from Simba's mouth.

"Don't be so shocked." Said Simba. "Vitani, mind if I borrow your brother? He still need his kingly lessons."

"Sure go ahead. I'm going to go find Kiara and Nala. See you two later." She said as she walked out of the den.

And with that, the two males walked out of the den, down the path made of stone, and continued with their lessons.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

When Vitani found Kiara and Nala at the water whole, she trotted towards them.

"Morning guys." She said.

"Hey 'Tani." Said Kiara.

The two bumped heads as a greeting. Vitani took long laps of water and then looked at Nala and Kiara.

"So Kiara, when are we gonna see cubs running around?" asked Vitani with a smirk.

Nala chuckled.

"Well, that's up to my parents. I need permission from them in order to have cubs." said Kiara as she looked at her mother.

Nala didn't have a problem with the thought of her only daughter having cubs. She thought it would be fun to have cubs running around Pride Rock.

"Well, maybe in a couple of weeks. I give you permission. Its you're father that you have to give the idea to." Said Nala.

"ok." Said Kiara.

As three lioness sat and talked, they noticed a large figure coming towards them.

"Umm, guys, do either you know that lion coming towards us?" asked Vitani.

The three noticed a large male walking. He was strong and muscular. He had a grayish pelt, sort of like Vitani's. His eyes were an excellent shade of light blue and had a very dark black mane.

"Well hello ladies." He said.

"Hi." Said the three.

"What are beautiful ladies doing out here all alone?" he asked looking specifically at Vitani.

"Just sitting around. Might I ask what you're doing here on my daughter's lands?" asked Nala with all seriousness on her face.

The male looked at Kiara then back at Nala, then at Vitani.

"And may I ask which one is your daughter?" the male said.

"Kiara, please stand." Said Nala.

Kiara arose from her position and stood face to face with the male.

"Well aren't you a beauty. But I am sure you have a mate." He said.

"I sure do." Said Kiara.

She then looked at Vitani who had an interesting look in her eye.

"But my sister Vitani here doesn't. And she seems pretty interested in you." Said Kiara.

"Kiara stop. I am sure he has a mate already." Said Vitani.

"Actually, if I did, I wouldn't be flirting with you." Replied the male as he stepped closer to Vitani.

Vitani blushed.

"You know, you have the most amazing eyes." Said the male.

"Thank you. You as well. What is your name?" asked Vitani.

"My name is Kuda. How would you like to go on walk with me?" asked Kuda.

"Sure. I guess I will see you guys later." Said Vitani as she and Kuda walked away.

"Well, looks like she will be happy. Now let's go Kiara." Said Nala as she stood.

"Go where?" asked Kiara as she followed closely behind her mother.

"Well you want cubs don't you?" asked Nala.

"Well yea but," Kiara was cut off by her mother.

"We are going to go have a little talk with your father."

Kiara's smile grew wider as she and her mother went to find Simba and Kovu.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"CUBS..? You want cubs?" said Simba who was shocked and seemed somewhat out of breath from the surprising words that came from Nala and Kiara's mouth.

"Please Daddy. I am queen and Kovu is king. Don't you think we need an heir?" asked Kiara.

Simba sat down from all the pacing he was doing.

"Tell him Kovu." Said Kiara.

Kovu was sitting down by a large rock and was pretty shocked himself. He looked at his mate with his green shinning eyes.

"Well Kiara, it would be fun to have a son or daughter. But I don't think your father is ready for that yet." He said.

"Yes but I am. Come on daddy. Wouldn't you enjoy having a cub around?" Asked Kiara.

"Well, it would be nice." Said Simba finally as he caught his breath.

Simba sighed and looked from lion to lion.

"Well Kiara. I give you permission to have cubs. But wait a few days first. I have get my head cleared of everything I just said." Replied Simba.

"OH THANK YOU DADDY!" Said Kiara. "Yay!"

Five days after that, Kiara and Kovu had decided to wait just two more days before they would endure a cub. As the two sat soaking up all the warm rays of the sun, Vitani and Kuda had walked over to them.

"Hey 'Tani." Said Kiara.

"Hey" replied Vitani.

"So guess what?" said Vitani with a huge smile on her face.

"What?" said Kiara and Kovu simultaneously.

"Kuda and I are having cubs!" said Vitani.

Kiara and Vitani both got up and started screaming.

Kovu was confused and said; "Who's Kuda?"

The girls stopped and forgot that Kuda and Kovu had not yet been to introduced to each other yet.

"Oh, sorry brother." Said Vitani. "Kuda, this is my brother Kovu. The king of the pride lands and Kiara's mate."

The two males nodded to each other and started to engage in their own conversation.

"So... when are you do?" asked Kiara.

Viatni laughed and said, "Calm down girl. It just happened yesterday."

Kiara smiled and looked at Kovu.

"You here that Kovu? We are going to have a niece or nephew." She said.

"But, there's one problem. Simba doesn't know about Kuda yet. What are we going to do?" said Vitani.

"Well, we can go off somewhere together." Suggested Kuda.

"That's very sweet Kuda but I can't leave. This is my home and this is where my family is." Said Vitani.

"Well, let's go tell my dad." Said Kiara. "I'm sure he will approve."

The four got up and followed Kiara. They found the retired King walking with Nala through the lands. They ran right towards them. Samba had a confused look on his face when we saw Kuda.

"Kiara, who is this?" he asked.

"Daddy, this is Kuda. He is Vitani's new mate, and we just found out that he doesn't have a place to stay. So, can he stay here? With the pride? She doesn't want to leave and he doesn't want to take her away from her family." said Kiara.

"Well, it's actually not up to me. Since Kovu is the new king, it's really his decision. I don't mind having him here."

Everyone looked at Kovu. "Welll…"

Vitani looked at her brother and said, "Don't forget I am having cubs."

Kovu looked at Kuda and said, "Welcome to the pride Kuda."

Everyone was happy. And with that, Vitani introduced Kuda to everyone and the pride and announced her pregnancy. Now the sun was setting and everyone was settling down for the night. Not knowing, that they will be in for a surprise the next morning.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The next morning, Nala was the first one up. Or so she thought. When we walked down the rocks and stepped foot in the grass, she noticed Vitani and Kuda.

"Good morning love birds." Said Nala.

"Good morning Nala." Said the other two together.

"Would either of you like to take a walk with an old queen?" asked Nala.

Vitani laughed and said, "I would. And you're not old."

Nala chuckled and said, "Thanks Vitani. Would you like to come Kuda?"

The male looked at the two lionesses and said, "Sure."

The three together and came to a stop when they reached a shady tree. They all sat down and relaxed.

"Wow 'Tani. You are getting bigger. Are you hurting yet?" asked Nala.

"No not yet. That is the worst part of being pregnant. The cramps." Said Vitani.

"I no. trust me, I have done it." Replied Nala.

"Well, it shouldn't matter. You're worthless anyway. And so will your cubs be when they are born." Said strange and dark voice.

"Who is that?" asked Kuda.

"I bet I no." said Nala.

She got and walked towards a rouge female lioness!

"Tasha! What are you doing here? You not you're not supposed to be on these lands." Snapped Nala.

"Cool it Nala. You wouldn't want to get hurt." Said Tasha.

Kuda and Vitani then got up and stood next to Nala.

"In order to get to her, you will have to go through me first." Said Kuda as he stepped in front of both Nala & Vitani.

Tasha backed down as she noticed the size of large male.

"And who are you?" she said.

"It doesn't matter who I am. Just know that if you mess with anyone in this pride, you will regret it." Replied Kuda.

"Whatever." Tasha was scared but didn't want to show it.

"What do you want Tasha?" asked Nala.

"I want to rule the Pride Lands. And I want your worthless daughter as my slave." Said Tasha.

"NEVER!" yelled Nala.

"Fine. I guess I will be on my way." Tasha started to walk away but stopped.

"But before I go, Nala, give this to Simba for me."

Tasha then pounced towards Nala but was intercepted by Kuda. The large male knocked the evil lioness off her paws. She hit the ground hard but she got up with the little she strength she had.

"You stay out of this rouge. This isn't your fight!" snapped Tasha.

Kuda was furious when Tasha called him rouge so he roared loudly and ran with all his might towards her. They battle for a while. First, Kuda slashed his paws against her face and gave her a large cut under her eye. Then, Tasha slammed her paw right into Kuda's head. It hurt but he shook it off like it was nothing. The battle continued until Tasha was thrown against a rock by Nala. Kuda was lying on the ground with blood coming from one of his forearms.

"Come near him, or Vitani or anyone else in my pride, and you will be sorry!" said Nala.

Tasha got up, injured and dizzy.

"You will be sorry for this you Pride Lander!" and with that, Tasha was gone. Nala and Vitani both walked over to Kuda and helped him up.

"Let's take you to Rafiki." Said Nala.

Kuda looked at Nala with a confused look on his face. Nala noticed and said, "We'll explain later."

As three walked, another lioness watched them from a distance.

"Don't worry Tasha, we will have the Lands one day. But I think we should start with Nala's precious daughter Kiara."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

It's been a few days since Kuda fought the first lioness intruder. He was back to his normal, weird and goofy self. It was an early morning and Simba was the first lion up. He was strolling through the lands when he heard Kovu and Kuda behind him.

"What are you two knuckle heads doing up?" he asked.

Kovu and Kuda walked with the old king putting him in the middle.

"Well, we saw that you were up and decided that maybe you wanted some company." Said Kovu.

"Yea. Sorry if we interrupted you. It seemed like you were lost in thought." Said Kuda.

"No it's alright. I just miss my old friends." Replied Simba.

"Timon and Pumbaa?" asked Kovu.

"Yes. They were my Best Friends. They practically raised me when my father died and I ran away from home as a cub." Replied Simba.

"I hope you don't mind by me asking, but did you have a ruff cub-hood?" asked Kuda.

Simba sighed and thought back to when he was a cub. He remembered him and Nala in the elephant grave yard, he remembered the sounds of his father's shrieks as he thrown off the edge of a cliff, he remembered the sight of his mother being slapped by Scar, he remembered being raised by Timon and Pumbaa, but his favorite memory, was the day his daughter Kiara was born.

"Well, all was going well as a cub. Until the day my father was killed by his own brother Scar. Then, when I met Timon and Pumbaa, they taught how to put my past behind me. When I did, I knew that I needed to move on. Then one night, I was visited by my father and Rafiki who, with his stick, smacked me on my head. It gave me a look at my future. And I knew, that I had to come home." Said Simba with a big smile on his face.

"Nice. And I am sorry about your father." Said Kuda.

"Don't even worry about it. It was jealousy that lead to it." Replied Simba.

As the day went on, the three males spent their entire day together, while back at Pride Rock, Kiara, Nala, Vitani, and another lioness Starlight, lounged on rocks under the sun.

"So Vitani, when is you cub coming?" asked Starlight.

"Soon I hope. He or she is causing their mother pain." Said Vitani.

Vitani had gotten a lot bigger the last past few days.

"Rafiki said that she should be due in like two weeks." Said Kiara.

"I can't wait." Said Starlight.

"Me either." Said Vitani and Kiara simultaneously.

The day was short so everyone decided to turn in early. Kovu and Kiara met up and went to the royal part of the den. Since the weather was so amazing, Kuda, Vitani, Starlight, and another lioness, Camilla, all said they would sleep outside. The night air was soothing, and soon everyone fell fast asleep. Not knowing that they were being watched.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

It had been a few months since the first encounter with a rouge lioness. Today was a big day for Vitani, Kuda, Kiara, and Kovu. It was the day that Vitani was to have her cubs. As Vitani lay across the cool den floor, all the females circled her. Vitani's breathing starts to increase.

"How much longer do I have to do this?" screamed Vitani in pain.

Sweat from the top of her head dripped down into her bangs which fell into her face.

"You're almost done Vitani. " said Nala. "When I count to three, I want you to push."

Vitani nodded and Nala started to count. "One.. Two.. THREE!"

Vitani pushed with all her might. After about two minutes, a gray colored cub was soon born. His eyes were an amazing blue and at the top of his head was a red streak. One his grandmother Zira had. Once the cub was layed in front of her by Nala, Vitani's motherly instinct kicked in and she began to bathe the cub. Several minutes later, Vitani had another contraction! After a while pushing once more, another cub appeared.

"Another cub?" asked Vitani shocked.

"Yes. And this one is a girl!" shouted Kiara. "I can't believe I'm an aunt!"

"Ok calm down Kiara. Go get Kuda, Kovu, and your father." Said Nala to Kiara.

The young queen nodded and left the den. She returned four minutes later with Kuda, Kovu, and Simba following closely behind.

"Look Kuda." Said Vitani. "Your cubs."

Kuda looked at his new gift that lay in front of his mate. He sat down and stared.

"No my Love, Our cubs." He finally said.

Kovu stepped closer looking at his new niece and nephew.

"What are their names?" He asked.

"Well, the boy's name is Ari and the girl's name is," Vitani trailed off.

She looked at her mate to see if he had a name. Kuda thought for a moment and when a name came to him, he said it.

"The girl's name is Shanni." He said.

Everyone enjoyed the sight of the pride's new cubs. The sun was beginning to set so everyone turned in for the night. Kiara and Kovu went to sleep thinking of their new plans for the next day. They were to start the first step to becoming parents.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Animals gathered from far and near to witness the new heir of the Pride Lands. It had been two months and Kovu and Kiara had been blessed with a son. A prince named Adin. When Rafiki, the old but wise baboon and old friend of the royal family approached Pride Rock, he climbed the rocks and entered the den. Since Adin was already a cub, he still needed the royal markings. Once the dirt was sprinkled upon his head, he sneezed which made everyone giggle. Then Rafiki took the cub from Kiara, walked to Pride Rocks peak, and thrust the cub into the air. When Adin was in the air, the animals below barked, roared, and wined at the sight of their future ruler. The proud great grandparents, Mufasa and Sarabi, looked on with large smiles on their faces. Kiara smiled as Mufasa's wind rippled through her fur. After that, it went on to Simba and made his red mane go everywhere. Simba was glad to see his parents. Soon after Mufasa's wind circled ever animal in the ceremony, his words rumbled through the lands.

"We Are One." He said.

Kiara had tears in her eyes from her Grandfather's words. When that was said, she looked behind her and saw her father. Simba winked at her and said the same thing Mufasa said.

"We are one my daughter. One."

The royal ceremony was a complete success. Once Adin was free from Rafiki's arms, he stood side by side with his parents. Kiara licked her son's head, looked him in the eye, and whispered in his ear.

"Later, I want to talk to you about something." Adin nodded and looked on over the kingdom with his parents and grandparents.

**sorry for the short chapter. i didnt really have time to write it out. but the chapters will get longer. just a warning.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

After the royal ceremony, Adin and his mother walked through the tall grass of the savannah.

"Adin, I want to talk to you about the Great Kings of the Past." Said Kiara.

"Ok. Is it interesting?" asked Adin.

"Well, you will find out for yourself." Said Kiara.

Adin was confused but sat down in front of his mother.

"Adin, I want you to do me a favor. Tonight, I want you to look up to the stars."

"Why?" asked Adin.

"Because it's a sign. A sign that means the Great Kings of the Past are up there, watching over us." Said Kiara.

"Really? Does that mean Great Grandpa Mufasa is up there?" asked Adin.

Kiara smiled at her son.

"Yes." She said.

"But what about Great grandmother Sarabi?" asked Adin.

"Don't worry son, she's there to." Said Kiara.

"So why are the Great Kings and Queens up there?" Asked Adin.

"Because it means they are guiding you. So basically whenever you feel alone, remember that they are there to guide you. And later, Grandfather Simba and Grandmother Nala will to."

After their talk, Kiara let Adin play with Shanni and Ari.

"Hey Adin, wanna play Hide & Seek?" asked Shanni.

"Sure. Where do you wanna play?" asked Adin.

"Umm... Let's go play in the savannah. I'm sure our parents won't mind." Said Ari.

Adin wasn't sure if his parents would let him out of their sight but he followed his older cousins. Before their paws touched the soft grass, the three cubs were stopped by Kovu and Simba.

"Where do you cubs think you're going?" asked Kovu.

"We were going to go play in the savannah. Is that ok dad?" asked Adin.

"It's alright with me." Said Kovu.

"Just as long as you cubs have someone to watch you." Said Simba.

"Could you watch us Uncle Kovu?" asked Shanni.

"I would but Simba and I have things to do." Said Kovu.

"What about Auntie Kiara?" asked Ari.

"Why do you cubs go ask her. She's near the tree with Nala and Camilla." Said Simba.

As the cubs ran off, Kovu and Simba watched the e cubs head towards the adult females to make sure nothing happened to them. When the cubs made it safely to the adults, they noticed a new cub. A female named Tara. She was a beautiful shade of light brown with a creamy underbelly like Kiara. She had a rare marking on one of her hind legs and the most amazing shade of ice blue eyes. Once he laid eyes on her, Adin's heart skipped two beats. As soon as he saw her, he walked right up to her, and introduced his self.

"Hi I'm Adin." He said.

Tara giggled and smiled at him.

"Hi Adin, I'm Tara. Camilla's daughter."

Then Shanni and Ari walked over.

"Hey, I'm Shanni. Sorry about my cousin. He's a little weirdo." Said Shanni.

"That's ok. He seems cool. And he's kind of cute." The two girls looked at Adin who seemed to be in his own world.

"Wussup, I'm Ari. Adin's older cousin and Shanni's older brother."

"Hi guys, I'm Tara. You guys wanna play?" asked Tara.

"Ari, Shanni, an Adin. I want you cubs to be nice to Tara. Show her around. Unless you cubs had something else in mind." Said Kiara

"Well we wanted to plat Hide and Seek but Uncle Kovu couldn't watch us. So Grandpa Simba said to come and ask you guys if you could watch us." Said Shanni.

"I don't mind." Said Camilla.

"Nor do I." said Nala.

"Ok. But I want you cubs to be careful. And Ari I want you to be nice. I don't want you bossing the others around just because you are older." Said Kiara.

"Yes auntie Kiara." Said Ari.

"Now go play." Said Kiara.

Since the cubs decided to play Hide & Seek, that's exactly what they did. But their game came to a stop, when the cubs ran into something they were least expecting.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Kiara noticed the thing that scared the cubs so she got up. She walked over to them.

"Come cubs. We are going home." She said.

Nala and Misty took the cub's home while Vitani got up and walked towards the intruder. The intruder was a big male. He was large, porbably larger then Kovu. Vitani thought. Before she approached the larger lion, Vitani looked back to see if her friends and the cubs were some where safe. She caught Kiara's eye. A sign saying. "Be Careful." Vitani nodded. She approached the intruder.

"Hello Miss. How are you on this fine day?" asked the male.

"That's my business not yours. Now, before you start to annoy me, what are you doing here in my brother's lands? I've searched the entire Pride Lands and I have never seen you before. State your name and business. NOW!" answered Vitani.

Vitani was hard on the intruder. She knew she was doing the right thing by interrogating him because she was protecting her friends and family.

"My name is Mason and I have come to speak with the King." Vitani wasn't buying it and the male was now sitting.

"You wish to speak with my brother. Why?" she said as she circled him.

The male didn't look terrified of the skinny yet strong lioness.

"Oh. So King Simba is your brother? I did not know that." Mason said.

"And know I really don't know you. Simba is no longer King. He is retired and the throne knows belongs to my brother Kovu and his mate Kiara. Simba's daughter."

Mason looked surprised at how this lioness knows everything about the Pride Lands. He thought he knew everything. He was obviously wrong.

"So, this Kovu fellow. May speak with him?" Mason said.

"NO! I have told you once and this is the last time I'm going to tell you. Either tell me why you wish to speak with my brother, or leave the Pride Lands and never return." Vitani was starting to get mad and annoyed.

From a distance, Kiara was noticing how Vitani was starting to get mad. Kiara told Nala to watch the cubs so she could go over to where Vitani was.

Nala spoke, "Kiara, be careful. If anything ever happens to you I would go crazy."

Kiara saw her mother's fear through her icy blue eyes.

"Mom, I'll be fine. Don't worry. You and Dad taught me how to be strong. I'll be right back."

After those words her daughter has spoken, Nala seemed to have calmed down.

"Mom be careful." Said Adin has he overheard his mother and Grand- mother talking.

"I will my son. Don't worry."

Kiara nuzzled her son and took off in the direction of Vitani and her prisoner. Mason stood as he saw the Queen approaching him. As he couldn't help but stare at the beautiful, golden, lioness coming towards him. He just couldn't control his eyes. Kiara caught his gaze and stopped her running. She felt uncomfortable as she walked passed him to talk to Vitani.

"So, any word on why this male is here?" asked the Queen towards her friend.

"No. he's not cooperating with me. All I know is that he wants to talk to Kovu. May be you could try to get him to talk."

Vitani persuaded the Queen in to doing so. Kiara walked towards the intruder, sat face-to-face with him, and spoke.

"Who are you? And why have you entered my lands?" asked Kiara firmly.

"I am Mason and I wish to speak with the King."

Kiara looked around to see if she was able to spot Kovu or Simba anywhere. The Kings were know where in sight. Kiara looked back at the dark lion.

"Well the King is busy right now. So I'm the closest thing of royalty you have."

Mason looked confused.

Kiara cleared her throat then said, "Allow me to introduce myself. I am Kiara, Queen of the Pride Lands. And right now, Kovu is with my father. They are strong males, so unless you want me to go find them, please state your name and business. And why you were not cooperating with my friend here."

Kiara was firm and fair so Mason sat again and explained everything.

Kiara figured that she was too tough on the male but she was doing the same thing Vitani was doing. She was protecting her friends and family. She looked at Mason in a certain way.

"Well I'm not letting you in. You look very suspicious, and, I'm not letting you near my Pride. So, leave right now before I get annoyed with you."

Kiara had to be careful with male strays. Especially since there are cubs in the Pride. Mason looked as if Kiara would hurt him. She was doing the right thing and if Mason ever tried to do anything while Kiara's back was turned, Vitani was there to protect her Queen. Mason did what he was told and left the Pride Lands. Vitani and Kiara then walked back in the direction of Pride Rock to see where Simba and Kovu were. As the two walked past the sunning rocks, Kiara saw her mother lying down as she watched the cubs a distance away playing, so Vitani and Kiara walked towards her.

"Hello mother." Said Kiara as she trotted to Nala.

Vitani walked towards the cubs to make sure they were behaving under Nala's guidance. She knew her kids were behaving. Consequences were coming if they weren't. Vitani also knew that Adin was behaving, especially since Nala was his Grandmother. When Vitani was done talking with the cubs, she trotted near Kiara and Nala.

"Hello Nala." Said Vitani.

"Hi Vitani." said Nala. Vitani and Kiara told Nala everything that happened.

"So, there was a stray male waiting at the boarder? What did he want?" Nala asked.

Kiara shrugged stating that she didn't know. As the day went on Kiara and Vitani stayed at Nala's side watching the cubs. The sun was now setting, so Kiara, Nala, and Vitani rounded up the cubs, and went home.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The next morning, Adin was awake and saw that his mother was gone. He wondered where she was so he woke his friends up. They walked out of the den and down the rocky path.

"Adin, why did you wake me up? I'm a girl I'm not supposed to wake up early." Said Tara as she yawned. Shanni agreed with her friend.

"Well you two can go back in the den and sleep. Ari, do you want to come with me to find my mother?"

Ari stretched his legs and said, "Sure D. I will go with you."

At that moment, Tara and Shanni stretched and said, "Fine we'll go."

So the cubs set off in the direction of the watering whole since that is where everyone seems to go. And that is where they found Kiara. Adin crouched down low and pounced hoping to land on his mother's back. He was wrong. Instead he landed in the water in front of her. Kiara was then splashed with water.

"Adin!" she shouted. "What are you doing?"

Adin didn't answer since he was drenched in water. Kiara helped her son out of the water, the licked his fur to clean him.

"Sorry mother. I was trying to land on your back."

Kiara raised her eyebrows. "Well next time, make sure you position yourself right."

the young cub agreed.

"What are you doing up so early auntie Kiara?" asked Shanni as she walked past her dripping cousin.

"Well I was thirsty and I wanted to come back to where I made my first hunt."

"Was it hard?" asked Tara.

Kiara then thought back to when she didn't succeed.

"Ok, I'm not going to lie but yea it was hard. You just have to have patience." Said the queen smiling at the curious cubs.

"Can you teach us how to hunt mom?" asked Adin.

"Yea auntie can you? Please!" said Ari and Shanni at the same time.

Kiara wasn't sure on whether or not the cubs were ready to be trained in hunting yet. Then, she gave in.

"Alright. I will teach you how to hunt. But Shanni, Ari, and Tara you three little ones have to ask your mothers."

And so they did. Vitani and Camilla both agreed. They trusted their queen so they did not worry at all. After a forty-five minute practice run, she put them to the test. They hid in the tall that camouflaged them. When Kiara shouted three, they all took off running. Their target was a big wildebeest. They ran and ran and ran. As they did, Kiara couldn't believe her eyes when she saw how fast the cubs were running. Then Adin and Ari jumped on the animal's back. Kiara helped by bringing it down by chocking it. And with Tara and Shanni biting at the wildebeest legs, it was easy to take down. The cubs' first hunt was a success.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

When Kiara and the cubs returned to Pride Rock, all were gathered to see the cubs. They cheered and roared with happiness. When the cubs were congratulated, the pride enjoyed their meal. And because of their success, the cubs were allowed to eat first. And so they did. After that, the cubs stayed in the den because of the blazing sun.

"Guys, don't you wish there were more cubs in the pride? I mean like it would be amazing, if there was another female cub in the pride." Said Shanni.

"Yea. But for that to happen, one of the lionesses would have to do that. But then, they would be younger than us. But the sad thing is, there are only two adult males in the pride. And that's my dad and grand-pa." said Adin.

As the day went on and the cubs stayed in the den, Kiara, Camilla, and Nala were at the sunning rocks resting and talking.

"So Kiara, have you decided who our future queen is going to be yet?" asked Camilla.

"No not yet. I'm sort of sad since we only have one female able marry Adin. So if either of you want to produce a female fell free." Kiara smirked.

"I would but I don't think Tara would want a sister." Said Camilla.

"And speaking of Tara, a few days ago, I've realized Adin and Tara have been growing close. Yesterday, I noticed Tara was nervous when Adin slept by her that night." said Nala.

Camilla's mouth dropped but a smile went with it. Then Kovu and Simba came near them.

"Kiara, would you like to walk with me?" asked Kovu.

"Sure Kovu. Hello Daddy. How are you today?" she asked her father as she got up from the rock she was laying on.

"I'm fine Kiara. Now go, Kovu is waiting." He said to his daughter.

"Ok. Bye ladies. See you later." Kiara said as she turned away from her friends and parents.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

When Kovu and Kiara returned from their stroll together, they went inside the den to rest with the others. The next morning, Kovu and Simba were up early to do their daily boarder. They walked around the entire lands to make sure everything seemed right. They walked for about thirty minutes then went to the actual boarder for markings. When they were done, the two males heard rustling in a nearby bush.

"Kovu, do you hear that?" asked Simba.

Kovu turned and looked Simba's way to hear the noise better.

"Yea. Let's check it out." He replied back to the red mane lion.

The two males positioned themselves at certain angels. Then they peered into the bush. And before they could look any more than that, a bird came flying out. The two males looked at each other. Then Kovu heard another noise. Simba turned to look in Kovu's directio.

"Kovu, what's wrong?"

Kovu turned to face the big lion.

"I thought I heard another sound."

And then he heard it again. Simba, this time, did as well. And because their backs were turned, a strange lion came and attacked Kovu! Something he was not expecting. Simba saw the lion and helped Kovu by pushing the lion off of Kovu. Once she was off, Kovu was down as well.

"Who are you and why are you here?" asked Simba.

When the lion gained its balance, it was had a light orange coat like Simba's, and turned out to be female. She had a few scares going down her back and the most amazing green-brown eyes.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

When Kovu was able to get his balance, he stood side by side with Simba. The lioness stood up, and stared at the two males. She cleared her throat and spoke.

"My name is Zida and I have come to speak with King Simba."

She then noticed Simba standing next to Kovu.

"Excuse me. But I am no longer king. The lion you just attacked here is now King. He's my son-in-law and mate to my daughter Kiara."

Zida was confused for a moment but soon said, "My apologies. I saw the way you two were positioned and thought he was going to attack you. Now I have come to ask a favor. If that is alright with this young male here."

She positioned her paw in the direction of Kovu.

"Simba, my leg, it's bleeding." Said Kovu.

Zida now had a bad feeling in her stomach. Luckily, Kiara and Nala were nearby. Simba roared to signal them over.

"Hi daddy. What is it?" said Kiara as she and her mother ran over towards Simba, Kovu, and Zida.

"Nala, take Kovu to see Rafiki. His leg is bleeding." Said Simba.

Nala did what she was told and took Kovu to Rafiki. Kiara went with them while Simba dealt with the intruder.

"You wish to talk with Kovu. Why?" He asked.

"Please Simba. A rouge Pride has taken over my home and killed every one in my pride. All I have left are my cubs, and I cannot keep traveling with them very long." She finished.

"And may I ask where your cubs are?" Simba said.

Zida walked to the bush where Kovu and Simba were just a few minutes ago. Zida then picked up two cubs. A female and a male. She sat them down in front of her. The cubs were about the same age as Adin and his friends. Simba then looked at the cubs as if he had seen them before. Melody was a beautiful light brown with eyes that are almost black, while her brother, Taja was a darker brown who's eyes were a dark brown.

"I am not sure whether Kovu will let you in or not. So, stay in the outlands but near the border that divides the Pride Lands and the Outlands. I will talk to Kovu." Simba said.

"Thank you Simba. Very much."

The two went their separate ways. When Simba returned to Pride Rock he walked into the den.

"Kovu are you alright?" he asked as he entered. As Kovu stood up (although he wasn't supposed to) he came face to face with Simba.

"Is that intruder gone?" he asked.

Kiara and Nala looked at each other.

"Wait that was an intruder?" asked Kiara.

"Yes and she has cubs." answered Simba. "She wanted to know if Kovu would let her and her cubs stay here at Pride Rock. I told her I wasn't sure if Kovu would allow her here so she should stay at the boarder that divides us and the outlands."

Kovu looked at Simba. "Thank you Simba. I don't think I would ever be as good as a king you were." Said Kovu.

Simba looked down and remembered the greatest king that ever ruled the Pride Lands. His father Mufasa. Mufasa was killed by his own brother Scar when Simba was just a cub. Scar then forced Simba to leave the Pride Lands forever. Then, when Simba was grown, he returned to the Pride Lands and defeated Scar. Simba then took his place as the rightful king of Pride Rock. Simba never forgot the sound of his father's voice as he was thrown over the cliff into the heard of running wildebeest. He then promised to be the best King his father had been. But the day he found, was the best in his life, was when he had Nala as his queen and the birth of their daughter Kiara, who was now queen of the Pride Lands. Kovu rested and took Kiara with him to the boarder. At that time, Zida was bathing her cubs. She caught sight of the King and Queen, and stood up.

"Zida, I shall forgive you for attacking me. I understand why you did. It's been a while and many lions think Simba is still king. And because of your young cubs and after hearing that a rouge pride took over your home, I will allow you to stay with. If anything happens, report to me, Simba, Kiara or Nala. Nala is the creamy lioness that was here before." He said.

"Zida, you will be required to hunt, so your cubs will be well looked after by my mother or my best friend. There are other cubs in the pride so your cubs will not be lonely. Our son is one of them." said Kiara

Zida smiled and turned to her cubs. "Come cubs. We have a new home."

The cubs seemed to be happy. Zida, Kovu, and Kiara all walked back to Pride Rock with the cubs in front of them. Luckily, the two cubs were exactly what the Pride Land cubs wanted. A boy and a girl. When the two females, Kovu and the cubs arrived at Pride Rock, Adin and his friends came running out the den.

"Mother, dad. Who is that?" asked Adin when he approached his parents.

"Adin, Shanni, Ari, and Tara, that lioness is a new member of the pride. She has two cubs around your age. So be nice to her and her cubs." said the queen walking away.

Kiara then walked into the den to lie down next to her mother like she used to. When Simba returned from the watering hole, he looked in the den and straight at his daughter and wife. He smiled then went to find Kovu. He found Kovu at the very top of Pride Rock where Mufasa once took him.

**hope you guys enjoyed. the next chapter will hopefully be a great one. Shanni, Tara, and Melody all grow very close. and as they do, they find out something very intersting about Tara. and where is Vitani and Kuda you might ask..? they will be back in the next chapter. especially Kuda.**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

As Simba and Kovu talked, the sun was setting behind them. They decided to turn in early. As they walked down the rocks, they noticed something strange. They thought it was nothing so they ignored it and went in the den. Every Lion and Lioness in the den soon nodded off. As the sun arose the next day, Shanni, Tara, and Melody were up early.

"Tara, do you like Adin?" asked Melody.

Melody's question caught Tara off guard. Her eyes widened and Shanni chuckled to herself quietly. Tara swatted her on the shoulder slightly. Although she hated to admit it, Tara secretly liked Adin but the only ones who knew were Shanni and Kiara. Tara looked back around the cave to see if Kivu or any others were awake. She got up, walked out of the den, and down the stair like steps. Shanni and Melody looked at each other and followed Tara. They caught up by trotting.

"Tara. You didn't answer my question. Do you or not?"

The girls stopped and looked at each other. Shanni stood on the other side of Melody as if they were to fight Tara. She sighed and said,

"No. I don't like Adin. Why would I? He's stubborn and rude, and," her voice trailed off.

Shanni and Melody smiled at each other.

"Wow. That sounds kind of like you Tara. I mean you are pretty rude to him some times." Said Shanni as she circled her friend.

Tara looked up to see Melody still in front of her. The tan lioness cub felt a weakening feeling in her stomach. As the cubs talked, they walked towards the watering whole. Back at Pride Rock, Adin, Taja, and Ari all awoke. They did the same thing the girls did and walked out of the den, down the rocky steps, and towards the watering whole. As the girls were relaxing by the water, Shanni spotted the small, but slightly medium sized males coming their way. Her heart sank as she saw Taja side by side with her brother Ari. She liked Taja and no one knew. All Shanni wanted in life was to find out if Taja liked her. The three males were finally within talking distance of their female friends.

"Morning ladies. How are you today?" asked Adin as he looked directly at Tara.

She couldn't help but smile when she caught his gaze. She quickly looked away towards Taja. Ari settled down in front of Melody, and smiled. She returned it. As the cubs talked, Kiara was back at pride rock telling Kovu about the intruder she and Vitani met the other day.

"NO! We have 6 young cubs already. We won't be having their lives risked by letting rouges roam the lands." Kovu sounded mad.

"Good. Cause he's kind of creepy. When Vitani and I confronted him yesterday, he kept looking as me as if he were going to do something to me."

There was an awkward silence.

"That's because he thought you were pretty." Said Vitani as she entered the den.

Kovu looked at his sister with a shocked feeling racing through his stomach. As they talked the day went on fast. After their talk about Mason, Kovu went to find Simba for their boarder walk, and returned to Pride Rock sometime soon. Mason was gone and Kovu hopped just as much as Simba that he would never return. As the two males walked past the sunning rocks, they spotted Kiara, Nala, Vitani, Misty, and Zida all bathing cubs.

"Mom look, here comes dad" said Adin as he tried to escape his mother's grasp. He wasn't successful.

"Stay son. I don't want your mother killing me for you trying to leave." Kovu teased.

Kiara smiled and Simba walked towards Nala. The only lioness not bathing a cub.

"Hello Simba" said Nala as Simba approached her.

"Hi Nala. Hello Kiara."

Kiara stopped bathing Adin and looked up to see her father standing near her mother.

"Hi Daddy. Where were you and Kovu today?" she asked.

Simba and Kovu looked at each other.

"We went out for our boarder walk remember?" Kovu said as he looked down at his wife.

Zida, Vitani, and Misty were all smiling as they watched their friends with their husbands. Kiara had a feeling Simba and Kovu were up to something but couldn't put her paw on it, so she ignored the feeling.

"Ok, ok. Now go away we are talking." Said Kiara as she turned away from Kovu and looked at her Father.

"Ok we will go. Come Kovu; let's leave these ladies to their talking." Simba said as he left Nala's side.

As the males strolled away, the lioness let their cubs go to play.

Adin, Ari, Shanni, Melody, Taja, and Tara all decided to play Hide and Seek. And that's what they did. The boundaries were set by Zida and Nala. When the two were done telling the cubs the rules, they went back to relax with their friends. Since Zida was accepted into the pride she was able to be trusted. She never argued with any one, she always stayed out of the way, and out of the other lionesses business. She did what she was told and never refused. Kiara liked her especially. They would always be seen together. Misty, Kiara's best friend, liked her as well. The three became really close really fast. Nala was glad to see that Kiara had more than just one friend. As Queen, Kiara was well respected, but she felt as if she needed a friend. Kiara felt alone sometimes and always thought back on the day when she and Kovu had first met. She thought it was one of the best days of her life. Until the day Kivu was born. She thought that was the best the best day of her life. Having her very first cub. She remembered the day he was born. Nala had tears in her eyes and didn't know what to say, but she was happy to have a new ruler born. Everyone was happy to see how Kivu was following in his father's footsteps. Kiara couldn't wait until the day Adin would be ruler of the Pride Lands. As the group talked, they noticed a slinky yet strong male coming towards them with cubs at his ankles. It was Kuda and he looked injured. Vitani noticed and ran towards him.

"Kuda? Kuda what happened?" she asked frantically and scared.

"Rouge lionesses, pride lands, searching for Simba, fought him off, too strong." He said.

At that moment Kuda collapsed. Ari and Shanni were right there.

"Daddy, can you hear me?" asked Shanni.

"Yes Shay I can hear you." Replied Kuda.

"Don't leave me ok?" said the young cub with tears in her eyes.

"Don't worry, you always have mommy, and auntie Kiara, and uncle Kovu." Said Kuda.

Before long, Kiara, Nala, and all the others rushed over to him. Since Simba and Kovu were a short distance away, they were called over. They were the strongest, so they picked him up and took him to Rafiki. With the hopes that he survives.

**Sorry for the deletion of this story but i am rewriting it. i'm going to go with my original version that i wrote two years ago and bring someone very special back. hope you guys will like it. the same characters are still here and yes, Timon, Pumbaa, and Zazu will all return.**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

A year has now passed and the cubs are now young adolescents. Tara, Shanni, and Melody were tall and their legs were starting to grow. Since Shanni was a slight older than the other two girls, she was taller and much stronger. The boys Adin, Ari, and Taja were the same way but Ari was showing signs of major muscle. As if he was another Mufasa. And around this time of day they were all at their hang out spot, the watering whole.

"How did you guys learn to hunt like that?" asked Adin.

"Well I learned from my mom." Said Melody.

"And we learned from your mom Adin. Remember?" said Shanni.

Adin forgot that his mother taught them how to hunt when they were cubs. Earlier that day, the girls had caught a baby zebra for lunch. Apparently, the girls took their teachings seriously. They were excellent huntresses. As the young adults talked, Kiara trotted over to them. What the young females didn't realize is that Kiara was watching them from a distance.

"Tara, Shanni, and Melody, can you come with me please."

The girls looked at each other as if they thought they were in trouble. Kiara turned around and said,

"Don't worry ladies you are not in trouble."

The girls said bye to their male friends and followed Kiara back to Pride Rock. Before the females walked up the stair like steps of Pride Rock, Adin came running with Taja and Ari by his sides.

"Mom. What's going on are the girls in trouble for something?" asked Adin.

Kiara looked at her son and smiled.

"Don't worry son. The girls will be back later."

Kiara turned away from her son and walked into the den of Pride Rock. She found Kovu half-asleep on the royal part of the den. Kovu arose from his position and walked toward the lionesses.

"Yes Kiara are you ok?" asked Kovu.

"I'm fine but I have a question. When is the young huntresses' test?" asked Kiara.

Kovu had to think for a moment.

"Well since you are the Queen you are able to make the decision. Why?"

Kiara looked at the girls and winked.

"Cause I saw these girls hunt and bring down a zebra. I want them to be in the hunting party."

The girls' eyes widened and they jumped and screamed. Kiara and Kovu looked at them with surprise.

"Sorry Kiara and Kovu. It's just that aren't we too young to be huntresses?" asked Tara.

"Well not really. You ladies are excellent huntresses. We need you."

The girls were very happy. Kovu said that since it was up to Kiara, she can say when the test can be. When Kiara and Kovu were finished talking, Kiara walked out of the den and said,

"Girls, depending on your mother's answer you three ladies will be huntresses. Now, it's time to ask your mothers. Let's go."

The girls followed. Misty, Zida, and Vitani were all by the sunning rocks that day.

"Ladies, I have something to tell you." Said Kiara as she approached her friends.

"Oh no. Kiara please don't tell us our girls are in trouble." Zida said.

Kiara laughed. "No. your girls are not in trouble. Trust me. I just want to know when you ladies are going to let the girls have their hunting test."

Zida, Camilla, and Vitani looked at each other.

"Well I think when Shanni is ready. With all due respect, why you ask?" said Vitani.

Kiara looked back at the girls and winked again.

"Well with your approval, I would like to give the girls their test tomorrow."

The adult lioness got up and started screaming just as their girls did before.

"Ok clam down every one. Tomorrow instead of having the girls go individually, I want them to work as a team. I see that they work better that way."

Kiara smiled at her friends and their daughters.

"Well I approve." Said Vitani.

"So do I." said Camilla.

"Zida what about you?" asked Kiara.

"Well," her voice trailed off.

"Please mom! This will be a wonderful experience for me. Especially if I get to do it with my friends." Melody pleaded.

Her mother finally cracked with a great big,

"Alright! Alright you can do your hunting test. But you ladies better be careful."

Zida made it clear that some of the animals are really strong so they have to be extra careful.

"Zida is right. Zebra is easy to take down but if you go for something big like a wildebeest. Now those are strong. Extra careful is what you need to be." Said Misty.

After their little talk with their mothers, Tara, Shanni, and Melody went back to watering whole.

"I wonder where they guys are." Said Melody as she looked around the perimeter of the area where they were.

"May be they went back to Pride Rock. I mean, they did follow us when Kiara came and got us to explain our test." Tara said.

Shanni looked at her friends and said, "Well, you guys want to go check?"

Tara started to talk but stopped because she heard a rustling in a nearby bush.

"Ugh, guys," her voice had a nervous sound in it.

"Tara, are you ok?" asked Melody.

"I-I hear a rustling sound in that bush over there."

Her paw was pointed in the direction of the bush by the broken tree where the girl had made their first kill together that day. The girls looked at each other and then walked over to the bush. Then before they were able to take a peek at their mystery, the boy's came trotting over.

"Hey girls. Where have you been all day?" asked Ari as he and friends approached the three females.

"Shh!" yelled Shanni.

"We are trying to figure out what is going on behind that bush." Said Melody.

The girls crept up slowly, as if they were stalking prey.

"One, two," said Tara quietly yet loud enough for her friends to hear.

The boys were behind and positioned themselves in certain angles. In case something happens to the girls. Tara looked back to see that the guys were there to protect them. The girls found their mystery, and awed in adoration.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

"Guys come here. You have to see this!" yelled Shanni.

The guys looked at each other and went towards the girls and their mystery.

"Ugh, Adin. I think this is a good time for your mom or dad." Said Melody.

The others agreed.

"Guys. It can't be that bad." Adin said as he stepped toward the bush.

"Yea this, this is not good." He finally said.

"DUH!" said all the girls at the same time.

"Ok. Ugh, you guys stay here and watch it." Said Adin as he walked past Shanni, Tara, and Melody.

"It? i'm not an "it". I'm Jamir." said the cub as he walked out of the bushes.

"Well Jamir, what are you doing here?" asked Shanni.

"I was separated from my pride and found my self here. i'm tired and really hungry. do you any of you have food?" he asked.

"No, sorry. But stay here with the others while I go get my mother so she can figure out what to do with you." said Adin.

"Ok. Come on let's go." Said Shanni.

She looked back at her friends with a confused look on her face.

"Well what are we going to do with you?" asked Melody to Tara as they watched their friend go off with her cousin but then back down at their mystery.

"Adin what do you think your parents are going to do with him?" asked Shanni as the two trotted slowly towards Pride Rock.

"I don't know. But I'm going to find out." Adin replied and the two broke into a run.

As soon as they reached Pride Rock's rocky path, they walked up the path, and found Kiara sleeping near Nala, Misty, and Vitani. Shanni looked at her mother and remembered looking at herself in the water at the watering whole. She resembled her mother quiet well. Although her bangs were longer than her mother's, Shanni looked as if she were her mother's twin.

"Well, we are going to have to wake them to tell them." Said Adin.

"Your right. I'll wake your mother, and you wake mine." Shanni said.

"Whoa hold up. I know were cousins but your mother is worst then my mother. You've taken the swats I haven't. Your used to it I'm not." Shanni sighed.

"Fine."

The two walked towards their mothers and slightly tapped them on their shoulders.

"Mom wake up. I need you." Said Adin as he softly spoke to his mother.

He looked over to Shanni if she was successful. She was. Vitani was up and stretching her long legs and yawning.

"Now what is it you kids wanted?" she asked as she looked back and forth at her daughter and nephew.

"Well the girls found a cub in a bush and he says he was separated from his mother and pride." Said Adin.

Kiara and Nala had heard what they were saying so they awoke.

"Ok every one lets go." Said Kiara as she and her mother stretched their legs. Misty did the same. When Adin and Shanni returned to their friends with Kiara, Nala, Camilla, and Vitani at their sides, they leaded them towards their surprise. The four adult lionesses saw the cub with Shanni and Tara who seemed intersted in him.

"What do we have here? A young cub has entred the lands?" asked Kiara as she looked down at the cub..

"Yea. I'm Jamir. I'm from the Traveling Pride." said Jamir.

"Well my son told me that you were separated from them. Is this ture?" asked Kiara.

"Yes ma'am. I hope you are not angry with me for entering your lands." said Jamir.

"Of course not dear. I understand that you are young. But do you know where you mother and pride has gone?" asked Kiara.

"No ma'am. And I don't know wat I'm going to do. I miss my mommy." he said with tears in his eyes.

"Don't cry Jamir. Its ok. Maybe a lioness in our pride can look after you. Would you like that?" asked Shanni

"Yes, but I don't want to be a bother." said Jamir.

"You won't be a bother. Auntie Kiara, maybe Starlight can watch over him. I'm sure she would want another cub." said Shanni.

"Maybe youre right Shay. Come lets go find her." said Kiara.

Shanni picked up Jamir and carried him back to Pride Rock. Nala went looking for Starlight while the others took the time to find out more about Jamir.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

"So Jamir, what pride did you say you were from?" asked Adin as the group rested in the coolness of the den.

"I'm from the Traveling Pride. We travel from place to place hoping to find the right one as a home."

"So how did you become separated from your pride?" asked Tara.

"Well one day, as we were traveling, we came to a stop to rest. We had been traveling for so long we needed the rest. And before long, we heard roars and screams. We all looked to see where it was coming when my mother noticed a larger, slinky lioness chasing a cub. The cub was my best friend. Her name was Tyra and we were really close. Tyra was severely injured by the lioness and could barely walk." He said finishing.

"Did you get a good look at the lioness that was chasing Tyra?" asked Melody.

"Not really. All I remember is that her ear seemed like it was bitten off. And she had a really bad attitude." Said Jamir.

At that moment, Kiara's heart sank.

"Did she have a red mark at the top of her head?" asked Vitani.

"Sort of. It seemed like it." Answered the cub.

Vitani and Kiara looked at each other nervously.

"Excuse us for a moment." Said Kiara. "Vitani, Camilla, may I see you two outside please?" asked Kiara.

The two went without hesitation.

"Kiara," said Vitani.

"I don't think so." Said Camilla.

"Is it possible?" asked Vitani.

"I hope not." Said Kiara.

As the three talked Nala and Starlight came up behind them.

"Hey guys." Said Starlight.

"Star." Said Kiara as she ran towards one of her best friends.

They bumped heads and smiled at each other.

"How you feeling Star?" asked Vitani.

"Ugh, I feel horrible. I don't know how yall went through this pain and torture." Said Starlight.

"Well it all pays off. By the way, would you be interested in mothering another cub?" asked Vitani.

"Oh yea Nala told me about the cub the kids found. Where is he?" she asked.

"He's in the den." Said Camilla.

"Well let's go see the little tike." Said Starlight as they walked in the den.

"They noticed a small fur ball lying in between Melody's paws.

"Is this my new foster son?" asked Starlight.

"Yes he is." Said Melody.

"We'll let him rest. In the morning, we will introduce him to you."

The sun was setting and the pride was ready for bed. Tomorrow will be an interesting day for Starlight.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

"Push Star Push!" said Kiara.

"I'm trying. The pain is unbearable!" screamed Starlight.

"You're almost there Star. Just one more push." Said Nala.

Starlight pushed with all her might. After about three minutes, a dark brown cub was born. A boy with light blue eyes and a tuft of hair on his head. Sort of like Simba had.

"Congratulations Starlight. You have a son." Said Nala.

Starlight's motherly instincts kicked in and she immediately bathed the cub.

"What are you going to name him?" asked Kiara.

"His name is Jalen." Said Starlight.

Kiara smiled as she thought her secret thought that only Starlight knew about.

"So Kiara is there something you want to say?" asked Starlight as she caught Kiara's smile.

Kiara sighed and smiled.

"Yes. Everyone, in about two months, I will be having another cub. Hopefully a girl because she will be engaged to Jalen." Said Kiara.

Due to Kiara's announcement, everyone congratulated her.

"But don't tell Kovu, my father, Kuda, or Adin. None of them know yet. I want it to be a surprise." She finished.

Nala's eyes filled with tears. Kiara noticed and walked towards her mother.

"Awe Mom don't cry. Its ok." Said Kiara.

Nala wiped her tears and looked back a Jalen.

"Well we have two new additions to the pride. In about two months, we will have three." Said Vitani as they all surrounded Starlight and her new cub.

Back out to grassy plains, Melody, Tara, and Shanni were all relaxing.

"Hey do any of you know where the guys are?" asked Shanni.

"Nope." Said Tara.

"Yea I haven't seen them all day." Said Melody.

"Well I seen Ari earlier. I think he was coming from Rafiki's tree." Said Tara.

"Well let's go look." Said Shanni.

The three girls got up and walked to the baboon's tree.

"Sorry Shanni, but I haven't seen your brother. He was here a few minutes ago. He wanted to see your father but I didn't let him. Kuda was hurt pretty badly." Said Rafiki.

"Ok. Thanks Rafiki." Said Shanni as they all turned and walked away.

Rafiki turned to his tree and went back to his work. After a while, the three girls finally found the boys.

"Where have you rock heads been all day?" asked Melody.

"We were just walking around." Said Adin.

"Well did you all hear? Starlight had her cub." Said Tara.

"She did? Boy or girl?" asked Taja.

"A boy with the most amazing blue eyes." Said Shanni.

The sun was setting so the group decided to turn in.

"Tara, wanna walk with me?" asked Adin.

"Sure." Said Tara.

The group walked side by side. Tara, Adin, Ari, Shanni, Melody, and Taja all walked back to Pride Rock not knowing the activity behind them.

**Far beyond the outlands:**

"Kiara is to have another cub." Said a lioness towards another.

"What gender? Male or female." Asked the other.

"Unsure yet but they are all hoping it will be a girl." Answered the other.

"Perfect." Said the other lioness with an evil smile and sinister laugh.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

The next day, Ari was walking through the Pride Lands alone. As he walked, thoughts were running through his mind. Thoughts like "where's my dad?" or "did he survive?" As Ari walked, he didn't realize his sister behind him.

"Ari, are you ok?" asked Shanni.

Ari turned around and looked at his sister with tears in his eyes. Shanni walked over and give her brother a sisterly nuzzle.

"Don't worry. Dad will be just fine." Said Shanni.

As they thought and talked of their father, they came across strange figure of a lion, or lioness to be exact. She was a grayish color and seemed to be hurt. Ari's heart skipped a beat as he laid eyes upon her. Then they walked towards her.

"Excuse me, are you ok?" asked Shanni.

The lioness looked up from her wound.

"Yea I'm fine what's it to you?" she said with an attitude.

"Hey no need to get upset I was just asking a question." Replied Shanni sharply and smartly.

"Yea no need to get mad at my cousin. She was just trying to help." Said a voice from behind.

Shanni and Ari both turned around and noticed Adin, Melody, Tara, Taja, and Melody all standing behind them. The young lioness smirked and rolled her eyes.

"So what's your name?" asked Ari as he walked towards her.

The young lioness stepped back as Ari got closer. She felt intimidated by his size.

"The name's Imani. And you?" she asked.

Ari smiled and got closer.

"I'm Ari. That lioness you got smart with is my sister Shanni, the skinny brown girl is Tara, the gray male next to her is Taja, the golden colored lioness is his sister Melody, and the brown male is my cousin Adin, the prince of the Pride Lands."

Imani looked at the group of teens and for once a smile formed on her face. She looked back at Ari and noticed how incredibly handsome he was. With the strong muscles, big blue eyes, and parts of a mane on his chest and head. Then an awkward feeling came in her chest. Did she have feeling for Ari already? Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of Ari's voice.

"So where you from?" he asked.

Imani looked at him with her beautiful blue eyes.

"Oh I'm sort of a rouge. Don't really have a pride to call my friends or family." said Imani.

"Well maybe you can stay here in the Pride Lands." Suggested Ari.

Shanni raised an eyebrow. In her mind, Shanni didn't like Imani at all.

"Well it's not up to would have to be up to your cousin." Replied Imani as she tossed her head in the direction of Adin.

"Well, let's go ask my dad." Said the prince.

As the group walked up Pride Rock's path, they spotted Kovu.

"Dad, this is Imani. She's a rouge and doesn't have a place to stay. Can she stay here?" asked Adin.

Kovu looked at Imani.

"Sure as long as we can trust her." Imani smiled.

"Oh you can totally trust me." She said. Kovu smiled.

"Alright she can stay."

Once Kovu said yes, Ari's heart leapt with joy.

"Would you like to take a walk with me?" he asked her.

Imani thought for a moment.

"sure." She said with a smile on her face.

Then the group departed. All except Shanni, Tara, and Melody. They stayed at Pride Rock's peak and watched to two walk.

"Shay what's wrong?" asked Tara.

"I'm not sure but for some odd reason, I can't trust her. She doesn't seem good enough for my brother and she seems like she'd hiding something." Replied Shanni.

As they watched Ari and Imani, a voice was heard from behind them.

"Shanni strop watching your brother. He's trying to be an adult."

Shanni turned around and saw her mother.

"Sorry mother. She just doesn't seem right to me." Vitani walked over to the girls.

"You may be right Shanni. She does seem like she's hiding something." Said Melody.

"Maybe you girls could keep an eye on her. Make sure she doesn't hurt my son or this pride. And Shanni watch out for Grandpa Simba, Grandma Nala, and auntie Kiara. They are the main targets of you know what I mean."

Vitani winked at the girls and walked away. The girls nodded in agreement. After five days, Tara, Shanni, and Melody still kept their eyes on Imani. It was a cloudy morning and Shanni was up. She looked around the den to see Imani gone.

"Gone huh? You better be." She said to herself as she walked on the den.

She headed for the water whole but came to a stop. She heard whispers nearby. The young female decided to get closer.

"How you doing sweetheart?" asked a dark and familiar voice.

"I'm doing fine. That dumb Ari doesn't suspect a thing." Said another voice.

"Imani?" said Shanni quietly.

As she listened to tried to sneak a peek and the owners of the voices. She did and saw someone she didn't want to see. Tasha! Shanni gasped, growled, and jumped right into the middle of the lioness. She aimed for Imani.

"I knew couldn't be trusted. You are just using my brother. Now you're gonna pay!" shouted Shanni.

She leapt at Imani. They tumbled and started to fight. Then Tasha jumped in when Shanni was thrown by Imani.

"Why you little brat!" shouted Tasha.

Then Tasha threw herself at Shanni. They tossed and turned, biting and scratching at each other. Then Shanni was thrown against a rock. Tasha was just about to kill Shanni when a large figure came and knock Tasha off her feet.

"Keep your dirty paws of my daughter!" yelled the voice.

Then the figure walked over to Shanni and licked her cheek.

"Shanni, can you hear me?" asked the voice.

Shanni's eyes were blurry but she managed to catch a glimpse at the figure.

"Dad..?" She said weakly.

Then Shanni fell on conscience.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

As Kuda looked at his on conscience daughter, anger filled up inside of him. His eyes suddenly turned a bloody red and he unleashed his anger towards Tasha. Kuda ran right at her and sunk his claws into her back. She roared in pain but managed to throw the lion off of her. She ran at full speed towards him. Claws out and teeth bared. The two tossed and turned. As they fought, Imani runs over to Shanni and tries to wake her.

"Shanni, Shanni wake up please." Said Imani.

Shanni's eyes didn't open. Her breathing was slow and Imani started to become scared. She was so worried about Shanni she didn't notice Kuda and Tasha. After a while, Vitani came running over. She saw Shanni and ran right towards her.

"Shanni get up! Daughter get up!" she yelled.

Then Vitani turned to Imani. "What happened?" she snapped.

Imani had fear in her eyes.

"It wasn't me it was Tasha." Said Imani.

Vitani growled under her breath. In order to wake her daughter, Vitani nudged and nudged her. Shanni finally came to her senses and opened her eyes.

"Mom, dad is back and fighting Tasha." She said.

"Don't worry about that now. Just lay there."

Shanni looked at Imani.

"YOU!" shouted Shanni.

Imani back away.

"Please Shanni don't hurt me. It's not what you think." Said Imani fearfully.

"You don't deserve to live." Said Shanni harshly.

"I know but please. Don't kill me. What would Ari think if his sister killed his girlfriend?" said Imani.

That made Shanni stop. She thought for a moment and remembered the day Ari had first set eyes on Imani. Then Ari came running with Taja at his side.

"What is going on here?" asked Ari. He looked at Imani.

"Imani are you ok?" he asked.

Imani looked at him with her shinning blue eyes.

"Yea I'm fine." She said.

"Ari don't go near her. She's bad. She doesn't love you, she used you to get to Grandpa Simba and Uncle Kovu." Said Shanni.

Ari looked at Imani with shocked eyes.

"Is that true?" he asked.

Imani looked at her paws then back at Ari.

"At first it was then I really started to fall for you." Said Imani.

Then she looked at Shanni.

"Please forgive me Shanni." She said.

"What makes you think I will let you near my brother, or my friends, or my family again?" asked Shanni.

Imani thought for a moment.

"Want proof?" asked Imani.

Shanni gave Imani a look that said "Yea I want proof". Then Imani turned to see Kuda and Tasha still fighting. She noticed Tasha all scared up, blood coming from almost every angle of her body. Then Imani jumped in between the two. She threw Tasha to the side and stood over her.

"You are a selfish brat! That is what you are and that is what you will always be! From the time I have spent with the Pride Landers, I've noticed that they are really amazing. They aren't dysfunctional like your pride. They are a true family! Now because of you, I will never get to see Ari again." Yelled Imani in Tasha's face.

Tasha was furious and snapped back at Imani.

"Look you little brat. I brought you into my Pride and I can take you out! You aren't in love with the dumb lion anyway! You used him." Yelled Tasha.

"Yea for your personal problems. I see why you are always grouchy and annoyed. I love Ari ok. And you aren't going to ruin that for me." Said Imani.

"Fine. I'm done with you anyway, you were no help." Said Tasha.

"And you were no mother either." Said Imani sharply.

Tasha stopped and looked at Imani, then ran away. Imani turned around and faced the others.

"I'm sorry." She said with tears falling from her face.

And with that Imani turned around and ran away.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

As Vitani and Kuda helped their daughter keep her balance, Ari watched Imani run until she was out of sight. Once he couldn't see her, Ari turned and helped his sister.  
>"Shanni I'm sorry. It's my fault." He said.<p>

Shanni looked at her brother.

"No Ari it's not. You were just love stricken. Its ok."

As the brother-sister duo talked, Simba came over with Nala and Rafiki.

"Ah Miss Shanni. Seems like you had a terrible accident." Said Rafiki.

"Yea. I was just trying to protect my brother." Said Shanni.

"Don't worry. I will have your scars cleaned up in a second. And for some reason, Mufasa has told me that something very amazing will happen to you, your brother, your mother, Kiara and Adin. Just keep your eyes open." Said Rafiki.

Shanni gave a confused looked but decided to go with it. As the sun started to set, everyone returned to their home and turned in for the night. All those but Ari. He stood at Pride Rock's peak Heartbroken. Then Taja and Adin walked up to him.

"Hey man its ok. You will find someone better." Said Taja.

"Yea, at least Shanni protected you." Said Adin.

"You guys are right. I loved her but after what Shanni has said, it seems like I won't ever have a mate." Said Ari.

Adin and Taja looked at their friend.

"Don't worry Ar. Maybe she will come back. But this time with even more love for you." Said Taja.

At that moment, Ari seemed to cheer up.

"Yea you guys are right. Come on lets hit the sack." Said Ari as the three of them walked in the den, settled down, and drifted off to sleep.

The next morning was misty and cold. Adin and Kovu were up training early.

"Ok son, stay focused. Remember, you can't let anything get in your way." Said Kovu.

Adin was bent in a certain position. His butt in the air, eyes focused on his target, and claws extracted. His target, a baby zebra. Adin was ready. In his mind, he counted. "One, two, three." He took off running towards the zebra at full speed. His eyes locked, his muscles getting stronger, and his adrenaline pumping through his veins. Then he came to a stop. Instead of the zebra, Adin saw something else. A nice big warthog! With nice juicy meat and large tucks. The young prince changed his positions. He hid deep in the long tall grass. From afar, Kovu didn't understand what his son was doing.

"What is that knuckle head doing?" he asked his self.

Then Kovu saw what Adin was aiming for. The king's eyes grew wide as he knew that specific warthog. Kovu started to run. Before Kovu was able to get to his son fully, Adin had already pounced for the animal. When he was in the air, Adin growled. The warthog turned around and screamed.

"AHAHAHAH...! Don't eat me please! I just want to see Simba." Said the warthog.

Adin looked confused.

"Kovu! Buddy. How are you?" said another voice.

Adin looked to the side and saw a small, tiny figure of an animal. Something wouldn't even satisfy a hyena's hunger. When Kovu finally arrived at the scene, he stood next to Adin.

"Kovu, you didn't tell us you had a twin brother." Said the little animal.

Kovu was out of breath but managed to get some words out.

"He's not my brother. Adin, meet Timon and Pumbaa. Simba's childhood friends." Said Kovu.

The young Prince backed off the warthog and looked at him.

"So you're saying these are the two that raised Grandpa Simba?" asked Adin.

"Yup." Said Kovu simply.

"Wow. Cool. Well Grandpa Simba will be very happy to see you two." Said Adin.

"I hope so. And ugh, thanks for not eating my friend here." Said the merkat.

"Sure. So who is who?" asked Adin. The merkat stood on the warthog's head and said,

"I'm Timon and this is my best friend Pumbaa." He said.

"Nice to meet you Timon and Pumbaa. I'm Adin." Said the prince.

"Hi Adin. Glad to meet you. I didn't know Kovu had a brother." Said Timon.

"Timon, this isn't my brother. This is my son." Said Kovu.

Pumbaa's mouth dropped.

"So you're telling me that you and Kiara had a son?" said Timon.

"Yea. We are the new King and Queen of the Pride Lands now so we needed an heir." Said Kovu.

"Well, he looks just like you. Now let's go visit that old Simba shall we." Said Timon as he leapt off of Pumbaa's head and lead the way back to Pride Rock. Kovu, Adin, and Pumbaa all followed.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

"TIMON, PUMBAA! Man I missed you guys!" screamed Simba.

"Well we missed you too Simba." Said Timon.

"How you been Buddy?" asked Pumbaa.

"I've been great. What about you guys?" asked Simba.

"We've been fine. We just found out some interesting news. Where's that daughter of yours?" asked Timon.

Kiara heard the talking and came running over.

"Timon, Pumbaa how you been?" asked Kiara.

"Great!" exclaimed Pumbaa.

"You didn't tell us you had a son." Said Timon.

"Well you guys were gone for so long, I didn't expect to see you." Said Kiara.

"That's alright. Pumbaa and I missed everyone so we had to come back." said Timon.

As everyone settled down and talked with Timon and Pumbaa, Shanni, Tara, Taja, and Melody were all outside.

"Guys I'm leaving tonight. I feel bad about what happened to Imani." Said Shanni.

"Yea but, she used Ari to get to Kovu and Simba." Said Melody.

"Yea but if you guys had been there, she admitted to the fact that she loves Ari."

Shanni stopped, sighed and spoke again.

"And if it's worth getting hurt or having her be my new sister, I'm gonna do it. Not for me, but for my brother."

"Well if you go, then I'll go." Said Tara.

"Me too." Said Taja.

"And me." Said Melody.

"Guys not all of us can go. We need at least two of you to stay here." Said Shanni.

"Ok. I'll stay here. To try to keep people from noticing you are gone. But who's gonna go with you?" asked Melody.

"I will. She can use the assistance of a male." Said Taja.

"Alright. Tara, are you gonna go or stay here?" asked Shanni.

"I'll stay here. Just in case."

"Ok. Then it's settled. Taja, you and I will leave tonight." Said Shanni.

**Sorry 4 the short chapter. But hope you liked it… and here's a quiz. Review with this answer: what lioness was Kiara, Camilla, and Vitani talking about in chapter 17? Review with a guess or answer. and if you are wondering where Timon and Pumbaa had been, watch Lion King 1 & a half. **


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Late that night, when everyone was asleep, Shanni, Tara, Melody, and Taja all walked quietly out of the den. They walked down into the grassy plains and stood there quietly talking.

"Ok, Taja and I will be back in a few days." Said Shanni.

"What happens if one of you gets hurt?" asked Melody.

"Most likely neither one of them would get hurt. They are two of the best fighters in the Pride." Said Tara.

Melody agreed.

"Be careful you two. Yall are my best friends and I would DIE if something happened to either of you." Melody said with tears coming to her eyes.

"Me too." Said Tara.

"Don't worry, we'll be fine. Ready Taja?" asked Shanni.

"Let's go find you your sister." Said Taja.

The two soon ran off and were no longer seen to Tara or Melody.

"Well, let's hope they'll be ok and let's get back to bed." Said Tara.

"Agreed." Said Melody.

A few hours later, when the pride had just awaken, nobody had realized Shanni and Taja were gone. Tara and Melody were still sleeping when Adin and Ari returned to the den.

"Should we wake them?" asked Adin.

Ari looked at the two girls.

"Nah. Let's go walk around. They'll be up soon." Replied Ari.

As the two males walked to their favorite spot, the water whole, a strange feeling came across Adin. He stopped. Ari noticed and looked back.

"What's wrong cousin?" he asked.

"I don't know. But for some reason, I have this strange feeling that we are being watched." Said Adin.

Ari raised an eyebrow.

"I doubt it. Come on, let's get some water." Said Ari.

As the two bent down to drink, a strange figure came out of the bushes and smacked Adin right across the face! He was thrown towards Ari. The larger male looked at his cousin and noticed a gash on the side of his face. Ari looked up and saw a familiar face. Mason! The big male they came across when they were cubs.

"OOPS, looks like the young Prince had a bit of an accident." Said Mason.

"Hey you jerk, keep your paws off my little cousin!" snapped Ari.

Mason looked at Ari and smiled.

"And what are you gonna do about it?" Mason mocked.

"Don't worry about it. Just get outta here before you get hurt."

At that point Adin was all fours thanks to the help of Ari.

"You ok?" asked Ari.

"Yea I'm fine. What happened?" asked Adin.

"He's what happened." Ari jerked his head in the direction of Mason.

"You again. What do you want?" asked Adin.

"I just want a little talk with your father or Grandfather."

"NO!" yelled Adin.

Mason jumped a bit from Adin's raise of voice.

"Watch yourself boy. You don't want to end up like your Great Grandfather Mufasa." Said Mason harshly.

"No you watch yourself. You think you can just come into my uncle's lands, smack my cousin in the face, and boss us around. I don't think so. It doesn't work that way." Snapped Ari.

Ari walked towards Mason. Each time Ari got closer, Mason would step back. Ari was large. He was about the same size Mufasa was; with the large muscle, in growing mane, and deep intimidating voice. Ari was now in Mason's face. Mason was so mad, he took a step towards Ari and swiped at him. Ari dodged it and smacked Mason right in the face. Mason had HUGE mark under his eye. Mason almost thrown by Ari.

"Watch yourself!" Said Ari as he got closer and closer to Mason.

"Ari duck!" yelled Adin.

Ari turned around and was tackled to the ground! Adin jumped at his cousin's talker and threw them off.

"Tasha. What do you want now?" said Adin.

"There are many things I want young Prince. And one of them, is you dead!" Tasha jumped at Adin and fought till one of them was injured.

**Further beyond the outlands**:

"Shanni, we have been searching for hours. What if she isn't out here." Said Taja.

"Come on Taja don't give up yet. We've gotta keep searching. " Said Shanni.

"Well your mother is an excellent huntress. Maybe you inherited her traits of hunting." Said Taja.

A huge smile grew wide on Shanni face.

"Taja you are brilliant!"

Shanni walked over and kissed Taja on the cheek. He smiled and is eyes went droopy. Shanni put her nose to the ground. They soon came across paw prints.

"Taja , I found prints." Said Shanni.

"Do they smell of Imani?" asked Taja.

"They sure do." Replied Shanni.

Taja walked over and stood next to Shanni.

"Are they worth following?" asked Taja.

"They sure are." Said Shanni.

The two decided to follow the tracks and soon across something extraordinary.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

What Taja and Shanni found was so amazing, their jaws dropped. The sene set in front of them was a flowing river with beautiful clear water, nice soft grass under their paws, and a clear bright blue sky above them.

"Taja, this is amazing." Said Shanni.

"Yea. Almost as grand as the Pridelands." Said Taja.

The two walked forward and leapt on a large rock. They looked out as far as their eye sight could possibly see.

"Taja look. Antelope." Said Shanni.

Taja looked at Shanni.

"You hungry?" he asked.

"Starved." Said Shanni.

"Well lets go catch us some lunch." Said Taja.

Shanni and Taja both leaped off the rock and walked through the beautiful field of wonder. Them Shanni ran on the other side of the antelope. She had to act like she wasn't interested or else the animal would run. Taja was on the other side and gave a look to Shanni . Suddenly, a lanky, tall, and familiar lioness jumped at the antelope and brought it down. Taja and Shanni were shocked and looked away. But after about three seconds, Shanni and Taja looked back at the animal.

"Hey! What's the big idea that was our lunch." Said Shanni.

"I know. I just thought yall might have needed a little help." Replied the lioness.

"Wait, Imani?" a smile grew wide on Shanni's face.

**Back at Pride Rock:**

"Vitani, I am going to go check the Lands for intruders then redo our markings. Would you like to come?" asked Kiara.

"Sure. Where's your father and Kovu?" asked Vitani towards Kiara.

"Who knows. Probably somewhere with Timon and Pumbaa." Said Kiara.

The two lioness walked around the lands making sure nothing suspiouc has happened. Then, something caught Kiara's eye.

"Tani', do you see what I see?" asked Kiara.

By this time, the two lionesses were at the Northern Borader.

"Yea, I sure do Sis. Let's go see who it is." Said Vitani.

The two trotted towards their discovery. It was an adult lioness and she was serverly thin and hurt.

"Excuse me, are you ok?" asked Kiara.

The lioness looked up at Kiara.

"Yes im fine. Thank you. I'm just looking for my daughter." She said.

Vitani and Kiara looked at each other in confusion.

"And may I ask who your daughter may be?" said Kiara.

"Her name," the lioness coughed.

"Her name is Imani."


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

"Oh my!" said Vitani.

"Let's get her to Pride Rock and maybe we can talk." Said Kiara.

Kiara and Vitani helped the lioness up and walked back to Pride Rock. Once they got into the coolness of the den, Nala came in.

"Who's this?" she asked.

"Mom, we don't know yet but it seems like she is dying of starvation." Said Kiara.

Nala knew exactly what her daughter was asking.

"Zebra or antelope?" asked Nala.

Kiara looked back at the lioness.

"Zebra." Said Kiara.

"One large zebra coming up." Said Nala.

"Thanks Mom." Replied Kiara.

"Kiara, come here." Said Vitani.

Kiara walked over to where Vitani and the other lioness were. She sat down in front of them and spoke.

"What is your name?" asked Kiara calmly.

"My name is Kira. I hope I am not a bother to you." She said.

"No of course not." Said Kiara. "My name is Kiara and this is my sister Vitani."

"Hi" said Kira.

"So, just a few minutes ago, you said you were looking for your daughter named Imani." Said Kiara.

"Correct." Said Kira. "Has she been here?"

Kiara and Vitani looked at her.

"Actually, she has. But she ran off after a small fight with a lioness named,"

"Tasha." Said Kira.

Kiara's eyes widened.

"You know her?" asked Vitani.

"As a matter of fact I do. We were best friends as cubs. We came from the same Pride." Replied Kira.

"Wait a minute Kira. My mother is back with some food for you. Please, eat something so we can continue our conversation." Said Kiara.

"Yes ma'am. Thank you."

Kira got up and walked towards the fresh Kill Nala had brought.

"Thank you." Said Kira to Nala.

"No Problem." Said Nala as she walked to Kiara and Vitani.

"So, what happened? What's her name?" asked Nala.

"Her name is Kira and we just found out something very interesting about her." Said Vitani.

Nala was puzzled and said, "What?"

"Kira is Imani's mother." Said Kiara.

Nala's mouth dropped. About five minutes, Kira was finished eating. She sat down with Kiara, Vitani, and Nala, to finish her story.

"Please continue from where you left off Kira. And please, take your time." Said Kiara.

"Ok. When Imani had just been born, Tasha was furious at the fact that I had given birth to a girl." Said Kira.

"Why?" asked Vitani.

"Truth be told, I do not know. All I remember is Tasha coming to me and saying that we are no longer friends. I asked why and she didn't give a straight answer. All she did was growl and walk away. A few days later, Tasha and I got into a fight. I was severely injured and Tasha convinced everyone to leave me. And that's just what they did. Taking my daughter Imani, with them."

"And you never saw Imani again after that?" asked Nala.

"No. I've been searching for years, trying to find my daughter. I haven't had any luck." Replied Kira.

"Well, maybe you will have luck here." Said Nala.

Kiara, Viatni, and Kira all looked at Nala with confused faces.

"Mother, do you know something I don't?" asked Kiara.

"I sure do. But I don't wanna say it just yet. All I have to say is that Kira needs to stay here in the Pride Lands, with us, at Pride Rock." Said Nala.

"But she needs to search for Imani." Said Vitani.

"Searching, is unneeded."

And with that Nala left the den, leaving confused Kiara, Kira, and Vitani with confused faces.

**2 my co-writter of this story, Kirayoungblood. for those of that dont know, Kirayoungblood has helped meeh with this story a LOT! And for her assistance, the character Kira, is for her. if you need help with a story, tell her. her ideas are amazing! this is 4 yu Kira!**


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Back to where Shanni and Taja were. They were really happy to see Imani.

"Imani, where did you come from?" asked Shanni.

Imani smiled.

"I've been here ever since I left the Pride lands. Pretty amazing huh?"

Shanni's smile grew wider.

"Amazing? This place is Incredible." Said Shanni.

"So Imani, why haven't you come back to Pride Rock?" asked Taja.

Imani sighed and sat down.

"Well, because I was scared. I figured Kovu and Simba, and all the others would hate me. I'm sorry Shanni. It's my fault you were injured. I loved Ari. I was just afraid to tell him. I wasn't sure how he would handle it."

Shanni looked at her paws then back at Imani.

"Well, I'm happy to say that he loves you too." Said Shanni.

Imani's face lit up brightly.

"Really?" asked Imani.

"Yes. He told me and Adin one night." Said Taja.

"Would you like to come back to Pride Rock with us?" asked Shanni.

"I don't know if that would be the right thing to do." Said Imani.

"Don't worry. I have a feeling everything will be just fine." Said Shanni.

Imani and Taja looked at her confused.

"What?" Asked Shanni.

"Nothing. Come on guys lets chow down so we can go home." Said Taja.

The three ate their meal in silence until they were interrupted.

"Guys do you hear that?" asked Taja.

Shanni and Imani looked up at Taja.

"I don't hear anything." Said Shanni.

"Neither do I." said Imani.

The three began to eat again but stopped when Shanni heard the same noise Taja heard.

"Do you two hear.., barking?" asked Shanni.

"You hear it to?" asked Taja.

"I do now." Said Shanni.

Then, almost instantly, three medium sized figures jumped at the three lions.

"Hyenas!" screamed Shanni.

"Run you two! Run, Run!" screamed Taja.

"Taja what are you doing?" asked Shanni.

"Protecting you! Now get out of here. Both of you!" screamed Taja.

The two girls ran but stood where they stopped. They were worried.

"We can't just leave him." Said Shanni.

"I no. We're not going to." Said Imani.

The two girls looked at each other then back at Taja who seemed to be winning his battle with the hyenas.

"Let's go save our friend." Said Imani.

The two girls roared and ran at the hyenas. Knocking them out, one by one.

**Back at Pride Rock:**

"Tara, Melody, I need to talk to you." Said Nala as she met the two other girls at the water whole.

"Yes Nala?" asked Tara.

"How long ago did Shanni and Taja leave?" asked Nala.

Melody's and Tara's eyes grew wide.

"What do you mean?" asked Tara.

"I know that Taja and Shanni left to find Imani. It's ok. You don't have to lie." Said Nala.

"How did you know?" asked Melody.

"I knew from the day Imani left, Shanni would have a change of heart. Trust me. I know my granddaughter. She's just like her mother." Said Nala.

"They left about two days ago." Said Melody.

"How long do you think it would take for them to get back?" asked Nala.

"I don't know. I hope they're both ok." Said Tara.

"Oh they're fine. I had a little talk with Rafiki the day they left."

Melody and Tara was shocked and yet impressed.

"Wow. Cool. I hope they will be back soon." Said Tara.

"Me too." Said Melody.

"As do . Because we have a little surprise for Imani." Replied Nala.

"What do you mean?" asked Melody.

"Kiara and Vitani found her mother."

Both Tara and Melody's mouth dropped with a smile following it.

**Hey Everybody! sorry its been awhile but i hve been REALLY busy with school as well as dance practice, keeping my grades up, and wriing 2 new stories! and as of right now, i am open to new ideas. so if any of you that are reading this story, pm meeh or review with ideas for a new chapter. greatly appreciated. Thanks and enjoy**


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

**In the outlands:**

Taja, Imani, and Shanni were all working really well together with the hyenas. Taja had severely injured one of them and they limped away. Imani and one down. She ready to kill it when another jumped on her back. Shanni helped by throwing the animal to the side. Imani let go of the other hyena due to its injuries. The three hyenas ran away scared. After their battle, Taja, Imani and Shanni all continued their journey back to Pride Rock. On their way back, they encountered a rouge lioness. She was watching the three for a while now, and they had just begun to notice.

"Excuse me, can we help you with something." Said Taja when he caught the lioness' gaze.

The lioness smirked and walked towards the lions.

"Stay behind me you two." Said Taja as he guarded Shanni and Imani.

The lioness got closer.

"Well if it isn't little Imani." Said the lioness as she stared the three teens down.

"H-How do you know me?" asked Imani.

"Don't worry about how I know you. Just know that I do." Said the lioness with a sinister smile.

"What do you want?" asked Taja harshly.

"What I want doesn't concern you boy now stay out of this!" snapped the lioness.

Taja didn't flinch. He wasn't scared of this lioness. In fact, he wasn't scared of anything unless it had to do with his friends and family.

"You watch yourself." Said Taja.

"No you watch yourself. No one told you to leave the Pride Lands in search of this brat. She's nothing but trouble." Said the Lioness.

"You're wrong!" snapped Shanni who came from behind Taja.

"Imani is a good girl. You're probably just jealous. I mean, look you. You're ugly and you look like you haven't eaten for days." Said Shanni.

Taja and Imani chuckled at Shanni's insult.

"Wait a minute." Said Taja. "How did you know we left the Pride Lands? No one knew except our friends."

The lioness chuckled a bit.

"All your friends knew? What about Ari or Prince Adin?" asked the lioness.

"Who are you and what do you want?" asked Taja irritated.

"My name is Ella and just know, that we, will be watching you."

After that the lioness disappeared.

"I have a feeling she will be back." Said Shanni.

"ME too." Said Taja.

Then Shanni and Taja both turned to Imani.

"Imani, do you know her?" asked Taja.

"After she said her name, its all coming back to me. Ella was one of the lionesses that kicked my mother out of the pride when I was a cub." said Imani

"What does that have to do with anything?" asked Shanni.

Imani looked at Taja and Shanni.

"There may be a chance that my mother, may still be alive." Said Imani.

"Only one way to find out." Said Shanni. "Let's get you home."

And with that, the three teens continued their way home.

**Back at Pride Rock:**

Tara and Melody came running in the den. They saw another lioness with Kiara and Vitani.

"Tara, Melody, come here." Said Kiara.

The two teen girls walked over to the queen.

"Tara, Melody, this is Kira. Imani's mother." Said Kiara.

"Hi." Said Tara and Melody at the same time.

"Hello girls." Said Kira. "Now I have heard, that you tow were friends with my daughter."

"Yea, sort of." Said Tara. "What do you mean sort of?" asked Kiara.

Tara and Melody looked at each other.

"Well, she came to the Pride injured. Our King Kovu and Queen Kiara here, let her stay because she said she didn't have a pride of her own." Said Tara.

"And our friend Ari fell head over paw for her." Said Melody.

"Then one day, Ari's sister Shanni, found something very interesting 'bout our little friend Imani." Finished Tara.

"Which was?" asked Kiara.

"Imani.., She wasn't as trustworthy as we all thought." Said Melody.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

It had been two days and Taja, Shanni, and Imani were on their way home. They three teens were tired but had the urge to get home. It was an early morning and not one of them was hungry, because during their journey, they caught multiple gazelle for lunch and dinner. As the three teens walked, and walked. They began to grow tired and stopped for a rest.

"Guys, can we take a break? I'm so tired." Said Shanni.

"Yea Taja can we stop please?" said Imani. "We've been walking for miles and my paws are hurting."

Taja looked at the two girls and saw how tired they were.

"Sure, we can stop." Said Taja.

As they rested, rustling was heard in a nearby bush. Shanni looked towards the bush but couldn't find the source of the sound. Taja and Imai soon heard it and looked in the same direction Shanni did.

"Taja..." said Shanni scared.

"Don't worry. I'll protect you." Said Taja.

Then, Imani got a whiff of something.

"Wait a second, that smell seems very familiar to me." She said.

Imani walked over to bush consciously.

"Imani be careful." Said Shanni.

Imani walked around the large bush. Her eyes winded and she screamed, "SHIKU!"

A big male lion threw himself at Imani and licked her all over the face. He got off of her and stood next to her.

"Howdy little sister." Said the lion.

"What are you doing here?" asked Imani.

"Does it matter?" said Shiku.

"Yes. How did you find me." Asked Imani.

"Don't worry about it." Said Shiku.

Imani smiled.

"Are you going to introduce me o your friends?" asked Shiku.

"Yea come here."

Imani walked over to Shanni and Taja.

"Shanni, Taja, I would like you to meet my brother Shiku. Shiku this is Taja and Shanni." Said Imani.

"Nice to meet you." Said Shiku.

"You too." Said Taja.

"Nice to meet you Shiku. Imani, you didn't tell us you had a brother." Said Shanni.

"Well, he's not my real brother. My mother adopted him after his mother was killed." Said Imani.

"Oh. Wow I'm so sorry." Said Shanni.

"Don't worry about it. It wasn't your fault." Said Shiku.

"Well, can we walk and talk?" said Taja.

"Yea, let's go home." Said Shanni.

"Home?" asked Shiku.

"We will explain on the way." Said Imani.

The others laughed and continued to walk.

Back at Pride Rock, Kira had been accepted to the pride. Everyone loved having her around because she was sweet, smart, and told Kovu everything there was to know about Tasha and her pride. That morning, Kiara was up and out of the den. By that time, her pregnancy was obvious. Simba and Kovu had now known and were really happy for Kiara. The only lion who didn't seem to know was Adin. Kiara figured her son was too busy to realize that he had a brother or sister on their way. As Kiara walked, a voice was heard behind her.

"Kiara!" said the voice.

Kiara turned around and saw Kira, Vitani, and Camilla all walking towards her.

"What are you three doing up?" asked Kiara.

"We didn't want you walking alone." Said Kira.

"Yea and you are pregnant." Said Vitani.

"Don't forget the fact that she is Queen, so if something happened, we would rather us get hurt then you." Said Camilla.

"Awe you guys are so sweet." Said Kiara.

"I'm on my way to the watering whole would you three like to come?" asked Kiara.

"Sure." Said the other three at the same time.

As they walked, Tasha and another lioness watched them from large bushes not very far. As Tasha watched, she noticed the unfamiliar lioness.

_"No! It can't be!"_ said snarled. _"Is that KIRA?"_

Tasha's eye grew wide with fear and anger. At one point, Tasha thought she saw a ghost.

"_But if Kiara can see her, then..,"_

Tasha's sentence was cut short.

"Come Ella. We have work to do." Said Tasha.

"Does it involve the pride landers?" asked Ella.

"Yes it does. But I think we will start Kiara, her unborn cub, and Kira." Said Tasha with an evil twisted and sinister laugh.

With that, Tasha and Ella disappeared through the trees and bushes.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

It was almost sun rise of a new day and Shanni, Taja, Imani, and Shiku had finally made it back to Pride Rock. They were hopping no one would notice they were gone. As the four adolescents reached the great rocks, the came to a stop.

"Imani what's wrong?" asked Shanni.

"I don't know. I have this bad feeling in my stomach right know." Replied Imani.

"Don't worry about it. Hey how 'bout this, I will go inside and grab Tara and Melody? Will they make you feel better?" asked Shanni.

"I DON'T KNOW." SAID Imani.

Shanni smirked and went in up the rocks.

"Don't worry. Everything will be fine." Said Shanni.

When Shanni entered the den, every lion and lioness was up.

"Oh this is so not fine!" said Shanni.

Everyone looked at her.

"SHANNI!" yelled Tara and Melody as they ran towards their friend.

"Hey." Said Shanni with a smile on her face.

"Shanika get your butt over here now!" yelled Vitani.

"Uh-oh." Said Shanni as her eyes grew wide.

"Yea that's right. You are in s much trouble young lady!" exclaimed Vitani.

"How dare you leave these lands without letting any of us know? Your father and I were worried sick." Said Vitani.

"I'm sorry mother. I didn't think anybody would notice." Said Shanni.

"Didn't think anyone would notice? Shanni, your auntie is pregnant and has been looking everywhere for you. I knew it and so did Nala." Said Vitani.

"Grandma Nala you knew?" asked Shanni.

"Of course I knew. You think I would just let you out of here without a warning? Sweet Heart, I knew you had a change of heart because you are just like your mother." Said Nala.

"But you didn't follow us." Said Shanni.

"That's because I figured you were old enough to handle things on your own." Said Nala.

"Wait, how come you went like this when I was her age?" asked Kiara.

"I was. It was your father who had Timon and Pumbaa watching over you." Said Nala.

Kiara and Nala both looked over at Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa.

"What? It was this big head ache that made it watch over you." Said Timon as he pointed fingers at Simba.

"Yea. And you acted just like him so dealing with Simba was hard enough. We didn't need a girl version." Said Pumbaa.

"Oh, and now we have to deal with another Kiara." said Timon

Everyone laughed.

"Vitani, you need to calm down. If you haven't noticed, Shanni is a big girl. Plus, she's just like you. She can handle herself." Said Nala.

"I no. I was just worried about HER." Said Vitani as she nuzzled her daughter.

"Oh, by the way, we have a little surprise." Said Shanni as she ran out of the den.

"Come here girl. Everything is fine." Said Shanni.

Down below, Imani was shaking with nervousness. As she walked up the rocky steps, she stood next to Shanni and faced the Pride.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

"Imani?" asked Kiara.

"Hi." Said Imani.

"Welcome back dear." Said Nala.

"Come here." Said Vitani.

Imani walked in the den and smiled at everyone who greeted her.

"We have a little surprise for you." Said Kiara. Imani looked confused but sighed heavily.

"Before you show me, I have something to say. I am sorry about everything that happened when I was here. I didn't realize it would cause a lot of drama." Said Imani.  
>"Don't worry about it." Sad Kiara.<p>

"Yea. We have had a lot of problems with Tasha anyway." Said Vitani.

"But I don't understand something. What is the point of her hate anyway?" asked Imani.

"Well I have someone that can probably verify that." Said Kiara.

Every lioness moved out of the way and revealed Kira.

"Hello Imani." Said Kira.

Imani's eyes grew wide and she had a small flashback to when she was young.

"Mom?" asked Imani.

Kira nodded her head. Tears swelled up in both Imani and Kira's eyes. Then Imani ran to her mother.

"MOM!" said Imani.

"Oh my darling. My beautiful little girl." Said Kira.

Both lionesses cried when Shiku and Taja walked in. Kira saw her son and more tears began to fall.

"Shiku?" she asked.

"Mother?" asked Shiku.

Then, almost instantly, Shiku ran to his mother. Shiku was bigger than both Imani and Kira. He was a golden color like Simba, with a blondish mane and from his paws to his forearms was white.

"I missed you both so much!"" said Kira in between tears.

"We missed you too." said Shiku.

As the family reunited, Adin, Ari, Simba, and Kovu walked in den. Shanni was the first one seen.

"Shanni!" said Ari as he ran to his little sister. "Where have you been? We've all been worried sick."

"Yea well, I'm not the one you need to talk too." Said Shanni.

She tossed her head in the direction on Imani. Ari's heart skipped a beat as he laid eyes upon her once again.

"Imani?" asked Ari.

"No Ar. It's the Queen of the Traveling Pride." Said Shanni sarcastically.

"Shut up." Snapped Ari.

Shanni snickered. Ari and Imani walked over to each other, not letting the connection of their eyes go ahead to other things.

"Ari I'm sorry. About everything. About Shanni getting hurt, about trying to lure Kovu to Tasha's pride. Everything." Said Imani.

"I hope you can forgive me." Said Imani.

"What makes you think I could believe or even trust you again?" asked Ari.

Imani sighed, looked at the ground, then back into Ari's big blue eyes.

"Because, I came back for you. And because, I love you." Said Imani.

Ari smiled and looked into Imani's eyes.

"I love you too." Said Ari.

"Well don't just stand there." Said Shanni. "Kiss her."

Ari laughed at his sister and kissed Imani.

"Now, our pride is back together." Said Kiara.

Back outside, Ella was watching the Pride Landers.

"This might be a problem." She said.

Then she turned around and headed for her pride.


	31. Chapter 31

CHAPTER 31

The next morning, Kiara and Kira were the first two up.

"So how's our future ruler doing?" Kira asked towards her friend as the two lionesses glowed in the sun light.

Kiara smiled and replied back to her friend.

"Causing his or her mother pain." replied Kiara

Kira looked at her friend's belly. She was rather big as she entered her second to last day of holding cubs.

"I hope your cub turn out to be what you want it to be." Said Kira.

Kiara agreed. As the two relaxed by a rock, Nala came trotting over with Misty, Vitani, and Camila, all at her side.

"Hello ladies. Feeling well Kiara?" Asked Nala.

"Yes mother, I am doing fine. I can't believe I am entering my second to last day of holding this cub." Said Kiara.

"Does Adin now know?" asked Misty.

"Well no. since Kovu and my dad are taking him with them to patrol the boarder; they are going to tell him. I have enough problems to take care of. Like my new cub."

As soon as Kiara said that, Rafiki walked into sight.

"Kiara, today is the day. Later today you will give birth to your cub. I will stay here at Pride Rock to make sure your birth will come out ok. Just make sure you stay near the den." He said.

"But, I thought I had one more day." Said Kiara worried.

"The Great Kings of the Past say otherwise." Replied Rafiki.

Kiara's eyes widened. The adults understood and gave Rafiki their word. He nodded and was off in the direction of Pride Rock. As the adult females talked, Simba and Kovu were looking for Adin. They found him at his favorite place. The watering whole. He was with Tara and Tara alone.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

When Simba and Kovu spotted the two adolescents, they were both half asleep. So the two adult males decided to play a prank on the young prince. They did so by crouching down real low making sure to keep Adin in sight. Simba looked at Kovu. And on the count of three, the two pounced. They landed on the ground and roared so loudly Adin jumped up and ran to the tall grass. Tara, Kovu, and Simba were rolling on the floor laughing. Adin came from the grass and said,

"Dad, Grandpa, that wasn't funny. T-Tara was very scared."

Adin looked at Tara who was laughing her heart away. Kovu and Simba stopped laughing and then looked at the young prince.

"Ok son. Simba and I came to get you so because we have something important to tell you. Plus, we want you to walk the border again. By the way Tara, your practice is canceled to day. I'm not sure why but Vitani will not be doing training for a few weeks. She's been gaining weight. Oh well. If any of us encounter another stray pride member, then we shall improvise. Let everyone know please when and if you go back home."

Tara nodded and said, "Of course Kovu. I will do as you wish. Oh and Adin, make sure to remain calm at all times."

Then the adolescent female ran her tail under the young prince's chin. And at that moment, Tara was off running back to Pride Rock. The three males were soon off on their adventure. As they walked Adin broke the silence with the question.

"Dad. What did you want to tell me?"

Kovu looked at Simba with nervousness in his eyes.

"Want me to tell him?" asked Simba.

Kovu nodded to say yes since he didn't know how to put his words in the right sentence.

"Adin, you're an adolescent and Prince of the Pride Lands. But soon in a few hours, you are going to become a big brother."

Simba looked at Kovu who had his eyes locked on Adin waiting for his reaction. The Prince looked back and forth at his dad and grandfather.

"You mean, the reason why mom was getting so big was because she was carrying another cub?" Adin shouted.

Simba and Kovu nodded simultaneously.

"But that means I will have a younger brother or sister. That is going to be amazing! I can't wait."

Adin was so happy, he passed out. While Simba and Kovu tried to wake the young Prince, Kiara wwas relaxing in the coolness of the den.

"Uh oh!" said Kiara sorely.

She looked at her belly.

"Vitani, its time."

Vitani looked worriedly at her sister. She then roared hopping Nala or another lioness would hear it. Luckily, she had roared loud enough that all lionesses came in. Nala saw the look on her daughter's face. She ran out of the den and found Rafiki behind Pride Rock where Scar use to lay and look over half of the Pride Land territory.

"Rafiki. It's time." She said.

The two raced back as fast as they could. And when they returned, Shanni was racing past them. She was headed out to the plains to find Simba, Kovu and Adin. She found them just in time. She was half out of breath and could barely speak.

"What is it Shanni? Are you ok?" asked Simba.

"I'm fine. Kiara, not so fine." said Shanni in between breaths.

The three males looked at each other in confusion.

"Adin, you're about to meet your new brother or sister."

When Shanni said that, Kovu and Simba took off running. The two adolescents were far behind since Shanni was out of breath. They than began to pick up speed so they can keep up with the two males. The four soon made it back to Pride Rock. Right in time too. They walked right in the den and found Kiara with a furry patch in front of her. The Queen's wish had came true.. Kiara gave birth to a healthy baby girl. Kiara looked up to see her father, husband, and son standing in front of her. She spoke.

"Daddy meet your granddaughter. And Kovu, meet your daughter."

At that moment Nala stepped in and said,

"Now that we have a future queen, we have to present her to the Pride Lands. It's a tradition." She said smiling.

The old queen was happy to see that her daughter has now given the life of a soon to be Queen of the Pride Lands. Kiara had forgotten about the Circle of Life tradition. She agreed with her mother.

"We shall present my darling daughter tomorrow." She said.

The sun was setting around that time, so everyone decided to turn in for the night. Tomorrow will be an extraordinary day for the young princess.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

Animals gathered from far and near on their way to Pride Rock. They are ready to witness the new princess of the Pride Lands. They knew the Princess would be an excellent ruler considering the fact that she come from the blood line of one of the greatest rulers of the Pride Lands. Simba and Mufasa. At the top of Pride Rock's peek, stood Rafiki, with the princess in his hands. Mufasa was in the clouds. He looked down on his new great granddaughter and carried the same smile he had the day Kiara was presented. Once the young princess was thrust into the air, the animals below roared, barked, stomped, and cheered and at the sight of their new princess. Kiara didn't name the cub the day she was born. She was still deciding. And at the moment the perfect name for her new daughter came to her. Her name is now Faith because that is what Kiara always had. After the ceremony, Kiara and went inside the den to rest with her cub.

"Wow, I can't believe I have a daughter. She is so beautiful."

Faith looked like her mother but had Kovu's eye color. She had slight bangs, but not as long as her cousin Shanni's. Although her eyes were green as her father's, she was still royalty. As Kiara bathed her daughter, Adin came in and sat down in front of his mother and new sister.

"Mom, if Faith is royalty, why does she have dad's eye color?" he asked as he looked at his sister.

Kiara wondered the same thing but did not know the answer.

"Maybe because she has more of your father's genies than mine. To be honest Adin, I'm not really sure."

She looked at her daughter than back at her son.

"Ok son, go find your friends and ask them if they would like to see your sister."

Kiara looked at her new daughter and smiled.

"Ok mom. Be back soon. Bye."

Adin walked out of the den and left to find his friends. He got to the watering hole and didn't see his friends. He then spotted them at a nearby tree. He trotted over there.

"Hey guys. My mom wanted to know if you wanted to see the new cub. Do any of you want to?" he asked.

The girls looked at each other and said, "We do."

Adin nodded then turned to his other friends.

"Guys, you want to?"

The guys then nodded yes and stood. As the eight adolescents walked back home, Faith was beginning to walk around the den with her mother at her side. Faith fell a few times, but she soon got the hang of walking. When Kiara and sat down to relax, Faith and was still walking around the den. She walked over to her grandmother Nala, who was half asleep. Nala noticed her granddaughter and welcomed her.

"Well hello my darling granddaughter. How are you today?"

Although Faith wasn't able to speak yet, she smiled. Simba and Kovu walked in the den at that time. Nala turned her head to notice them. Simba walked towards Nala and Faith.

"Well looks like Faith is learning how to walk."

Kiara then walked to get Faith so that she was able to nurse her, and then put her daughter to sleep. The day was short so everyone turned in. Every lion and lionesses were all now fast asleep.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

Months past and Faith was a healthy cub. She was about the same age as Jalen and Jamir now. One morning Adin was up and was on his way to the watering whole for a drink. His sister Faith heard and saw him leave. She looked at her parents, and then got up to follow her older brother. Adin didn't realize Faith was behind him, until they ended up at the watering whole. She didn't want her brother to know she was behind him, so Faith hid in the tall grass behind him. She stayed in the grass and crept a little closer towards the sight of her brother but then made a mistake. When her right paw slammed on the ground, a twig broke under it. Adin heard it and lifted his head. He pointed it the direction of the sound. He saw Faith move but didn't realize it was her. He positioned himself in a pouncing position. He angled himself then jumped in the air roaring. He roared and landed right over his little sister. She screamed. Luckily no one at Pride Rock heard the roars or screams. When Adin realized Faith was under him, he moved off of her and let her up.

"Faith, what are you doing out here? You're not able to leave the den without mom or dad's permission." Adin asked his sister waiting for an answer.

"I followed you. I just wanted to know where you were going. I'm sorry. Are you mad at me?"

Faith's green eyes had tears in them from when her brother yelled at her. Adin saw the tears in his sister's eyes and said,

"No. I'm not mad. Just next time, tell someone you're coming with me. I don't want anything to happen to you."

Faith agreed with her brother then walked past him to drink water.

"So is this where you and your friends hang out most of the time?" she asked as she looked at her brother.

"Yea. Now, we need to get home before mom, dad, grandma or grandpa wake up. Come on. Climb on my back."

Adin bent down to let his sister climb on his back. When Faith was on Adin's back, he sent off in the direction of Pride they returned no one was up. At least, that's what Adin thought. When Adin walked in the den with Faith still on his back, he noticed his mother was gone. As well as Simba.

"This is not good." Adin said.

Faith looked at her brother with a confused look on her face.

"What? What's not good D?"

Adin let his sister off his back, and then said,

"Faith, you don't realize that mom and grandpa are gone?"

Faith looked around the den to see that her brother was right. Kiara and Simba were gone.

"Is that bad Adin?" Adin looked down at his sister and said,

"Yes this is bad. Faith you're just a cub, and when you're gone, mom is going to get worried. Trust me. Especially since you're a princess than that would be very bad, if something happened to you."

Adin turned around and walked down the step like rocks. He looked around where he could possibly see. Then he had the idea of going behind Pride Rock. He went where Scar used to stay and hang his paws over the edge. He didn't find his mother, or grandfather. When he returned to the front part of Pride Rock, he could see Faith trotting away from the great rocks. He couldn't yell or he will wake the others. So he trotted to her and said,

"Where do you think you're going? You're not gonna try and go to find mom and grandpa are you?"

Faith gave him a look that looks like she is saying the words "_yea right_".

"No D. Calm down. I'm just going to the watering hole. I know we just came from there but I'm thirsty again."

Adin didn't believe his sister, so he went with her. When they reached the watering whole once more, Adin heard someone talking to another. He looked in the direction where it was coming from. He couldn't really tell who it was until the lioness stood up. It was Kiara.

"Faith look there's mom."

Adin said to his sister as she was bent down drinking water. Faith looked up and screamed as she ran towards her mother.

"MOMMY!"

Faith was happy to see her mother. Kiara looked back to see her daughter running towards her.

"Hi mommy. Where were you a few minutes ago?"

Faith's hazel green eyes sparkled as the sun light hit them Kiara looked at her daughter but then said,

"Don't worry about where I was. The question is where were you and your brother a few hours ago?"

Faith slimed down in shame.

"We were here at the watering hole."

Adin walked up and said,

"I was at the watering hole. But there was a straggler behind me." He looked at his sister. Faith smiled.

"Mom, where is grandpa?" she was looking around at the time to see if she was able to spot Simba anywhere.

"He's out hunting. Your dad went with him. Hopefully they come back with breakfast." Kiara said.

At the time Kiara said that, Adin spotted two grazing zebra.

"Mom, our pride is big. We have growing cubs so can I help dad and grandpa out a bit."

Kiara looked confused at her son. He pointed his paw in the direction of the zebra. Kiara smiled and knew what her son meant now.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

"Faith, stay here. Your brother and I are about to get breakfast. Now what you see us do, I will be teaching you soon. Ok?" Kiara told her daughter.

Faith did what her mother said and stayed where she was. Adin and Kiara then set off in the direction of their prey. Faith didn't know what was going to happen, so she climbed on a big nearby rock. She was in sight of her mother and brother. It was at least five minutes until she saw her mother and brother attack one of the grazing zebras. Because Kiara was stronger and faster, she went after the other one. She came back successful. Adin and Kiara then dragged their bloody prey back home. But, as they were doing that, a lioness emerged from nearby bushes laughing. Kiara heard it. She saw the lioness and told them to stop. The lioness known as Tasha walked towards them.

"Well look what I found. Kiara, Adin, and who is this?" Tasha walked around the royal family. "Kiara, is this your daughter? A princess to the Pride Lands."

Kiara pulled Faith closer to her.

"What do you want Tasha? You need to leave now."

Tasha looked at Kiara as if she was kidding.

"Adin, take your sister home. Then ask Ari and Taja to come back with you to get our prey."

Adin did what he was told and tried to take his sister home. But Faith did not want to leave her mother's side.

"No. mommy I don't want to leave you." said Faith

Smiling at her daughter, Kiara bent down to Faith's height level and said,

"Mom's going to be fine. Just go home with your brother."

Faith did what she was told and left with her brother. When Faith was home safely everyone was up already.

"Misty, Zida, and grandma, can you come with me please?" asked the Prince

"Sure Adin. What is it?" asked Misty.

Adin took a breath and said, "Mom is out on the savannah with Tasha."

He said it quietly so no one else was able to hear him. The lioness agreed. After that, he walked over to the adolescent females and said,

"Girls, can you watch Faith for me? I need to go back out to the savannah for a while." The four girls looked at each other.

"Sure Adin. What's wrong?" asked Tara.

"I'll tell you later. Faith hang with the girls for a while. I'll be right back."

The girls did what Adin asked and watched Faith. Shanni realized Faith was tired so she pulled her into her arms. Faith was so tired she rested with Shanni, Tara, and Melody until her brother, mother, and the rest of them returned. Back out in on the plains, Kiara was still talking with Tasha. When Nala realized what her daughter was into, she ran as quickly as she possibly could to Kiara's side. When Tasha realized she was out numbered, she took steps back.

"What is that you want Tasha?" asked Misty.

"Yea. Because you're definitely not getting the Pride Lands." Said Nala.

"Oh it's not the Pride Lands I want." Tasha said. she put empahsis on 'I'

"Then what is it you do want?" asked Kiara who was now getting annoyed.

"I want your daughter." Tasha was looking at Zida even though she was talking to Kiara.

"Why would you want my daughter?" asked Zida.

Tasha looked at Zida and said,

"I don't want your worthless daughter,"

At that point, Zida was mad. Tasha then looked at Kiara.

"I want your daughter Kiara. She will be a perfect member of my pride." Kiara stared to growl.

"You will never get my daughter. Or my son. Or any of the cubs or adolescents in my pride."

Kiara was an excellent queen and knew exactly what she was doing and saying.

"Fine. But watch your back Kiara. Your daughter will be mine." Tasha was walking away at the time.

"The Pride Lands will be mine. And when my pride becomes strong, we will attack the pride lands and take ever thing. Starting with your daughter Kiara." She finally finished.

While Tasha's back was turned Kiara was so full of anger, she ran and leapt onto Tasha's back biting and clawing with all her strength. Tasha was weak and no match for the queen. Kiara was soon thrown off of Tasha and onto the ground. Nala was mad at what had just happened to her daughter. So mad she did the same as Kiara, and jumped on Tasha's back. While Nala and Tasha fought, Misty and Zida helped Kiara up. She was laid down by a rock. Zida saw that Nala was in need of help so she ran to the old queen's side. Zida bit while Nala clawed. And Tasha was soon badly wounded. Her cuts weren't deep but they were bad. Because of Nala, Tasha had to limp. Her paw was hurting very badly but weren't broken. When Tasha was gone and out of sight, Nala and Zida went back to where Kiara and Misty were.

"Kiara are you ok?" asked Nala.

"I'm fine mother. I'm just a little sore is all. Now come on, let's go home before she comes back with her pride."

Misty looked at Zida and Nala and said,

"I don't think they'll be coming any time soon. With the way your mother and Zida fought, they will need more training then anything."

She was looking at Kiara as she spoke.

"Oh gosh practice! How are we supposed to practice fight with Vitani pregnant?" asked Kiara.

"Don't worry about that. For right now we just need to get you home to rest. If Faith notices the way you are, she will be asking many questions."

And that's just what they did. Adin was near and saw everything. He couldn't help because he wasn't strong enough and didn't want to get hurt. And by the looks of his mother, Adin was angry. When they all returned home, the sun was setting at that time. Faith was still asleep. And everyone else was about to do the same. Everyone was inside the den and drifting off to sleep.


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

As the days went on, Imani and Shiku spent any moment they could with their mother.

"Mom, it's so good to see you. I've missed you so much." Said Imani.

"You didn't think I didn't miss you two crazy kids. I spent every day, looking for my cubs. And by the looks of it, you two aren't cubs anymore." Said Kira.

"Mom, I just can't believe you're here." Said Shiku.

"Yes. Neither can I." said a voice.

From the shadows beyond the family, emerged Tasha, Ella, and unfamiliar lioness.

"Tasha." Said Kira simply.

"Well if it isn't little miss perfect taking a walk with her brats." Spat Tasha.

"What do you want?" said Kira firmly.

"That isn't any of your business. But, there is one thing that I can't put my paw on." Said Tasha.

"And what might that be?" asked Shiku.

"That fact that your mother is still alive." Said Tasha harshly.

"Yea. It is a shock. But what do you care?" Said another voice from behind Tasha.

Tasha turned around and saw Nala, Vitani, and Camilla.

"Oh well isn't this great? A family reunion." Said Tasha.

"What are you talking about?" asked Vitani.

"Nothing much. Why Vitani, doesn't it bother you that your daughter in law used your son, to get to your brother?" asked Tasha.

"Actually, I'm not surprised." Said Vitani.

"And why is that?" asked Tasha.

"Because I'm sure Imani was tired of looking at your ugly face so much, she would do anything to stop looking at it." Said Vitani simply.

Nala and Camilla laughed.

"Wait a second, wasn't there three of you here?" asked Imani.

"Where did the other lioness go?" asked Shiku.

"That is for me to no, and for you to find out later." Said Tasha.

Tasha walked over and stood next to Ella.

"Ella, do you suppose that, Kiara is the right lioness to rule the Pride Lands?" asked Tasha.

"Well Tasha, in my opinion, no." replied Ella.

"Really? And why is that?" asked Tasha.

"Because, she's weak, spineless, and she doesn't no, how to control her own cubs." Said Ella.

"Alright that's it! I am tired of you two always saying something about my new family. Why don't you two just get out of here and don't come back? Because I am sure that Tasha, doesn't want to get her tail kicked by Nala and Zida again." Said Imani.

"Zida isn't here." Said Tasha.

"No but I am. And Nala, and Camilla, and my mother, and brother, and of course, one of the strongest females in the pride, Vitani. So that's six against two. Now do you really want that to happen?" Asked Imani.

"You are a brave girl you know that?" asked Tasha.

"Yes I no. now leave before you get hurt." said Imani.

Tasha and Ella did what they were told.

"We will be on our way as you say Imani. But remember this; Kiara won't always have her daughter with her. And I will be right there when Faith isn't at Kiara's side."

With that being said Tasha and Ella disappeared.

"I can't stand her." Said Imani.

"Forget her dear." Said Kira.

"Alright. But I still can't stand her." Said Imani.

The group laughed and continued on with their day.


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

**In the outlands:**

"Tasha!" snapped a cranky lioness.

"I'm here." Said Tasha as she stepped forward.

"Where have you been?" asked the lioness.

"I was in the Pride Lands. You should know, you were there." Said Tasha.

"Don't get smart with me. I left because Vitani showed up. I couldn't risk being seen." Said the other lioness.

"Forgive me. But when should this battle happen?" asked Tasha.

The other lioness seemed to have calmed down and spoke with calmness.

"Soon my child. But as I said before, we shall start with Kiara's little princess." Said the lioness with an evil snicker.

**In the Pride Lands:**

Vitani was in the den all day resting because of her pregnancy.

"How are you doing sis?" asked Kovu as he and Kiara walked in the den towards Vitani.

"I'm ok. In pain but ok." Kiara smiled and said, "I know how you feel. I had to go through all of this twice. And brought two beautiful cubs into the world."

Kiara had laid side by side with Vitani. Kovu smiled happy that Kiara brought Adin and Faith into the world.

"Alright you two, go ahead and talk. I'm going to go take the adolescents out with me around the boarder." Said Kovu.

"You're going to take all of them?" asked Vitani.

"Yup. I'm going to find out how their hunting skills work. I've seen the girls already. Time to see if my son and nephew can handle it. But Taja, he seems tough. I'm about to find out how tough these boys really are."

Vitani and Kiara chuckled.

"Be careful with my daughter Kovu!" yelled Vitani after her brother. Kovu this time chuckled.

"I will!" he yelled back.

As Kiara and Vitani relaxed in the den, Kovu went to find Simba to ask for help on analyzing the young adults. He found Simba and Nala talking on the sunning rocks.

"Hey Kovu. What are you up to today?" asked Nala as Kovu trotted near them than sat in front of them.

"I am going to take the adolescents out on border patrol with me. There's six of them and only one of me. Simba, will you help me watch them. The girls really don't need analyzing. The boys I'm worried about." He said.

Simba and Nala chuckled.

"Sure Kovu I'll help." Said Simba standing.

"Thanks Simba. Nala do you want to come?"

Nala looked down at her paws then up at Kovu.

"No thanks. I'm going to go find Kiara and the rest of the girls and relax with them." She said.

"Ok have fun."

Kovu and Simba said at the same time. When Nala walked off, Kovu and Simba did the same but in another direction. When Nala reached the den and found Kiara and Vitani, she could see Vitani was pretty big.

"I hope this is my last day carrying this cub. It was enough pain when Shanni and Ari were born. Now I have to go through more. This sucks." Said Vitani. Soon, something happened.

"OUCH! Wow that hurt. Ugh oh, I think my day carrying a cub is about to end." Vitani said roughly.

"I'm going to get Rafiki." Said Kiara as she dashed out of the den as quickly as she could.

As she did, she stopped in the fields where the adolescents, Simba, and Kovu where.

"Kiara what's wrong?" asked Simba.

His daughter was half out of breath and could hardly speak.

"Vitani, birth, cubs, today, needs Rafiki." She said.

Shanni and Tara came running over.

"Did I just hear you say my mom is giving birth at this very moment?" asked Shanni.

Kiara nodded yes.

"Ok Kiara you take the adolescents home. Kovu and I will get Rafiki. Come on Kovu."

As Simba and Kovu dashed away, Kiara counted the adolescents and went back to Pride Rock. Luckily Vitani's cub had not yet come.

"Mom are you ok?" asked Shanni looking at her mother worriedly.

"I'm fine Shanni. Your brother or sister is just giving me a hard time." Vitani said answering her daughter's question.

It wasn't long until Kovu and Simba appeared with Rafiki. The adolescents immediately left the den. As well as the adult males. It was about ten minutes when Rafiki exited the den and said, "You may enter. But quietly. The cub is sleeping."

Every one outside were soon inside. Vitani had given birth to a healthy baby girl. She named her Lexi.


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

When Misty and Zida returned with Faith from their stroll earlier that day, Faith saw the new cub.

"Auntie Vitani, what is it? Is it a boy or girl?" she asked.

"It's a girl. A girl named Lexi."

Faith was happy that it was a girl, because now she had someone to talk to. Although she liked hanging with her brother, she wanted someone her age and her gender.

"Cool. Now I can stop hanging with Adin and his friends. Although Adin is my brother, he's too rough." She said.

Kiara chuckled and said

"That's because he's a boy. All boys are rough." Everyone agreed.

"Hey. I'm right here." Said Adin.

"Sorry brother. But you are rough." Said Faith.

Adin agreed with his sister.

"Ok every one out of the den. Vitani has to rest with her new cub." Said Kiara as she motioned every lion and lioness out.

"Thank you every one. I will let you all know when you are all able to come back in the den." Said Kiara.

Vitani smiled and said good-bye to everyone. Days past and Lexi was able to walk and talk.

"Hey Lexi. Do you want to play today?" asked Faith as she, Jamir, and Jalen walked over to where Lexi was.

She was with her mother and auntie.

"Sure. Mother, can I go play?" Vitani looked at Kiara and said,

"Sure. But you cubs be careful." She said.

"Yea. And Faith, don't get your cousin or friends in any trouble. You're just like your brother when he was your age."

Faith's mouth dropped and said,

"Mother. How can you compare me to that thing I call a brother."

At that time, Adin and Tara was walking towards them.

"I heard that. And yea, you are like me when I was your age." He said.

Tara chuckled. Adin lightly swatted her.

"Mom, can Adin take us to the outlands?" Faith asked her mother.

"NO! I do not want any of you cubs going over that boarder line. It's far too dangerous. I don't even want Adin over there." Kiara said.

"Mother, what's so bad about the outlands anyway? I mean, it doesn't look so bad." Said Faith.

Kiara nimbly jumped off the rock she was laying on and walked over to her daughter.

"Faith you're not old enough to know about the outlands. I'll tell you about them when your older." She said.

"What! You didn't even tell me about them." Adin slightly yelled.

"That's because you never asked. You were too busy wrestling with us girls as a cub." Tara said.

"That's true." Said a voice from behind. This happened to be Shanni.

"Who asked you?" Adin asked.

Shanni smirked and pounced on her cousin. The two were growling and clawing at each other. Soon, Shanni had Adin pinned to the ground.

"Don't get smart with me." She said to his face.

They both got up and Adin spoke.

"Why are girls so strong?" he asked.

"Because we have more ability then males. It's easy to take your dad down." Said Kiara.

"You took dad down? But he's built like a brick wall." Said Faith.

"You just have to have the skill and patience." Said Vitani.

"And speaking of skill and patience. You cubs can't play today. Vitani and I are taking you all out for hunting practice."

The cubs' faces lit up because of the happiness they felt.

"Jamir and Jalen that means you guys as well. I've already talked with your mother, Jamir. She said it was fine." Kiara said.

"Can we watch?" asked Tara.

"Sure. But just in case, you three may want to go find a few zebra. Our pride is big now." Said Vitani.

"Ok." The adolescents said.

Later that day, Kiara and Vitani were teaching the cubs how to hunt. From a distance, Simba was watching them. He saw how the cubs were paying really close attention to the two adult females. He chuckled to himself when he saw Kiara crouch low in a hunting position. The sun was setting so Kiara and Vitani decided to continue their hunting lessons tomorrow. As they walked back to Pride Rock, Faith saw he grand-pa a distance away so she ran towards him.

"Grand-pa, guess what? Mother was teaching us how to hunt today." She said to him.

Simba smiled and said,

"I know. I was watching you guys to make sure nothing bad happened."

Faith smiled at her Grand-pa then heard her name being called. She saw her mother trotting towards her.

"Faith, don't run away from me like that. If your Grandfather wasn't here, something bad could have happened."

Simba tried to calm his daughter and said,

"Kiara calm down. I was here and nothing happened. And if something happened then you would have had the opportunity to freak out."

Kiara smiled.

"Come on, let's go home. But first, I want you meet someone."

Simba moved and revealed two animals behind him; Timon and Pumbaa. They happen to be Simba's best friends. Kiara noticed them, and told Faith all about them. When the group was home safely, everyone was in the den and drifting off to sleep. Soon after five minutes of chatting with each other, every lion, lioness, Timon, Pumbaa, and cub, was off to sleep.


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39

During the night, Tara dreamed of Adin. She was again out of the den and heading towards the watering hole. Kiara, Melody, and Shanni all heard her leave. Up and out the den the three lionesses walked after their friend.

"Tara. Tara wait up!" yelled Shanni as she, Kiara, and Melody caught up to Tara by trotting.

"What are you guys doing out of the den." She asked her friends before she saw Kiara.

"Don't worry about that. We all heard you leave out of the den so we got concerned." Said Kiara.

"Yea. You're our friend so we look out for you." Said Melody. Tara smiled.

"Tae, are you ok? Did you have another dream again?" asked Kiara as she approached the adolescent lionesses.

"I'm fine and yea I did have that dream again." She said with guilt.

Then from behind, a sinister laughter interrupted their conversation.

"Well, look with the wind blew in." said the voice.

"Girls, stay together." Said Kiara.

From the shadows, walked out a lioness. The same lioness that had fought Kiara a few days back. Tasha.

"What do you want now Tasha? You want these adolescent girls as well as my daughter?" said Kiara irritably.

Luckily the sun was rising so Kiara was able to spot her enemy.

"Sure. Are you willing to give them to me?" said Tasha.

"NEVER!" Snapped Kiara.

Tasha walked around the girls and then stood face to face with Kiara.

"Come on Kiara. You should join our pride. It will be better than staying here at these lands. And your daughter will be well taken care of." She said to the queen.

"You're not getting my cousin or my aunt so why don't you just leave and never return!" snapped Shanni as she stepped in front of her aunt.

At that moment, Tasha got mad.

"Quiet child! This is none of your business." Then Tasha harshly pushed Shanni out of the way of Kiara.

Almost instantly Melody jumped on Tasha and threw her against a nearby tree.

"Don't ever put your dirty paws on my friend." She screamed.

The sun was now fully raised and Simba was out of the den. He saw Kiara and the adolescents then went to wake Kovu. The two males left the den in the direction of the females. Kovu and Simba both jumped in front of the females and stood guard. Kiara noticed Shanni lying on the ground. Shanni wasn't moving.

"Shay!" yelled Kiara.

The queen ran to her niece's side.

"Shanni please wake up!" said Tara.

Shanni's eyes opened and she looked directly into her aunt's eyes.

"Kiara. I- I don't feel too good."

Kiara had tears in her eyes and said,

"Its ok. Don't worry nothing is going to happen."

Shanni now had a scar under her left eye. It wasn't bad but it was bleeding.

"Tasha, you have hurt my niece so you will now DIE!" threatened Kovu.

And with a growl, he sprang from his standing position and fought with Tahsa. While Simba helped Shanni, Kiara jumped in to help Kovu. Then, threw her once again to a nearby tree.

"You just won't give up will you Tasha?" asked Kiara.

"NEVER! You already know what I want. And I will never leave until I get her." Answered Tasha.

"Kiara, what is she talking about?" asked Kovu.

"She said she will never leave the Pride Lands unless she has Faith." Said Kiara.

At that moment, Kovu grew angry.

"You're not getting my daughter. Or my son or any lion or lionesses. So leave or this time you will die!" he again threatened.

"You will not! My pride is strong and will attack your pride in any moment." Then Tasha turned her back and left.

Once she was out of sight, Simba threw Shanni on his back and carried her to Raffiki's tree.

**Sorry for the long wait. For those of you that are still reading please be patient with me. but hope you guys enjoy. New ideas are welcomed.**


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40

After about two hours, Shanni had finally awakened. She found herself surrounded by her friends.

"Shanni, are you ok?" asked Tara.

"Yea I'm fine. My leg is a bit sore." She replied.

"Tasha needs her tail kicked." Said Adin.

"Yea. But are you going to do?" asked Shanni smartly.

"Maybe." Said Adin.

"Oh please Prince Boy. You couldn't even beat Ari in a practice fight." Said Tara.

"Yes I can. But I'm sure he wouldn't want to get his tail kicked." Said Adin puffing out his chest.

"That sounds like a challenge to me little cousin." Said Ari.

"Let's go then." Said Adin.

"Alright. But later Shay needs her rest." Said Ari.

"Yea. I wanna see Adin get beat to a pulp." Said Shanni.

Everyone laughed.

"Well Miss Shanni, you are free to go. Your leg is fine but you still need your rest. If you are to go somewhere, have someone go with you." Said Raffiki.

"Ok. Thanks Raffiki." Said Shanni.

As Shanni tried to get up, Melody and Tara helped her.

"Thanks guys." Shanni said.

"Sure thing." Said Melody.

As the group began to walk away, Kira, Kiara, and Zida all walked over to the group.

"Shanni, I heard what happened. Are you ok?" asked Kira.

"Yes I am fine thank you. Tasha just needs to be taught a lesson." Said Shanni.

"Yea no doubt about that." Said Kira.

"What did Raffiki say about your leg?" asked Kiara.

"He said I shouldn't be on it for a long time. And if I need to walk somewhere, to have someone go with me." Replied Shanni.

"Ok that's good." Said Kiara.

"Well, let's all get back to Pride Rock. Is hot out here." Said Zida.

When everyone that was out returned to the coolness of the den, they began to talk about Tasha.

"So Kira, how did you know Tasha again?" asked Camilla.

"We were friends as cubs. Then as we grew older, we began to grow closer. But, one day, Tasha was furious with me when I was pregnant with Shiku and Imani. She said that I stabbed her in the back and I didn't even know what she meant. To this day I don't." said Kira.

"Wow. That's strange." Said Kiara.

"Yea." Said Vitani.

"Well, maybe if she knew you were here, she would explain what she meant." Said Vitani.

"Tasha already knows." Said a sinester voice.

Everyone looked at the entreance of the den.

"Who are you?" asked Kiara.

Then Taja and Imani stepped forward, as did Kira.

"Ella." They said.

"Hello Kira. Don't you remember me?" asked Ella with a twisted smile upon her face.


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41

"What are you doing here Ella?" asked Taja.

"Don't worry about it child. This is no concern of yours." Snapped Ella.

"Don't talk to him like that." Said Kira.

"Watch it Kira. Wouldn't want your daughter to get hurt now would you?" asked Ella with an evil smile.

"You need to leave. Now." Said Ari as he walked forward.

"Watch yourself boy." Said Ella.

"No Ella. You watch yourself. Ari is rather big for his age." Said Kira.

Ella noticed the size of Ari. She was scared but didn't want to show it.

"Now unless you want to get hurt, I suggest you leave." Said Taja.

"Taja, get back." Said Zida.

"No mother. I've met this lioness before. And I'm tired of looking at her." Said Taja with a snarl.

"You've rarely seen her." Said Zida.

"Doesn't matter. She's here, in our home, threating my friends and family. Maybe next time Tasha should send someone stronger then her." Replied Taja with anger in his voice.

"Oh but I did." Said another voice.

From the other side of Ella, Tasha appears with someone behind her.

"Mason." Growled Ari.

"Well isn't this nice. A beautiful family picture." Said Mason with a mocking tone.

"You got a lot of nerve coming here." Said Kovu as he walked in front of everyone.

"You darn right I do." Said Tasha.

"Why?" asked Kovu.

"You should know." Said Tasha as she looked at Faith.

"You leave my little sister alone." Said Adin.

"Look Prince Boy, this isn't your fight." Snapped Tasha.

"No but if it involves my family and friends, it will be." Said Adin as he walked forward and stood next to his father.

"Tasha, leave. Now." Said Kovu.

"No! I want these lands and that little brat of yours." Snapped Tasha.

"Watch who you're talking to." Said Ari.

"Everyone back up! Now I know I haven't been here long but I don't want any of you in this fight. If anyone should get hurt, it's going to be me. I don't want you touching that cub Tasha. She isn't yours." Said Kira.

"Doesn't matter. Yes it does. Just because you don't have cubs of your own doesn't mean you have to take another's." said Kira with calmness.

Then without warning, Tasha jumped at Kira. With a loud voice Kiara yelled.

"Shanni, Tara, Melody, get the cubs out of here!" the three girls followed orders and rounded up all the cubs. Before they could leave, Shanni ran over to Kiara.

"Kiara, how do we get out?" asked Shanni.

"Go to the very back of the den. I made a hole in the wall when I was your age. Take the cubs and get out!" said Kiara.

Shanni ran back to her friends and the cubs.

"What are we gonna do?" asked Tara.

"Follow me." Said Shanni.

Shanni lead the cubs and her friends to the Kiara had made once before.

"Who wants to go first? We can't send the cubs out." Said Shanni.

"I'll go. Then send the cubs out one at a time." Said Melody.

"Mel are you sure?" asked Tara.

"Yes I'm sure. Just do it!" said Melody.

Once she was out, Melody looked around. Not a lion or lioness in sight.

"Ok Shay, send out the cubs. "Shanni and Tara sent the cubs out one by one to Melody.

"Faith, Jamir, Jalen, and Lexi. That's all the cubs." Said Shanni.

"Ok." Said Tara.

"Go, Tara, with Melody." Said Shanni.

"Where are you going?" asked Tara.

"We need one of the guys." Said Shanni.

"If anyone Ari." Said Tara.

"Ok. Go with Mel and the cubs." Said Shanni.

"No Shanni. You go with her. I'll get Ari. You're one of the strongest females in the pride. Melody and the cubs will need you for right now." Shanni looked at Tara.

"Alright. And be careful." Said Shanni.

"I will." Said Tara.

After Shanni had crawled out of the hole, she noticed Melody and the cubs were gone.

"Melody!" she yelled.

"Shanni! Down here!" Melody yelled in response.

When Shanni made it down to the bottom where the others were, she noticed the cubs hiding and scared.

"Everyone ok?" asked Shanni.

"Yea but the cubs are shaking. Where's Tara?" asked Melody.

"Up there." Said Shanni.

Suddenly, it became silent. The roars died down and no one said a word. After about five minutes, a single roar was let out.


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42

After they heard the roar, Melody and Shanni looked at each other.

"Who was that?" asked Melody nervously.

"Hopefully Tasha." Said Shanni.

"Should we go look?" asked Melody.

"Not with all these cubs with us. It's too dangerous." Said Shanni.

"What if one of the lionesses in our pride got hurt." Said Melody.

"I hope not." Said Shanni.

"Shanni, where's my mommy?" asked Faith.

"Your mom is handling something Faith." Replied Shanni.

"Whose roar was that?" asked Jalen.

"I don't know." Replied Shanni.

"We need to go look." Said Lexi.

"No. we don't want any of you cubs over there." Said Melody.

Then out of nowhere, Kuda comes over.

"Shanni, Melody." He said.

"Dad." Said Shanni.

"Kuda." Said Melody.

"Are you guys ok? Where are the cubs?" asked Kuda.

"We're fine. The cubs are over there under that rock."

Kuda walked over and saw all the cubs.

"Dad." Said Lexi.

"Hey Lexi." Said Kuda.

"Uncle Kuda." Said Faith.

"Hey Faith. Are you cubs alright?" he asked.

"Yea. Melody and Shanni were with us the whole time." Said Jalen.

"Good." Said Kuda.

"Shanni, Melody come here." Said Kuda.

The teen girls walked over to the muscular lion.

"I need you two to go around to the entrance of the cave and see who let out that roar." Said Kuda.

"But what about the cubs?" asked Shanni.

"I'll be here with them. Don't worry about it." Kuda replied.

"Dad are you sure?" asked Shanni.

"Yes, Shanni. I'll be fine." Said Kuda.

"But dad," shanni stopped.

"Shanika, stop being stubborn. Do what I say. Now." Said Kuda.

"Yes sir." Said Shanni.

"Come on Shay." Said Melody.

The two girls ran with all their speed and might towards Pride Rock.

"Why do I have the feeling it wasn't Tasha got hurt?" asked Melody.

"Me too." Said Shanni.

"Only one way to find out." Said Melody.

"Let's get home." Said Shanni.

**sORRY FOR THE SHORT CHAPTER. I DID THAT ON PURPOSE. CAN ANY OF YOU GUESS WHO GOT HURT? HINT: IT WASNT tASHA.**


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 43

When Shanni and Melody reached Pride Rock's den entrance, blood was everywhere. Tasha, Mason, and Ella had gone and the entire pride was circled around someone. Shanni and Melody couldn't tell who it was, so they walked further in the den to get a closer look.

"Shanni, Melody, where are the cubs." Asked Vitani as she noticed the two girls.

"Dad is with them. He has them behind Pride Rock. Not too far from here." Replied Shanni.

"Ok. I'm on my way out to find them." Said Vitani.

"Wait, Vitani, whose roar was that?" asked Melody.

Vitani looked at the girls at the girls with sadness.

"Go and have a look for yourselves." Said Vitani.

After Vitani had left the den, Shanni and Melody looked at each other.

"You don't think?" asked Shanni.

"I hope not." Said Melody.

"Should we look?" asked Shanni.

"After you." Said Melody.

Shanni took the first step towards the pride. Melody followed behind. As soon as Shanni got a glimpse of who the injured lioness was, she gasped.

"What?" asked Melody.

Shanni looked at her friend.

"Who is it?" asked Melody again.

"It's Tara." Said Shanni with tears falling from her face.

Melody's eyes grew wide. Not believing it, Melody took a look herself.

"Tara." She said silently.

Tara looked pretty bad. She had blood coming from her back leg and well as her shoulders. A bad scratch lined her back. But of all things, a scar crossed her left eye. Imani walked over to the other girls with tears in her eyes.

"Imani what happened when we left?" asked Shanni crying.

"Tasha got to her. She knew that the cubs, as well as us, are the prides main concern. As soon as she saw Tara going for Ari, she attacked." Said Imani crying.

"Is she dead?" asked Melody.

"No. she's just badly injured." Said Kiara as she walked over.

The girls looked down with sadness.

"Don't worry girls, my dad will take her to Rafiki's tree for treating." Said the Queen assuring.

As soon as Kiara had said Shanni ran out of the den, the rocks, and out in the savanna. Tears were falling left and right from her face. All of a sudden, anger began to fill up inside of her body, her eyes turn a bloody red, and she loud and proud roar escaped her lungs. Imani and Melody heard and ran after her.

"Shanni, its ok." Said Imani.

"Yea Tara is going to be alright." Said Melody.

"The next time I see Tasha, I'm going rip her eyes out, give her a scar over her eye, and rip the fur off her tail." Said Shanni angrily.

"Shanni calm down. Tara isn't going to like you saying that kind of stuff." Said Imani.

"Imani is right. Relax." Said Melody.

Shanni had calmed down a little bit. Her eyes grew purple again but the rage still lingered in her body.

"You guys are right. If Tasha wants a fight, she's gonna get one." Said Shanni.

After that, Shanni began to walk home. Imani looked at Melody.

"You we're gonna have to calm her down somehow right?" asked Imani.

"Oh yea. This girl has problems." Replied Melody.

"But you gotta love her." said Imani.

"Yea. Come on let's get home. The sun is setting and I don't want to be out here at night." Said Melody.

"Yea. Hopefully Tara is alright by tomorrow so Shanni can calm her tail down." Said Imani with a smile.

"Oh yea." Said Melody.

When everyone returned to the den, they all began to settle down. The cubs had returned to their mothers and everyone drifted off into a nice peaceful sleep.

**OK GUYS, NEW CHAPTER. Hope you like them. another thing, pictures of Ari and Imani will be up soon. they are becoming my favorite characters in this story. hope you like them. By the way, this story is copyrighted. as well as MY pictures.**


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter 44

The next day, Kuda was up and out of the den. He was on his way to the waterhole when something caught his attention. Not too far from the watering whole, there was an unknown adolescent laying down. Kuda looked over and for some reason, he felt like he knew this teen. Being the nice guy that he is, Kuda walked over to the young creature. The adolescent was a small girl, with peach fur and sparkling green eyes. She was breathing but she was rather skinny. Her eyes were closed and her breathing was beginning to slow down. Kuda looked up at the sky. The sun was high and the heat was unbearable. Although Kuda thought he knew the young girl, there was a part of him that said he didn't. In order to find out, Kuda said a familiar name.

"Sage?" he asked.

The young girl's eyes fluttered open. The adolescent raised her head and looked Kuda in the eyes.

"Kuda?" she asked.

"Sage? What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Uncle Kuda. I'm so happy to see you." Said the girl.

"Sage, where is your mother?" asked Kuda.

"She's out on a hunt with the rest of the pride." Replied Sage.

"You don't look so good. Are you alright?" asked Kuda.

"I'm fine. Its just really hot and I really hungry." Said Sage.

Kuda looked away from the young girl and out towards the plains. He saw nearby zebra grazing in the grass.

"Sage. Stay right here." Said Kuda.

Sage smacked her teeth.

"Like I have a choice." Said Sage.

When Kuda left, he came right upon a young zebra calf. It was small but it was jus enough for a young adolescent. Although lioness were usually the main hunters, Kuda knew perfectly well how to hunt. After about thirty seconds on constant watching, Kuda attacked. He took the baby down within thirty seconds. When the prey was killed, Kuda dragged the prey back to Sage.

"Here Sage. Eat." He said.

Sage lifted her head and saw the fresh kill. A smile crossed her face.

"I don't have the energy to get up." She said looking at Kuda.

"I'll help you." Said Kida.

As Kuda lifted the young lioness, she walked over to the young zebra with all her mite and strength. When Sage hit the ground next to her meal, she instantly began eating. Within five minutes, Sage was full. She ripped the zebra down to the bone. After she finished, she turned to Kuda.

"Thank you." She said giving him a nuzzle.

While they were talking, another lioness with gray fur and purple eyes walked up.

"Kuda?" she asked. Kuda turned away and looked at the lioness.

"Lea?" he asked.

The other lioness nodded.

"Is it really you?" asked the lioness.

"Yea. It hasn't been long since you last saw me." Said Kuda.

"It seems like forever." Said Lea.

"Come here. Come give me a hug." Said Kuda.

"I've missed you." Said Kuda.

"Ive missed you too baby sister." Said Kuda.

**Well what do you know? Kuda has a sister! Can anyone guess what's going to happen next...?!**


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter 45

As the pride began to emerge from their slumber with the rest of the animals on the African plains, Kuda walked back to Pride Rock with Lea and Sage. When they arrive to the great rock, Lea stopped.

"Lea what's wrong?" asked Kuda.

"It's hard to believe you live here. The great Pride Rock. It's almost like King Simba himself will walk right out of that den and come talk to you." Said Lea.

And almost instantly, Simba did.

"Kuda, Kovu wants you" Simba stopped when he saw Lea and Sage.

"Well hello. Kuda, who's this?" asked Simba.

Kuda looked at the two lionesses then back at Simba.

"Simba, I would like you to meet, Lea and Sage. My sister and my niece." Said Kuda looking back at the two lionesses.

"Hi. Kuda, you didn't tell me you had a sister." Said Simba.

"Yea. It's not really something I talk about." Said Kuda.

"Why not?" asked Simba.

"Yea big brother. Why didn't you tell anyone about me?" asked Lea with a smirk.

"Hush Up. And I've never talked about my family. Not since I left the pride." Said Kuda.

"Well that's interesting." Said a voice from behind.

Kuda and Simba turned around and saw Vitani standing with Kiara and Nala.

"Vitani." said Kuda.

"Good Morning dear." Said Vitani.

"Hi. Um.. Lea, Sage come here." Said Kuda.

Lea and Sage walked up the rocks and stood next to each other but came face to face with Vitani.

"Lea, Sage, this is my wife Vitani, Queen Kiara, and former queen Nala." Said Kuda introducing everyone.

"Hi." Said Vitani.

"Hello there. Wow Kuda, I didn't think you would end up with someone like her." Said Lea.

"What do you mean?" Asked Kuda.

"It's just that she's pretty and you're just so ugly." Said Lea playfully.

Kuda smacked her on her head.

"Ow you jerk!" shouted Lea.

"Knock it off." Said Kuda.

"Sage, why don't you go mingle with the other teens." Said Kuda.

"Other teens?" asked Sage.

"You don't have to be scared." said Kuda.

"Kiara has a son about your age. Right Kiara?" asked Kuda.

"Yea. I can call him out here if you want." Suggested Kiara.

"Oh no thank you." Said Sage.

"Stop being scared. Adin!" yelled Kuda.

"No stop uncle Kuda." Said Sage.

"Calm down." Said Kuda.

After Kuda had called Adin's name, he and Shanni appeared.

"Hey uncle Kuda, what's going on?" asked Adin.

"Adin I want you to meet Sage. My niece and your cousin Shanni." Said Kuda.

"Cousin?" asked Shanni.

"Yes Shay cousin. " said Vitani.

"Dad, you didn't tell us you had a sister." Said Shanni.

"Dad?" asked Lea.

"Oh, right. Lea, this is my daughter Shanni and my nephew Adin, and I don't know where Ari could be." Said Kuda.

"He's out with Imani again." Said Shanni rolling her eyes.

"Don't be a hater Shanni. You know you like Taja." Said Adin.

Shanni's heart skipped a beat and her cheeks began to turn reed.

"No I don't! Taja and I are just friends." Said Shanni.

"Yea? Well then why are you blushing?" asked Adin teasing.

"Shut up Adin!" shouted Shanni.

As Adin continued to laugh, Shanni swatted him on the head.

"Ouch!" said Adin.

"Sorry, my paw slipped." Said Shanni with a smirk.

"Ok enough you two. You fight like you're brother and sister." Said Kiara.

"He started it." Said Shanni.

"And now I'm finishing it. Now be nice and take Sage to meet the others." Said Kiara.

"Yes Mom." Said Adin.

"Yes auntie Kiara." Said Shanni.

When Shanni, Sage, and Adin left, the adults began to talk. After a while, a small group of unknown lions appeared. This was Lea's pride. And the introductions began again.


	46. Chapter 46

Chapter 46

"Dad, where are we going?" asked a little girl towards her father.

"We are going to the Pride Lands. Home of the great Pride Rock." Replied the father.

"Isn't that where king Simba lives?" asked the little girl.

"Yes Mara. That is where Simba lives. But by this time, I'm sure his daughter is ruling." Said the father.

"Princess Kiara." Said Mara.

"Yes. Princess Kiara. But like I said, she may be ruling." said the father.

"Mara!" said a voice.

"Uh-oh, Mom is calling." Said Mara.

"Go see what your mother wants before we leave." Said the father.

"Yes Daddy." Said Mara. As Mara walked away, her mother came to her.

"Zazu, where do you think you're taking her?" asked Bell.

"Oh Bell, I'm taking her to the Pride Lands. No big deal." Said Zazu.

"Well if you are going to take out daughter somewhere, at least tell me when and where you're going." Said Bell.

"Yes Dear." Said Zazu.

Bell smiled at her husband and daughter.

"I think it would be great to visit your old friends." Said Bell.

"It would." Said Zazu.

"Why don't you come with us Mommy?" asked Mara.

"Yes dear why don't you? I would be nice for you to meet Simba, Nala, Kiara, and the rest of the pride." said Zazu.

"Oh no darling. There's no need for me to intrude." Said Bell.

"But you won't. Simba is nice. And I'm sure you would love the Pride Lands." Zazu replied.

"Well. Alright." Said Bell.

"That's my girl." said Zazu.

As the family of birds began to fly off, Mara was very excited to finally meet the family her father has worked for.

**Beyond the Outlands:**

"Tasha! I want you to do me a huge favor." Said a lioness.

"What is it?" asked Tasha to the unknown lioness.

"I want you to go to the forbidden outlands and find an old friend of my husband's." said the sinister lioness.

Tasha's eyes widened.

"You don't mean..?" asked Tasha.

"Oh yes. I mean them." Relied the lioness.

Tasha smiled and walked away.

"Take someone with you." Said the other lioness.

"Ok. Ella, come with me." Said Tasha.

"Yes ma'am." Said Ella.

As the twisted lionesses began to walk away, the other lioness called after them.

"Don't be long girls! SImba will be in for a surprise." Said the lioness with an evil snicker.

**Close to the Pride Lands, somewhere in the Outlands:**

As Zazu and his family reached the Pride lands, he looked down and seen someone very familiar. He landed his family.

"We are going to take a break." He said.

"Zazu, what's wrong?" asked Bell.

"Nothing. Just wait here for a moment." Said Zazu.

He took flight and disappeared behind some trees.

"Momma, what's wrong with dad?" asked Mara.

"I don't know dear. I don't know." Said Bell.

As Zazu got closer to the familiar lioness, he heard everything she was saying. There was a pride circled around her.

"Listen everyone! Simba has been king for too long! It's time to bring him down." Said the lioness.

"But what about his daughter?" asked another lioness.

"His daughter is the least of our problems." Said the lioness.

"In three days, we attack the Pride lands. And we take what is rightfully ours!" said the lioness.

After her speech, her pride began to grow in cheer. Zazu's eyes grew wide.

"I must tell Simba." He said.

Zazu took flight back to his family, on their way to the Pride Lands they went.

**what did you guys think? hope you liked it. and if any of you are wondering why some of the chapters are short, i did that on purpose. I also didnt have time to write of them out. Sorry, but i hope you liked them anyway.**


	47. Chapter 47

Chapter 47

On their way to the Pride Lands, Zazu and his family spotted another familiar face. Zazu smiled and, once again, he landed his family.

"Well if it isn't Princess Kiara." Said Zazu as he stood behind Kiara as she bent down to drink water.

Kiara picked her head up and turned around.

"ZAZU!" she yelled.

Zazu smiled and landed on Kiara's shoulder.

"I've missed you so much." Said Kiara.

"Glad to be back in the Pride Lands." Said Zazu.

"What are you doing here?" asked Kiara.

"Came to show my daughter and wife the Pride Lands." Said Zazu.

Kiara looked at Zazu.

"Well, where are they?" asked Kiara.

"Right over there." Said Zazu.

"Bring them over." Said Kiara.

Zazu called Bell and Mara.

"Kiara, this is my wife Bell and my daughter Mara." Said Zazu.

"Hi. I'm Kiara." Said Kiara.

"Bell, Mara, this is Kiara. Simba's daughter and heir to the throne. " said Zazu.

"Actually, I'm the new queen of the Pride Lands. Kovu and have a son and a daughter now." Said Kiara.

"Wow. Shows how long I've been gone." Replied Zazu.

"Well, let's go see my dad." Said Kiara.

"That's just what I need to do. I have something to tell him." Said Zazu.

"What is it?" asked Kiara.

Zazu looked around then looked back at Kiara.

"I'd rather talk about this in the safety of Pride Rock." Replied Zazu.

Kiara gave a confused look.

"Ok." She said.

As the Queen and family of birds walked back to Pride Rock, Adin and Shanni were walking out of the den.

"Where are you two going?" asked Kiara to the Prince and his cousin.

"We are going to see Tara." Replied Adin.

"You two be careful." Said Kiara.

"Ok Mom." Said Adin.

"Yes auntie." Said Shanni.

As the two teens walked away, the others walked into the den.

"Daddy, I have a surprise for you." Said Kiara as she entered the den.

Simba was lying down but got up when he saw and heard Kiara.

"What is it?" asked Simba. Kiara stepped side and revealed Zazu.

Simba's eyes grew wide with happiness.

"ZAZU!" HE YELLED.


	48. Chapter 48

Chapter 48

As soon as Simba saw Zazu, his eyes lit up with joy and happiness. Before Zazu could say anything, Simba was asking him all sorts of questions.

"How you been? I didn't think I would ever see you again. I can't believe you're here." said Simba.

"Simba, I will answer all of your questions later. Right now I really need to talk to you." Said Zazu.

Simba calmed down and looked Zazu in the eye.

"ok. Sure." Said Simba.

As Zazu and Simba walked out of the den, Zazu landed on Simba's shoulder like he use to.

"Simba, we have a major problem." Said Zazu with all seriousness in his voice.

"Whats going on?" asked Zazu.

"She's back." Said Zazu.

"She?" asked Simba.

Zazu nodded his head.

"You don't mean.." Simba said.

"Yes. Her." Said Zazu.

Simba began to think.

"what are we gonna do?" asked Zazu.

"Well, I know one thing we have to do. Warn the pride." Said Simba.

"But what about the cubs?" asked Zazu. "I have noticed a lot of new cubs I just got here."

Simba thought again.

"We'll think of something. " said Simba. "I almost lost my pride to her once. I am not about to let this pride slip from my daughter's paws this time." Said Simba.

**Back at Rafiki's Tree:**

Shanni and Adin had just made it to Rafiki's tree when Tara was on her way out.

"Tara!" shouted Shanni as she ran towards her best friend. Tara smiled and saw her to friends.

"Hey Shay!" said Tara.

"Hey Adin!" said Tara.

"Hello Tara. We've missed you." Said Adin.

"Ive missed you guys too." Said Tara.

"How are you feeling?" asked Shanni.

"I feel better then before. Now I can run with you guys again." Said Tara with a smile.

"Yea but you better be careful. I don't want you hurting yourself anymore." Said Shanni.

"You got it mom." said Tara mocking Shanni.

"Well lets get you home so everyone can see you." Said Adin.

"Lets go." Said Tara.

**In the Outlands:**

"yes! Our Pride is perfect! We will attack in two days! Simba will finally get what he deserves!" said an evil lioness.

"I have an idea." Said Tasha to the other lioness.

"What might that be?" asked the first lioness.

"It has something to do with Kiara's daughter." Said Tasha.

The other lionesses and lions smiled at Tasha's thought. The head lioness smiled and said,

"We will take her tonight."

Any thoughts, ideas, or suggestions..? read and review please


	49. Chapter 49

Chapter 49

It was a late night when all were sleeping. Kiara & Kovu at the royal part of the den, Adin with his friends, Simba & Nala near the front of the den while everyone else was spread across this cool den. Dreamers were dreaming dreams of peace in the Pride Lands. One particular lioness especially. Tara was dreaming a dream she hadn't dreamed in a long time. A dream of her and Adin. The new rulers of the Pride Lands. Kiara & Kovu stepped won and Adin stepped up with Tara as his queen. She dreamed Adin was as big and muscular like his grandfather Simba with a big brown mane, and royal red eyes, while she was long and slinky with muscle like a normal lioness. Her beautiful ice blue eyes to match her light brown coat. The lands were flourished and Adin was the father of twin cubs. A boy and a girl. But soon, her dream began to turn into a nightmare! A new enemy had risen and was trying to destroy her home, friends, and new family. He was large and stronger then Adin. A fight broke out and Adin had fallen. After his fall, Tara woke up. She was sweating and covered in it. As a way to cool herself down, Tara walked out of the den and was headed towards the watering whole. With an unknown cub following her. As Tara walked, she didn't realize Faith had followed her. Out into the night the young Princess followed her brother's friend. When Faith caught up to Tara, she made Tara jump a bit.

"Hi Tara." Said Faith.

Tara jumped when she heard the princess speak. Tara turned around and looked down.

"Faith, what are you doing out here? If your parents find out here they'd kill me." Said Tara.

"Don't worry. They wont know." Assured Faith.

"And if they do find out?" asked Tara.

"Then..." Faith stopped and was caught off at the same time.

"Then what little girl?" asked a voice from behind. It was Kiara.

"Oh. Hi mommy. I didn't see you there." Said Faith nervously.

Kiara raised an eyebrow.

"No but I saw you leave." Said Kiara.

"Kiara, I'm sorry. I didn't know she was out here." Said Tara.

"It's ok Tara. You're not in trouble. I know how my daughter is. Believe me." Said Kiara as looked down at her daughter. Faith smiled.

"What are you two girls doing out here anyway?" asked Kiara.

"I was getting a drink and didn't realize I was being followed." Said Tara.

"Sorry." Said Faith. Tara smiled.

"It's ok." Said Tara assuring the princess.

As they talked, Tasha, Ella, Mason, and another lioness named Shawni all watched closely at the females.

"Take your positions." Said Tasha.

The others did what they were told and surrounded the Queen and the young females. Tasha walked right up to them.

"Well isn't this nice. Looks like the night holds strange things." Said Tasha.

"Yea you being one of them." Said Tara.

"Bite your tongue child. You wouldn't want to get hurt again." Snapped Tasha.

"You won't touch her Tasha. Not as long as I'm here." Said Kiara.

"Careful Kiara. You wouldn't want to make a mistake." Said Tasha evilly.

"Your mistake is coming here." Said Tara growling.

"Calm your child Kiara!" said Tasha.

"She's a big girl Tasha she can handle her self. But I won't let you hurt her." Said Kiara with a snarl.

"It's not her I want." Said Tasha as she looked at princess Faith.

Kiara noticed and grabbed Faith.

"Leave Tasha. Now." Snapped Kiara harshly.

"Not until that little brat is in my clutches." Said Tasha.

"Never!" spat Kiara.

"Fine. Then I guess I'll have to take matters into my own paws." Said Tasha.

"What are you talking about?" asked Kiara.

"You're about to find out." Said Tasha.

And with that, a roar escaped Tasha's throat. Mason, Ella, and Shawni revealed themselves from the shadows.

"Now I suggest you give up your daughter or fight for her." Said Tasha.

"I'd rather die then let Faith anywhere near your pride." Said Kiara.

"That can be arranged." Said Tasha.

Suddenly, Ella jumped on the Queen's back and took her down. Tara jumped at Tasha but was intercepted by Shawni. In al of this, Faith knew to run. She ran as fast she could. After finding a small cave, the young Princess took coverage in it. During the fight, Kiara was thrown against a rock. Death was coming in the form of Tasha. But before the evil lioness even took to the Queen's neck, a large muscular figure blocked her way and threw Tasha aside. Ari had come to the rescue.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

"I'm fine. Thank you." Said Kiara.

"Why is she back?" asked Ari.

"No time to explain. Right now I want her out of my lands." Said Kiara.

"You got it." Said Ari.

After that, he took off in the direction of Tara and Shawni. He seen Tara struggling & came to help. Ari immediately picked up the young lioness and threw her against a rock. Blood began to ooze out her shoulder.

"Stay away from her!" snapped Ari with anger.

Shawni had fear in her eyes and ran away. Into the night she disappeared.

"Are you ok?" asked Ari.

"Yea Thanks." Said Tara.

"No problem. Now lets go help Kiara." Said Ari.

The two teens ran at full speed towards their Queen. Thanks to Tara, Ella had run away with a broken forearm and Tasha was still going. As soon as Kiara was able to keep her balance, she looked Tasha. But Tasha looked away and looked at someone else. It was Mason and he was nodding to her. Tasha turned back to Kiara, Tara, and Ari.

"You win this round Kiara. But you wont next time." Said Tasha.

Then she turned and ran away. Kiara was breathing heavily but paid no mind to it. Instead, she constantly turned in circles.

"Faith?" she asked.

"Faith..?!" she yelled.

The queen began to scream her daughter's name.

"FAITH‼" She yelled again.

But the Princess did not respond. Kiara began to cry. All of a sudden, screams were heard.

"Mommy‼" said the voice.

"Faith!" yelled Kiara.

The Queen took off in the direction of the screams. She was stopped by Ari.

"Kiara are you crazy? Where do you think you're going?" he asked.

"I'm going to find my daughter."

"Not alone you're not" Said Ari.

Kiara smiled at her nephew then looked at Tara.

"Tara, go back to Pride Rock and tell everyone to prepare for battle." Said Kiara.

"Ok. You two be careful." Said Tara.

"The sun is beginning to rise so we have to get going. I want my cousin back." Said Ari.

"Let's go. Hurry Tara! Go!" said Kiara.

Tara began to run towards Pride Rock. After she was out of sight, Kiara and Ari set out to find their lost princess.

**sorry for the long chapter. 50 is going to be the last chapter. unless anyone had any other ideas.**


	50. Chapter 50

Chapter 50

As Kiara and Ari ventured off into the unknown, they seemed to be getting closer to Tasha and her twisted pride. Thanks to Mason, a scent trail was left behind. Ari led the way, for he was bigger, stronger, and had a better nose then Kiara. Sort of. As they continued to walk, Ari stopped.

"It's gone." He said.

Kiara lowered her eyebrows in confusion.

"What do you mean?" she asked her nephew.

"The scent that Mason left. It's gone." He said.

Kiara grew furious.

"Once I get my claws on Tasha, it will be all over." She said between her teeth.

"Kiara calm down. We'll find her. Even if takes a while." Said Ari to comfort his aunt.

"Thanks Ari." Said Kiara.

As they continued to search, Tara was telling Simba what Kiara had said before she and Ari had left. Simba paced the floor as he, Tara, Kovu and Nala all decided what to do. Right before Simba could speak, Zazu flew in the den.

"Simba, I think I may be able to help." Said Zazu.

"You do? How?" asked Simba to the old bird.

"Well, I know where Tasha and her pride reside. It's not too far from here. I can take you there if you wish." Said Zazu.

"That would be great." Said Simba.

"But wait, what about the rest of the Pride?" asked Tara.

"Tara's right Simba. We can't just leave. And plus what about the cubs? And for all we know, Tasha's pride could be stronger than ours." said Nala.

"I don't know about that." Said a voice.

Everyone in the den turned around to see Kira standing there.

"I hope I'm not intruding or anything. I was looking for Tara when I overheard what you had said Nala." Said Kira as she walked in the den.

"By the way Tara, Adin is looking for you. He's out in the savannah." Said Kira.

"He is?" Tara asked.

A smile grew on Tara's face.

"Why the smile Tara?" asked Nala as she herself smiled knowing what Tara was thinking.

"Oh, it's nothing. May I be excused? Don't want to keep the Prince waiting." Said Tara as her smile grew bigger.

"Go ahead. Unless there's something else you want to tell us." Said Simba.

"No that's all Kiara had said." Tara replied.

"Then you may go. Thank you for the news Tara." Said Kovu.

"You're welcome."

After that, Tara had ran out of the den and right into the one lion that was looking for her; Adin,

"Oh, sorry Adin." Sad Tara.

"No it's my fault." Said the Prince.

Tara smiled and Adin smiled back.

"Would you like to take a walk with me?" asked Adin.

"Sure." Said Tara.

The two teens began to walk smiling and giggling with each other. Back in the den, Kira had sat down with Simba, Nala, and Kovu.

"Kira, do you know something about Tasha that may be helpful to us?" asked Nala.

Kira sighed heavily.

"I do. I know that Tasha has always been a jealous lioness. But to do something like this, just isn't," she paused.

Nala stepped in and spoke.

"It isn't like her is it?" asked Nala.

"No. Everyone knew not to mess with Tasha. She had anger issues, she was strong, and if a fight had broken out in our pride, Tasha was always the first one to help. But to do something strange like this, it's just odd." Kira finished.

"Well, now that you mention it, I do know something else." Said Simba.

"You do?" asked Kovu. Simba nodded.

"Well, what is it?" asked Nala.

"She has returned." Said Simba.

Nala and Kovu knew exactly what he meant. Their eyes grew wide with fear and anger.

**So, I guess 50 isnt the last chapter. Sorry but there's still a few more things that we have to write. And suggestions are open. Also i am not sure if anyone noticed, but i am looking for an artist that would like to draw the characters for the story. if anyone in intersted, please let me know. I would really apperciate it. Thanks and I hope you guys enjoy. Dont forget to review.**


	51. Chapter 51

Chapter 51

"Laila, can we take a break? We've been walking for days. Little Tyra can barely keep up." Said a lion towards his pride's leader.

Laila stopped and turned to her pride. She noticed how tired they were and knew the other lion was right.

"You're right Leo. We can rest here." Said Laila.

"Thank you. And don't worry, we'll find him. Most likely, little Jamir is being cared for by a loving pride." Replied Leo. Laila looked at him.

"You're right." Laila said.

The lioness looked away from her pride member and out as far as her eyes could see. She was going to find her son. Laila was a sweet and caring lioness with motherly instincts and is very overprotective. She was very intelligent and if need, was very lethal. Her coat color was almost all white with fine, small golden stripes almost hidden by all of her fur. Her eyes were a beautiful blue and her legs were full of muscles. Laila was also the mother if Jamir. Her pride members loved and respected her a lot. They basically one big family. The pride's biggest male was Leo. He was sweet, kind, suave, tricky, and overprotective like Laila, easily angered and hates when others threaten him or his pride. He was a little devious at times but overall, he was a big softy.

There were three cubs in the pride; two girls named Tyra and Ramia, and a boy named Rama. Ramia was almost all red but had a bit of yellow in her. Her eyes almost green and her paws are slender and small, and her legs are long a muscular. Ramia was smart, tricky, girly, but at times can be a real fighter. Her twin brother Rama was a bit darker then she was. His body was slender as well as his legs and body. His eyes were reddish but get darker as they reach the pupil. His body was also made up of slim muscle. These two twins were a little awkward but fun to be around. Then there was Cid. Now, he wasn't a lion but a bird. Sort of like Zazu. He was an Ayres's Hawk-Eagle and was Laila's assistant. He was sweet, fast talker, intelligent, lovable, and very loyal.

Then there were adolescents. Daemon, Darien, and Shasta. All of them were males. Shasta was the oldest. He was, like the others, overprotective, sweet, smart, and vicious if he needs to be. His biggest petpeve, when cubs get abused. He had golden fur, dark brown mane with the ends of his tail dark brown. His paws were a bit bigger then Leo's. Daemon was after Shasta in age. He was almost black furred with a reddish mane. His tail fur was red to. His eyes, a dark emerald. The youngest of the three was Darien. He was all black with brown fur around his paws with dark brown tail hair and a mane that was a bit reddish to almost black. His eyes, very bright green. The last two members in the pride were named Jairo and Varisa. Jairo was sweet, smart, cute, crazy, and very loveable. And he loves to play fight. Even though he was an adult. Varisa was probably the youngest adult in the pride. She was quiet and reserved, smart, sweet, and can be devious like Leo. This was the Traveling Pride.

"I am going for a walk. Would anyone like to come with?" asked Varisa as she arose from her position.

"I'll go with you. Wouldn't want a pretty lady like you going by yourself." Said Jairo as he smiled at Varisa.

The lioness smiled and laughed at the lion.

"You're so weird." Said Varisa.

"I know." Said Jairo.

"You two be careful. I don't want either of you getting hurt." Said Laila.

"Yes Laila." Said Varisa.

"Don't worry. We won't get into any trouble." Said Jairo.

"Ok." Laila smiled and laid back down.

As Varisa and Jairo began to walk, they noticed something very familiar about what they had seen. The two had been walking for about five minutes after they left their pride. The stumbled upon something that was known throughout the entire African plain. The Pride Lands. As well as the fact that they stumbled upon someone very familiar as well. Varisa noticed a lioness and turned to Jairo.

"Jairo, does that lioness look familiar to you?" asked Varisa.

"Yea. It's the Pride Lands." Said Jairo.

"No nitwit not that. That is obvious. I meant that lioness laying under that tree." Said Varisa.

Jairo looked where Varisa was pointing. "Kira?"

**well, what do you think? By the way, in this chapter, i am not taking any credit. these characters were created by Kirayoungblood. thank You SO much Kirayoungblood. dont forget to read and reveiew please.**


	52. Chapter 52

Chapter 52

When Jario and Verisa saw Kira, they walked right up to her.

"Excuse me. Is your name Kira?" asked Verisa.

Kira looked up right into the other lioness' eyes.

"Yes." Replied Kira.

"Do you remember me?" asked Verisa.

Kira looked at the lioness in front of her.

"Verisa?" asked Kira.

A huge smile came across Verisa's face.

"Hey!" said Verisa.

"Oh my gosh I haven't seen you in a long time." Said Kira.

"I know. How are you?" Asked Verisa.

"I'm good. It's been a while." Said Kira.

"I know right." Said Verisa.

"How are you?" asked Kira.

"I'm good. We are looking for Laila's son." Said Verisa.

"Laila has a son? And she's with you?" asked Kira.

"Yes to both those questions." Said Jario.

"Oh Jario. I didn't even recognize you." Said Kira.

"Yea a lot can happen over a few months." Said Jario.

Kira smiled.

"Anyway, yea Laila's son's name is Jamir." Said Verisa.

"Jamir? I think I might know who you are talking about. Bring the rest of the pride and meet me at Pride Rock." Said Kira.

"Ok." Said Verisa.

When Jario and Verisa met up with the others, they headed for Pride Rock. Kira returned to the den and found Starlight and Nala watching all the cubs. She found Jamir with Lexi.

"Nala come here." Said Kira.

"What's wrong Kira?" asked Nala.

"I found Jamir's mother." Said Kira.

"You did?" asked Nala.

"Yea. She's right outside." Said Kira.

"Well bring her in." said Nala.

When Kira walked outside, Laila and her pride were just making to Pride Rock.

"Laila come here." Said Kira.

Laila walked up the steps of rock and walked into the den with Kira.

"Jamir. Is this your mother?" asked Kira.

Jamir's eye widened and he ran straight for his mother.

"MOMMY!" He yelled.

"Jamir. I've missed you so much." Said Laila.

"I thought I'd never see you again." Said Jamir.

Laila looked up at Nala, Kira, and now Starlight.

"Thank you so much for taking care of my son. How can I ever repay you?" asked Laila.

"Don't worry about that. It's in our nature to care for cubs." Said Nala.

Then Adin walked in the den and up to Nala.

"Grandma, where's mom?" he asked sad.

"She went somewhere Adin." Said Nala.

"Where? She hasn't been back in a while. And Ari is gone too." Said Adin.

"Let's just say, she had to deal with Tasha again." Replied Nala.

"Tasha? She's been here?" asked Laila.

"Several times. She took my grand-daughter." Said Nala sad.

"Where is she? I'll rip her tail off for you." Said Laila furious.

"My daughter took care of that. She went to find her." Said Nala.

"She didn't go alone did she?" asked Laila with a worried look on her face.

"No my cousin Ari went with her." Said Adin.

"I hope he can take on three males at once." Said Laila.

"What do you mean?" asked Nala.

"I'll explain later. Right now, we have to go find your daughter." Said Laila.

"We all can't go." Said Nala.

"Then I'll go." Said Vitani as she overheard the conversation.

"I'll go too." Said Jario.

"As will I." said Verisa.

"And me." Said Kira.

"Jamir stay here with your friends. Mommy has to take care of something for her new friends." Said Laila.

"Yes mommy." Said Jamir.

"If Kiara wants to make it back with all her bones inline, we better go now." Said Laila.

"Wait, you know my daughter?" asked Nala to Laila.

"Of course. Your Pride, Nala, is known over this entire African Plain." Said Laila.

"Wow." Said Nala.

"Let's go." Said Laila as she took off running with the others.

Her pride didn't know what was going on. In order to know what's happening, Leo caught up to Laila.

"Laila, what's going on?" asked Leo.

"No time to explain. Right now, Tasha needs her tail kicked." replied Laila.

And the pride including Vitani and Kira disappeared into a distance.

**Anyone still reading? Hope so. i am VERY SORRY that I haven't updated in a while. Hopefully that will not happen again. Enjoy..! ideas are still welcome**


	53. Chapter 53

Chapter 53

As Ari and Kiara continued to walk, they caught whiffs of different scents; antelope, zebra, tigers, and other various animals. It seemed to be a long trip for them but overall, it was worth the journey. Before long, they stumbled across a wicked scenery; dead grass, burnt trees, and an overwhelming stench of bad odor.

"This must be it." Said Kiara in a whisper.

"Sure does seem like it." Said Ari.

Kiara nodded her head in agreement.

"What do we do?" asked Ari.

"First, we have to find out how many lions are in this pride. Second, find my daughter." Said Kiara.

"But, what's going to happen if we get caught? We can't fight that whole pride." Said Ari.

"We will if we have to. Look, Ari, here's a secret. When your mother fights, she completely blacks out. So she doesn't know what's happening." Said Kiara.

"Is that why she wins every battle?" Asked Ari.

"Yup. And you and Shanni have that in you. You just have to use it." Said Kiara.

"How?" asked Ari.

"You will know when you feel it." Said Kiara with a smile.

After their talk, Kiara and Ari walked around the perimeter of the area where the evil pride resides. It took about ten minutes to find each other but the two soon met up again.

"Ok, I saw three lions. One male and two females. None of them looked familiar to me." Said Kiara.

"Yea I saw the same thing. Except two faces looked familiar to me." Said Ari.

"Who?" asked Kiara.

"Mason." Replied Ari.

A low growl escaped Kiara's throat.

"No, it's good." Said Ari.

"How is that good?" asked Kiara.

"He's hurt." Said Ari with a smile.

"How bad?" asked Kiara.

"To me, it seems like he could barely move." Said Ari.

"Let's hope that's enough to keep him down and out of a fight." Said Kiara.

"Yea. What about the male you saw? How big is he?" Ari asked.

"Umm.. Around the size of my dad. Why?" asked Kiara.

"I can take him if needed." Said Ari.

"Ar, are you sure?" asked Kiara.

"Yea. I'm bigger than your dad remember?" asked Ari.

"That's right. You are." Said Kiara.

"Well, let's go find Faith." Said Ari.

The Queen and her nephew walked to a part of the lands with no lion or lioness in sight. Then they saw her. Little princess Faith scared and bruised.

"My beautiful little girl. She's hurt." Gasped Kiara.

Little Faith had a terrible scare down the side of her back. It wasn't bleeding but it seemed painful by the way she flinched when she walked. Kiara growled and was about to walk towards her daughter but Ari held her back.

"Kiara stop. Someone is coming." He said.

Ari and Kiara crouched low trying to stay out of sight.

"Here you brat. Eat. We need you good and healthy when we kill you." Said a dark voice.

"Please." Cried Faith. "I just want to go home." She said with tears falling from her face.

The adult lioness looked at the cub and smirked.

"Oh please. You're going to go home. We are just going to use you for a while. Your brother was too smart, too big to use. You're defenseless and useless."

Suddenly the adult female smack Faith to ground hard. And in a flash, Kiara jumped out of the bush she was hiding in and attacked the adult female in an instant.

"You dare touch my daughter!" she snapped.

The other female was shocked and didn't know what to do. Then another lioness came out of nowhere and knocked Kiara off of the other.

"Well if it isn't little Kiara. Come to join your daughter?" asked the new lioness.

"You keep your dirty paws off of her!" said Kiara with a loud voice.

"Fine. We'll just put our dirty paws on you!" shouted the lioness as she jumped for Kiara.

The two tossed and turned with extended claws. Blood stained the ground as they fought. Then Kiara shouted, "Run Faith, Run!"

Faith could barely run but used all her might to get away. As she got closer, Ari grabbed her.

"Ari!" she shouted.

"SHH! Faith I need you to stay here while I help your mother. Ok?" asked Ari.

"Ok, but Ari, I'm scared." Said Faith.

"I know. Just stay hidden."

Then Ari jumped out of the bush and knocked the standing lioness off her feet. Kiara threw the one on her against the ground.

"Tamia are you ok?" asked the lioness that smacked Faith.

"I'm fine. Tae you have to be careful. That big one has strength." Said the lioness named Tamia.

"Ok." Said Tae.

Then, emerging from the bushes, far from where Faith was hidden, walked out Mason and two other lionesses. Mason limped but somehow managed to keep his balance.

"He's not that strong." Said Mason.

"Stronger then you." Retorted Ari.

"Watch it little one." Said Mason.

"Who's little? You or me? Oh that's right, you." Said Ari.

And with a growl, Mason leaped into the air. Not even trying, Ari smacked the evil male down to the ground.

"Next time, make sure you're an actual challenge for me." Said Ari as he walked away.

Mason laid there on the ground. Dying.

"Kiara, how will I blank out?" asked Ari.

"Feel it." Said Kiara.

Soon, Kiara and Ari were surrounded.

"Well? Are you two going to fight or not?" asked Tae.

"I need you to keep your paws off my daughter." Said Kiara ready to fight.

"Why? It's fun torturing that brat of yours." Replied Tae.

"Careful, Tae. You wouldn't want to get hurt." Said another voice from behind.

Every lioness turned their heads and saw a small pride with Kira and Laila at the lead.

"Kira." Said Tae.

"Back away from my friends." Said Kira.

"Over my dead body." Said Tae.

"That can be arranged." Said Kira.

Without hesitation, a fight began.

**Anyone still reading?! Hope so... I am SO SORRY I haven't updated in a while. School got to me. but i hope you enjoy this story. Thank you for all the reviews. keep Reading please. -Shanni81**


	54. Chapter 54

Chapter 54

As soon as Tae had said those words a fight broke out. A sneaky smile appeared on Kira's lips as she took a look at her old litter mate who was just asking for a fight. Kira jumped and latched her claws onto Tae as she forced Tae into a position that made it easy for Kira to pin Tae to the floor. As she was doing so Leo, Verisa, and Jairo came running and started fighting a couple lionesses that had appeared a little while ago. As the fight continued, Ramia and her twin brother Rama tried to stay away from the fight as much as possible. As they did they noticed movement coming from a small bush. The two walked towards it they leaned over and a small, scared face came into view. It was Faith who was taking the chance to hide as the small skirmish went on. Slowly, the siblings walked closer to her. When close enough Rama spoke. Faith jumped a bit but Rama called her down.

"It's ok little one. My sister and I are here to take you back to the Pridelands. To your family. Don't be afraid of us." He said in a gentle voice.

Faith smiled a sad, but relieved smile, and ran toward the. She ran as fast as could but the scars on her back were slowing her down. Within reaching distance, Ramia picked up Faith and put her on her brother's back. The three began to run towards the Pridelands.

**In the Pridelands**

"Adin come here." Simba said.

"Yes Grandpa?" Adin asked as he bounded from his friends and over to Simba.

"I need you do me a favor." Simba said.

"Sure what is it?" Adin asked.

"Take Taja with you and patrol the lands. With your mother gone and Ari with her, we can't take any chances and having anyone coming to the lands." Simba said. Adin nodded and understood.

"Yes sir." He said and turned away.

Before he did, Simba noticed sadness in Adin's voice.

"Adin, don't look so sad. Your mother is strong and is able to take care of herself. Don't worry. She took the right lion to go with her." Simba said.

"Yea I know. I'm worried about Faith. She's just so young." Simba smiled and nodded.

"Yea but she shows a very young version of your mother. Watching Faith grow is like watching your mother grow up all over again." Simba said.

Adin smiled and a picture of Faith popped into his head.

"Don't worry Grandpa, Tasha and her pride will have to get through us in order to get these lands." Adin said.

"She will also have to survive the wrath of your aunt Vitani. Only the Great Kings know what's going on over there." Simba said as he walked away.

Adin's smile grew bigger and he turned and headed back to his friends.

"Taja, I have to go patrol the boarder and my Grandpa Simba wanted me to take you with me. Will you come?" Adin asked.

"Sure." Taja said as he got up.

"Oh Adin can we come too?" Shanni asked.

"Yea without your aunt here my muscles are weakening." Melody said.

"What muscles Mel?" Taja asked.

"Shut up." Melody said as she got up and stretched.

"Sure if you guys want. But we have to be careful and we can't leave each other's sight. I don't trust what's out there anymore." Adin said.

"Ok." Imani said.

"Let's go." Said Tara.

As the group walked, they searched every inch they could of the lands.

"No signs of any rouge here at all." Imani reported when they met up again.

"I know. I didn't find anything either." Taja said.

Suddenly, Tara ears perked up.

"Hey, do you guys hear that?" she asked.

Shanni perked her ears up and listened.

"I hear paw prints." Shanni replied.

**Fear Not Lion King Lovers..! For I have returned! I am so SORRY I haven't updated in a long time. I know I always say it won't happen again, this time, I mean it. I've been sick and have been dealing with a lot. But no More! This is for everyone still reading, reviewing, and favoring this story.**


	55. Chapter 55

Chapter 55

**Back to the fight area**

"Tae stay down! You don't want to fight with this mood I'm in. How could you do something so heinous to a cub? A cub?! We were once like that Tae, that innocent. You were a friend to me, but no more. Not after this act you did for Tasha!" said Kira growling fiercely.

And at the end, Kira spitted Tasha's name like it was a bad piece of meat she chewed.

"Kira, Kira you were always the soft hearted fool! You don't know the grand plan of Tasha.." Tae was unable to finish her sentence as Kira clamped her muzzle shut tight with her front, right paw and forced Tae to look her eyes as they grew darker and darker the longer she looked at them.

Then Jairo and Verisa scared one of the lionesses away from the fight. The lioness was smart to run. Then Leo fought with one of the lionesses giving her scratch on her chest she wouldn't be able to forget for some time now. When she ran off, Leo walked over to the 'dying' Mason. He looked down at the evil lion surprisingly calm since he was enraged with anger as he found out what these lions were attempted to do.

**Close to the Pride lands**

"Rama... brother... I am so tired. Too much running. Thank the Great Kings we are almost there." Said Ramia as she tried to keep up with her older twin.

Rama was running fast even with little Faith on his back.

"Don't worry sis. I can see Pride Rock. Hang on Faith, we will get you home." Said Rama.

"What about momma?" she asked still a little scared.

"Your mother will be back. I promise." Ramia said soothing the cub.

Then Rama stopped to a walk. He made sure Faith and Ramia were alright. As they walked, they grew closer to the wonderful lands. And as they did, the caught sight of some unknown lions. As they got closer, the lions did too. He growled in order to protect the young princess and his sister.

"Rama," Ramia said out of breath. She had been trying to keep up with her brother for so long it was hard for her to catch her breath. Suddenly, she fainted.


	56. Chapter 56

Chapter 56

"Bad time to faint sis." Rama said trying to get his sister to regain consciousness.

Every time Rama looked up and away from his sister, the strangers grew closer. After a moment, they picked up speed. Rama took Faith off his back and sat her down gently.

"Faith stay low." He said.

Faith crouched down behind Ramia's conscious body. Rama stood tall and protective ready for anything. He growled when one of the lions came into hearing shot.

"Whoa, hey man it's cool. Don't worry I live here." Said the lion.

"Who are you?" Rama asked through clenched teeth. Before the lion could answer, Faith came running over.

"Taja!" she yelled.

"Faith? Oh thank goodness you're alright." He said hugging the little cub.

"Faith, you know him?" Rama asked.

"Yea. He's my brother's best friend." Faith said crying.

"Oh Faith, we were so worried about you." Taja said.

Rama straightened up and kept an eye on Taja while he got his sister off the ground and onto his back. Then Taja yelled.

"Adin! Your sister is back!" he said.

And in the blink of an eye, Adin, Shanni, Tara, Imani, and Melody came running over to see the princess.

"Faith where have you been? Everyone has been worried sick." Adin said.

The prince noticed the scars on his sister's back and immediately grew anger.

"Who did this to you?" he asked.

"I don't wanna talk about it. I just wanna go home." She said.

"Ok you will." Then Adin looked up and saw Rama with Ramia on his back.

"Did you help save my sister?" Adin asked.

"Yes. My sister and I were told to bring her back her. My name is Rama. And my this is my twin sister Ramia." Rama said introducing himself and his sister though she couldn't speak or acknowledge herself.

"Is she ok?" Tara asked.

"She fainted. We were running to here and Rama runs so fast she couldn't keep up." Faith answered.

"Well let's get her back to pride Rock. My dad or grandpa might be able to help." Adin said.

"Thank you." Rama said. "No thank you. For returning my sister to her home." Rama smiled. "Anything for a friend." Rama said.

**Beyond the Outlands**

As the group walked back to Pride Rock, Kiara and the others were ready to return home. They began walking but stopped. "Wait a minute." Kiara said. She looked at the group and her eyes got big.

"Where is Ari?" she asked panicked. Everyone looked around and the big gray lion was nowhere to be found.

"Uh-oh. Leo isn't here either." Jairo said.

Then Leo and Ari walked out of the bushes with someone else; Mason. Kiara growled and snapped.

"Ari what are you doing with him?" she said.

"Kiara listen. We have a problem. Mason wasn't the one that took Faith." Ari said.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"My twin brother took your daughter. Please, don't let me stay here. I will help you with this battle if you spare me my life." Said the lion.

Kiara raised her eyebrows.

"How do we know we can trust you?" Jairo asked.

"Look I am Mason. The lion that took your daughter was my twin brother Manny. He goes around as me because he was told to." Mason explained.

"By who?" Kira asked.

"Please, I will explain if we leave now. I no longer want to be a part of this pride. I've been held hostage for too long." He said pleading for his life.

"We will take you back to Pride Rock. But no funny business. I won't be able to control Ari if he decides to rip your head off." Kiara said.

"You have my word." Mason said.

The group of lions walked and walked and finally returned home. They were welcomed with open arms, hugs, and kisses.

"Kiara!" Nala yelled. She ran directly to her daughter and hugged her. Nala noticed Mason and growled.

"Kiara what are you doing with him?" she asked.

"Mom, we have a lot to talk about." Kiara said.

**How was the twist?! Mason has a twin! *Evil Grin*. Well I hope everyone enjoyed. More to come.**


	57. Chapter 57

Chapter 57

"Mom!" Adin called out.

The young but large lion ran right over to his mother and nuzzled her lovingly.

"Why did you leave like that? Are you ok?" he asked.

"Adin. Adin look at me." Kiara said as Adin searched her for any type of wound.

The prince stopped and looked his mother in her eye.

"Listen to me, I am fine. Ok. But I need you to watch over the all the cubs in the pride and watch your back at all times. Make sure none of them are out of your sight." Kiara said.

"Mom what's going on?" Adin asked worried.

"We will have to talk later. Right now, watch the cubs. Your sister especially." Kiara said looking away from her son.

"Ok mom. I will get the others to help me." Adin said.

"Thank you." Kiara said with a smile.

"Sure." Adin said.

He hugged his mother once again and turned to leave. Once Adin was out of her sight, the queen sighed and turned in another direction. She was heading towards the den with Mason, Raffiki, Nala, Simba, Kovu, and the others.

"Kiara, what is it you wanted to talk about?" Nala asked.

"Well for one thing, Mason here wasn't the one that took Faith." Kiara replied.

"What do you mean?" Simba asked.

"Apparently he has a twin brother." Kiara said.

Simba growled and turned to Mason quickly.

"No Simba its true." Leo stepped up with Ari at his side.

"You believe him?" Simba asked.

"They didn't when I told them." Mason said.

"He's right. Ari was ready to kill him until we saw his twin brother. He isn't lying." Leo said.

Simba looked down at Mason then shook his head. The old king began to pace back and forth thinking and growling.

"Simba what are we going to do?" Nala asked.

Suddenly Simba stopped. He turned to Mason and looked him straight in the eye.

"If you're really done with that pride, you will tell us everything you know." Simba said.

"I will please. I will do anything. Just spare me my life." Mason said.

"No tricks either." Ari said harshly.

"None what so ever." Mason promised.

The large lion sighed and began to speak.

"As some of you know, Tasha was one of Zira's followers. After Zira died Tasha wasn't the same. She slipped away from everyone when Simba let the former outsiders back into the pride. Thanks to Kiara and Kovu, Tasha's hatred grew stronger. Zira wasn't only her leader but her friend, some may say a sister. Tasha sworn to gain revenge on whomever it was that killed Zira. She told me this when I stumbled upon her pride, my brother and I. my brother Manny suddenly had a thing for Tasha. It made me sick to see my brother with someone so vial and nasty." Mason shuddered.

"Wait, before you continue, did Tasha ever tell you who killed Zira?" Kiara asked.

"No. all she said was that she wanted vengeance on the Pride Land lions." Mason said. Kiara looked at Kovu nervously.

"Why did you tell me that you were being hostage in that pride?" Leo asked.

"Because I was threatened everyday. But I realized that this isn't what I want. If I were to die then it would be a good thing because I would just be away from them. The sad part, I would leave my brother." Mason said.

"Thank you Mason. Do you know when Tasha and her pride are planning to attack?" Nala asked.

"It was actually supposed to be a while ago but Tasha kept putting it off." Mason replied.

"Did she have a reason why?" Kovu asked.

"No. every time she said she would say it wasn't the right time." Mason said.

"Well thank you Mason. Very much." Kiara said.

"Sure. And if there is anything else you want to know you can always ask." Mason said smiling.

"Wait there is one more thing I want to know." Kiara said.

"Yes what is it?" Mason asked. Kiara looked around at all the faces in the den.

"Are you sure Tasha is the one behind all of this and if it comes to a fight, will you stand with us?" the queen asked.

Mason looked away from Kiara and down at his paws. Then he got to his paws, a little wobbly from his scars, and looked the queen in her eye.

"I will do what is right. Even if it means fighting against my own brother. I have had cubs taken from me once before. I don't want that happening to you." he said. Kiara smiled and sighed.

"Thank you." she said.


	58. Chapter 58

Chapter 58

As the other lions and lionesses were leaving the den, Simba stopped Kiara and asked her to stay in the cave for a little bit. The queen was confused by didn't want to disobey her father.

"Kiara, is it possible that I can talk to Kira? From what I have heard from some of our friends here and the ones that use to know Tasha, I need to find out more about her and this Mason character." Simba said.

"I could try to get her to talk to you daddy. I think you would like her. She reminds me of you and even a little bit of Kovu." Kiara said smiling.

"Then thank you Kiara. I will be waiting here for you when you return." Simba said. Kiara nodded and smiled warmly at her father before exiting the den to find Kira.

**Near Rafiki's Tree**

As soon as Leo, along with Starlight's help, got Mason to the old monkey's tree, Rafiki immediately started to check Mason's wounds. He flinched every time they were touched.

"Yes I have just the things for your wounds." Rafiki said.

"Do you think he will be ok?" Leo asked.

"He will be fine and back on his paws in about two days. If it weren't for the queen and her friends, one more scar on you and you'd be dead." Rafiki said.

"Yea. I really owe them." Mason said.

He looked up at Star and she couldn't help but blush. Leo helped Mason get comfortable while Star trotted back to the other side of the lands. She found Adin and Shanni along with Taja watching the cubs.

"Hi mommy." Jalen said.

"Hi son. Are you behaving yourself today?" Star asked.

"Yes ma'am. I haven't gotten in trouble not once today." Jalen said.

"Is that so?" Star said looking at her beautiful son.

"Yup. Prince Adin and Shanni are the best babysitters ever!" Jalen exclaimed as he bounced up and down.

"Good. Now are you sure you're behaving?" Star asked.

"I promise. Faith hasn't been feeling well so I have been back and forth with Shanni to check on her." Jalen said.

Then little Lexi walked over.

"Jalen likes Faith! Jalen likes Faith!" she sang.

"So what? Faith is pretty and really nice." Jalen said proud.

"Lexi don't be mean. After all you like Jamir." Shanni said.

"Don't deny it. It's ok. Everyone has a crush on someone." Shanni said.

"Who do you have a crush on Shanni?" Starlight asked putting Shanni on the spot.

"Well, I um, well... I mean I like... you know. This guy..." she was cut off by Adin.

"She likes Shiku." Adin said.

"Do not." Shanni said quickly.

"Don't deny it Shay. Everyone has a crush on someone." Lexi said.

Everyone laughed and Shanni blushed.

"Whatever. I don't like Shiku. I mean I like him as a friend but that's it." Shanni explained.

"You still didn't answer Star's question Shay. Who do you like?" Taja asked.

Shanni looked around at the waiting faces. She sighed and said her answer.

"I like Taja." She said calm and collective.

"Really?" Taja asked.

"Yup. I like you. Since we were little. Hate to put you on the spot but there I said it. You guys got it out of me." Shanni said.

"Well it just so happens I like you too." Taja said.

"Since when?" Adin asked.

"Since she kissed me." Taja said.

"You kissed him! Ohh. I'm telling mom." Lexi said.

"Chill Lex. It wasn't a real kiss. It was just a peck when we went to go find Imani." Shanni said.

"Excuses." Adin said.

"That's it!" Shanni said.

The long and lanky lioness jumped at her cousin and took him down fast. She was just as fast as a lighting strike. She got that from her mother. Suddenly Shanni stopped.

"Shay what's wrong?" Starlight asked.

Shanni sniffed the air and walked forward a little bit.

"Let's get from over here. Take the cubs and lets go." Shanni said.

"Shay what's wrong?" Adin asked when he got up from off the ground.

His entire back was covered in dirt.

"Do what I say for once D." Shanni said to Adin.

"Alright. Taja come on. Help me round up the cubs." Adin said.

"ok." Taja said.

Shanni watched the boys get all the cubs together and left. Once out of her sight, Shanni walked forward a little bit more. Starlight stayed with her. Again, Shanni stopped. Something in the bushes moved. Then a large figure came into view. Starlight gasped.

"Run Shanni Run, Run!" Starlight screamed.

_**That awkward moment when someone asks you who you like and they are standing right next to you! Lol.. Anyway I hope you guys enjoyed and can't wait to see what you have to say.**_


	59. Chapter 59

Chapter 59

"Simba, you wanted to see me?" Kira asked as she walked nervously to the old king.

"Yes. Please Kira, I need you to tell me everything you know about Tasha. Anything that you haven't already told me." Simba said softly.

"Of course. Well for one thing, I know that Tasha is smart. But I don't think she is smart enough to put together a plan like this." Kira replied.

"What makes you say that?" Simba asked.

"Because Tasha's brain doesn't work that way." Said a voice.

It was Mason and he was standing.

"Her brain doesn't work that way?" Simba asked.

"Nope. Like I said before sir, Tasha is working with someone. I would know. I was a part of her so called pride for quite some time. Never has she thought of something like this." Mason answered.

"Mason is right. Tasha hasn't always been violent. Sure she had problems with her temper but it never led to a fight." Kira said.

"It did once." Mason said.

Simba and Kira both looked at Mason with surprised faces.

"Who did she fight with and why?" Simba asked.

"She fought with a lioness in the pride. Tasha got mad because the lioness had a cub and it was a girl. Tasha wanted males and when the cub was born she and the other lioness got into a fight. Tasha lost and the other lioness named Kate left the pride with her daughter. We never saw them again." Mason said.

"So Tasha can't fight?" Kira asked.

"No she can. But Kate had skills like no other." Mason said.

"You knew her?" Simba asked.

"Barely. We talked a few times but nothing personal." Mason replied.

"Kira, what about your son Shiku?" Simba asked.

"What about him?" Kira asked.

"He seems fairly large. Can he fight?" Simba asked.

"Yes. He's good but he isn't like Vitani." Kira replied.

"He isn't your son though?" Simba asked.

"Not by blood no. His mother was a good friend of mine. I took Shiku in when his mother was killed." Kira answered.

"Do you find it ironic that he looks somewhat like Leo?" Mason answered.

"I haven't noticed. I haven't even seen Shiku today." Kira said.

"Simba!" said a voice from outside.

It was a panicked Kovu.

"Kovu what's going on?" Simba asked.

"Simba, it's a war." Kovu said.

"What?" Simba asked.

"She's back." Kovu said barely. Simba looked up with a nervous look on his face. Then he turned to Kira and Mason.

"Are you two up for this?" Simba asked.

"Without a doubt." Kira said.

"I owe you my life. And if I lose it today, then I thank you for letting me live just a little while longer." Mason said.

Suddenly Zazu, Astarte, and another bird named Cid all flew into the den. Cid was an Ayres's Hawk Eagle.

"Zazu find Kiara and Nala. Tell them I said to get the cubs as far away from here as possible. And hurry." Simba said.

Then he, Mason, Kovu, and Kira all left the den in a hurry.

"Zazu what's going?" Cid asked.

"It's a lot to explain. Right now we have to find the Queen and her mother." Zazu answered.

The birds took flight and found the Queen with her mother, Vitani, and injured Starlight.

"Kiara, a war is about to begin. Your father needs the cubs out of here." Zazu said.

Just then Vitani got up and ran off.

"Vitani where are you going?" Kiara yelled.

"To find our cubs. I'm bringing them back." Vitani yelled back.

It was only about ten minutes when Vitani returned with all the cubs, Taja, Ari, Shanni, and Adin.

"Where is Tara, Melody, and Imani?" Nala asked.

"I had them do something. Zazu, you and the other birds go and find Tara and the others. Stay with them at all times." Vitani said.

The birds nodded and took flight once again.

"Shanni how do you feel?" Kiara asked.

"I feel fine. just a small scratch other then that I am fine." Shanni answered.

Kiara nodded and looked at every teen that stood in front of her. If they must, they will fight.

"Star, you will stay with the cubs. Ok?" Nala asked.

"Of course." Starlight answered.

Everyone began to turn their own way only hopping they will return alive and well.


	60. Chapter 60

Chapter 60

"Kiara is there anything you want us to do?" Taja asked.

Kiara looked at every lion and lioness in front of her.

"For right now, Taja, Ari, and Adin I want you three to stay low. Other than Kovu and my dad you guys are some of the strongest in the pride." Kiara said.

"Hey!" Vitani protested.

"No offense." Kiara said to her sister. Vitani smiled and nodded.

"Ok. We will be right here with the cubs and Star." Ari said.

"Ok good. And Adin, you know your father's roar. If you hear it and it doesn't sound right come as fast as you can. All of you." Kiara said.

"Same goes for Simba." Nala said.

"Exactly. If any of you hear Kovu or Simba's roar run to us. We might need you." Vitani said.

"Ok. Got it." Adin said.

He had a bit of nervousness in his voice.

"Adin don't worry. You are a part of the pride Lands. Courage is one thing you will always have." Kiara said.

"Your mother is right. I see your great grandfather in you every time I see you do something brave. Mufasa and Sarabi would be so proud of you. We are." Said Nala.

Adin smiled and nuzzled his mother, aunt, and grandmother.

"Be safe." He said to his mother.

"I will. Protect your family." Kiara said with a smile.

Suddenly a loud roar came from Pride Rock.

"Go and hide. All of you. But stay in hearing range." Vitani said.

"Ok." Taja sad.

After their goodbyes the older females were just about to leave before Shanni stopped them.

"Mom!" she said.

Vitani stopped and looked back.

"Mom please be careful. If anything were to happen to you, or Kiara, or Nala, I don't know what I would do." Shanni said trying to hold back her tears but failed as they continued to pour like rain down her cheek.

"Shanni stop. Shay, look. Look at me Shanika. Everything is going to be fine. If we lose one we lose one. And that doesn't mean we aren't strong enough to fight. If one of us dies it's because we were strong enough fighting for our pride." Vitani said.

"No, not a pride." Shanni said in between sobs.

"What do you mean 'not a pride'?" Vitani asked.

"We're not just a pride. We're a family." Shanni said.

"Shanni that's it." Vitani said.

"What's it?" Shanni asked.

"You gave me an idea. Go with the others and I promise with your father, uncle, and Simba on our side, we will be fine. Go with the others and I promise you will see everyone again. Ok?" Vitani said.

"Ok. I love you mom." Shanni said.

"I love you too." Vitani said.

After their hug, Vitani turned and darted away. Shanni stood and watched. Her head was held high and her muscles were ready to be put in use. When Vitani reached Pride Rock she stood in the crowd with the others. Kovu, Kiara, Simba, and Nala were all at Pride Rock's peak waiting. Vitani looked up and caught her brother's eyes. She dashed right up there.

"Brother, I need to say something before anything happens." Vitani said.

"What is it?" Kovu asked.

"Just listen." Vitani roared and got everybody's attention.

"Listen everybody; I want to say something before anything happens." She said.

As soon as every lion and lioness was looking up at her she stared directly into their eyes. She named everyone she knew in her head.

"Ok. I just want to let everyone know that no matter what happens today we are more than a pride. We are a Family. If we fight, we are not fighting for ourselves. We will fight to protect. We have each other's back because of how close we are. If we die, we die warriors.

And if any of us survives which I know we will, we will carry on living. The Pride Lands aren't just any lands to us. It's my home, your home, my brother's home, my sister's home. Your home. We have been here for too long and we are not going to give up our home for some rouge pride.

We will fight if it comes to that. All I have to say is that we are strong because of who we are individually, and what we can create as a whole." She finished her speech and looked over everyone in the crowd.

"We are One!" Kiara shouted.

Everyone roared in agreement.

"We are One!" Leo shouted. "We are One!" Kuda shouted.

Suddenly, their agreement celebration came to a halt. Kovu saw someone on the horizon.

"Get ready everyone. And remember we are one." He said.

He looked over to Simba, Nala, and Kiara. He nuzzled his Queen and brought her closer to him.

"You are worth fighting for." He whispered in her ear.

She smiled and everyone turned their head the threat rising against them.

_**Sorry for the length of this chapter. I hope everyone enjoys it and cant wait to see what you have to say. **_


	61. Chapter 61

Chapter 61

As the rogue pride came closer, and closer with each passing moment, time slow down as if what was happening now was all a dream. As the adrenaline rush was making everyone feel like this, Kira took the opportunity to align herself with the old king, Simba as she now looks up to him for experience to  
>guide the others for this fight. As she was doing so Vitani, Kiara, Kuda, and Kovu took the middle of the field getting ready to fight. Mason and Leo took the main front lines, ready to start running, and fighting the enemy. Behind Simba's small group, Laila was instructing her pride on where to position themselves, and how many to a group. Shasta, Darien, and Daemon took Rama and Ramia as their backups, which meant they took the rear. Then Kiara went from her group that contain Nala, and some of the other lionesses, and went to Vitani, who nodded her head in agreement to go to Kira to talk, and do last minute strategizing for the fight.<p>

"Hmmm...We know Tasha leads my old pride, but what I have been hearing she didn't plan Faith's kidnapping, and she isn't too smart to organize a plan like that, and a fight like this. We can use this to our advantage, since we have more Veteran fighter then they do." Said Kira quietly as she calculating and thinking how to go about fighting this battle to protect the Pride Lands.

"True Kira, but I think we shouldn't make the first move. We should try to flank them or slow them down, but we shouldn't at all at any cost go head on. They might be expecting that. I want you to spread the word quietly to the rest of the pride." Said Kiara as she too was looking over the horizon, and the incoming enemy.

She knew that time was of the essence and nodded to Vitani in agreement. Then Laila walked over to Kiara.

"Kiara this is perfect but we have to be careful on what we do. Luckily Rama and Ramia are in the back. They have the most speed and strength then any teen I've seen. Other than Ari." Laila said.

Kiara looked over at the teens and smiled.

"I wish Ari were here." Kiara said.

Laila looked up and searched the pride.

"Where is he?" she asked.

"I had him, Taja, Adin, and Shanni stay behind. They are also backups. They're some of the strongest in our pride too." Kiara said.

As they talked, Ramia couldn't help but be nervous.

"Rama, why did Shasta, Daemon, and Darien, chose us as their backups? I am a bit nervous, about all of this brother!" said Ramia quietly as she was stretching her legs, and trying to kill all of her nervous energy.

"Ramia. Ramia, my sister, they chose us because we are one of the few fastest lions of our pride, our ancestors would be proud of us in India, they will be watching over us now." said Rama sharing his sisters fears, and nervousness, but was ready for everything.

"My little princess, you are getting a bit too nervous, and fearful, try to relax sweet one." Teased Daemon playfully.

Ever since he realize, how besotted he was with Rama's sister as he watch her face turn a full red blushing fit. Rama rolled his eyes and walked over to Darien.

"So if Daemon hooks up with your sister, how would you feel?" Darien asked.

Rama looked over at his sister who was smiling ear to ear.

"Honestly, disgusted." Rama said.

Darien rolled his eyes at his best friend and sighed.

"You know if we survive this we will be the only single males in the pride." Darien said.

"Other than Shasta." Rama said.

"Oh right. Well other than Shasta." Darien said. Rama shook his head.

"Fine with me." He said.

Darien stretched one last god time. Just then Kovu roared.

"Forward everyone. But remember do not go on head first." He said.

"You ready?" Darien asked as Rama stretched.

"As ready as I will ever be." Rama said.

The pride began to march toward heir battle field. It wasn't long until the two enemy prides were face to face with each other. Kiara looked directly at Tasha and growled.

"Don't worry Kiara, Faith with be just fine with me." Tasha said. Kiara growled loader.

"Over my dead body." Kiara said viciously.

Tasha grinned wide and evilly.

"Challenge accepted." Tasha said.


	62. Chapter 62

Chapter 62

As both prides were looking at one another, Varisa and Jairo were hiding in the shade of some trees and in the shadows of some of the huge rocks close to where the battle will be fought. Next to them were Timon and Pumbaa, who decided to team up with them. "So what's the plan, Jairo? Hide a bit longer to find more grub before we join the others, since you never know when your grub will be the last grub you will eat!" said Timon as he picked up a large black beetle, and started munching on it.

"Oh yuck, I think I lost my appetite!" Jario said.

"How can you eat that at a time like this?" Asked Varisa showing how disgusted she was as she watched Timon crunch the head of the black beetle.

Then Pumbaa slurped a nice round, fat green worm.

"Slimy yet satisfying. Varisa you need to learn to be more open about food choices since we don't know whether this will be our last." He said then smiled at her in a reassuring manner as if to tell her everything will be okay.

"Timon, Pumbaa, and my lovely Varisa, for now we shall wait for the appropriate moment to strike since we will be doing some sneak attacks in case any of our family and friends need help." said Jairo in a precise and commanding tone of voice.

As Timon and Pumbaa stuffed their faces with bugs, Jario and Verisa kept in eye out in case something unexpected happens. Along with Jario and Verisa, three other lionesses hid in the trees and behind the bushes. Misty, Camilla, and Kiana were all waiting as well. Suddenly, a twig snapped behind them. Kiana was the first to turn around. She growled ready to attack.

"Hey calm down its us." Said a voice.

It was Tara and she was walking with Imani.

"Tara what are you doing here?" Camilla asked.

"It's ok mom. Vitani had us do something. Don't worry everything is ok." Tara said.

"What did she have you do?" Camilla asked.

"She had us search anywhere we could to see if Tasha had any back up lions hiding." Tara replied.

"Did you find any?" Kiana asked.

"No but my brother is still looking. Hopefully he will be back in time." Imani said.

"Ok. Now what are you girls supposed to do?" Misty asked.

"Right now I am going to go and make sure the cubs and Star are all right. I know where they are so I will be right back." Imani said.

"Be careful." Kiana said.

"I will." Imani said and took off in sprint without being seen.

"Tara you stay with us. We might need you." Camilla said.

"Ok." she said.

Tara bet down and stayed hidden with her mother and pride mates. Out on the field, Kira nodded to Mason and they both walked over to Kiara to help her fight Tasha if needed. Then Ella walked into view. Zida growled remembering the lioness Taja had told her about. In Zida's mind Ella is the first she would take down. Suddenly, every growl and threat was silenced. Tasha stepped forward.

"Well isn't this just so beautiful? Little Princess Kiara has put her whole pride in danger." Tasha said.

"Actually, you're putting your pride in danger." Zida snapped as she walked over to Kiara.

She stood in between the queen and Vitani.

"Hush! I wasn't talking to you." Tasha snapped back. Zida growled but Vitani calmed her down.

"Why is it that you're here?" Simba asked.

"To take back what is rightfully ours." Tasha said.

"What might that be?" Nala asked.

"These lands." Manny said as he stood next to Tasha.

"These lands don't belong to any of you." Kiara said with anger and irritation in her voice. Then an evil snicker was heard.

"No they belong to me." Said a dark and twisted voice.

It was a familiar voice but the owner of the voice continued to be hidden. Then a skinny and well known lioness stepped from the bushes further away from where Jario and Verisa were hiding. Just then Simba leaned into a crouch.

"Hello Simba." Said the lioness.

"ZIRA!" Simba growled.

_**Oh My Gosh..! Zira has returned! What do you guys have to say about that? And how do you guys think Zira will react when finds out that Kovu is king and has a family? More twists and turns coming up. **_


	63. Chapter 63

Chapter 63

Kovu's mouth dropped as did everyone else's in pride. Zira had escaped death and has returned for unnecessary vengeance. She smiled her crooked smile as Simba tried to control his self. Nala walked over and put a paw on her mates' paw.

"Careful Simba. One wrong move a battle will begin." Nala said cautiously.

"Nala is right Simba. You wouldn't want to put your whole pride in danger now would you?" Zira said as she casually walked past Simba's pride over to her own twisted and sickness of a pride.

She stood in between Manny and Tasha, as if they would protect her. If Ari were there Manny would be history.

"Come now Simba, let's not be difficult. Just agree to hand over the Pride Lands and this whole battle thing would be over." Zira said.

Suddenly Simba stood up. A smile came across his face and he began to move forward.

"Actually Zira, the Pride Lands are no longer mine." Simba said still with that smile.

"Oh not yours? Then whose?" Zira asked amused. Just then Kiara stepped forward.

"The Pride Lands are mine. I rule them now." she said with pride in every word. Zira scoffed.

"You're an easy challenge." Zira said crouching.

"Then again, I do have a king that rules beside me." Kiara said smiling. Again Zira scoffed.

"Bring him forward. I would like to see what a horrible king you have chosen." Zira said smirking.

Kiara looked behind her and Kovu stepped up beside her.

"I rule these lands as King with Kiara as my Queen." Kovu said. Zira couldn't help but be in shock.

"So this is Zira that I have been hearing about how about that!" Thought Kira as she looked and studied Zira. Kira had a strange, weird feeling of deja vu, yet she couldn't place the feeling to something specific, but she was sure she met Zira before.

"But that can't be possible!" she said to herself.

Then Mason went to her, and gave her a brotherly nuzzle, which Kira return, she always thought of Mason as an older brother, she always wish she had.

"Kira, what's wrong? You look a bit pale here in the battlefield and nothing has started yet. What's wrong?" he said in a concern voice as he pat her in the back softly, and discreetly.

"Nothing much, Mason, just that I am sure I have seen Zira before in my early past, that can't be possible, right?" asked Kira with a look of this can't be right, right? Facial expression.

"Very strange, but don't push it away try to remember, where you last saw her, and the situation, then maybe you can solve that feeling of deja vu" he said while smiling at her.

Kira thought for a moment. As she did Kovu began speaking.

"Zira, why are you here and what do you want? other than these Lands." Kovu said.

"I want my revenge on that Simba." Zira snapped.

"What has Simba done to make you want him dead?" Kovu said.

"He turned my own children against me. and he killed Scar." Zira said.

"No! You're wrong. Kovu and Vitani left because you are crazy." Simba said.

"Simba's right." Vitani said stepping forward.

"What?" Zira snapped.

"Everything you every told us was a lie." Vitani said.

Simba shivered a bit as he remembers the night he told Scar the same thing.

"Simba killed Scar!" Zira said.

"No. Again you're wrong. Scar was my uncle. I would never be so twisted as to kill my own uncle." Simba said.

"Liar!" Zira snapped.

Just then Tara got annoyed.

"Ok. This is getting ridicules." she said.

She left the bushes where she was hiding and went to stand on the other side of Kiara.

"Zira, you and your pride seriously need to go back to where you came from and don't ever come back. You are wasting your time trying to kill someone that you think did something but you know they didn't." Tara said. Suddenly Ella growled.

"Hush your mouth child. this doesn't concern you." She said.

"Actually it does. You're messing with my friends and my family and that's not ok with me." Tara said.

Then Kira snorted softly.

"Ella, this doesn't even concern you. This here is a family matter, so if I were you, I will hush up!" Said Kira smiling a bit as she walked closer to Zira and Ella.

As Kira got closer to Zira, she discreetly looked at the small mark on one of Zira's hind legs, then her eyes discreetly widen a bit from recognition of that one small mark that she saw on a younger, and more amiable Zira, but then she shook her head in disbelief as she try to keep her confident composure in front of her old pride that has been torn apart so many times.

"And besides, right now I don't feel like fighting you Ella. And it is surprising that you have the nerve to open your mouth in affairs, which you know nothing about, isn't that right Tae?!" Said Kira smiling a bit evilly towards Tae.

Kira wondered why Tae turned bad, when she was shy and likable, when they were cubs. Kira's smile looked in a strange way very similar to Zira's smile, just better. Then Kira waited patiently, and very confident as she waited for the reaction of Tae and Ella and hoping Zira would agree to them being quiet.


	64. Chapter 64

Chapter 64

"Will the two of you keep quiet?! You both are irritating me." Zira snapped looking at Ella and Kira.

"None of this has to do with you. It's between me and Simba." She said.

"Actually, it's between you and your son." Tara said.

"Keep your mouth shut girl. Or I will shut it for you." Zira threatened.

Tara didn't flinch. She wasn't scared and she was willing to do anything to help her pride. Just then Kovu stepped in front of Tara.

"You won't touch her. And Tara is right you need to leave now." Kovu said.

"What? You dare talk to your mother that way?" Zira asked.

"The only mother I have is Nala and she is a better mother then you have ever been or ever will be. Take a look at her daughter. She turned out just fine." Kovu said.

Kiara blushed as Kovu put her on the spot that way.

"Oh please. That brat is nothing. Kovu, you were so perfect. The plans your mother made, the training you were given. Doesn't any of that mean anything to you?" Ella asked.

"I will admit that training came in handy. But I obviously didn't use to take down Simba. It helped me protect him. And if it wasn't for his daughter, I wouldn't be the king of the lands I would be today." Kovu said.

"Yea. So take your little cub drama somewhere else." Tara said as she began to walk away.

While her back was turned, Ella was so annoyed she jumped at Tara. Kiara saw and yelled.

"Tara look out!" the Queen yelled.

Tara turned and was ready for Ella's attack. But someone else intercepted them. And large dark brown figure knocked Ella out of the air and she hit the ground hard. Adin had saved the day.

"Keep your paws off of her." The prince said.

He walked over to Tara and smiled at her.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

"I am not the one you should be worried about. The question is, are you ok?" Tara asked.

"I'm fine. She was nothing. I took on Ari once. I'm good." Adin said.

While the two prides tried to control themselves from killing each other, Zazu and Cid took to the sky along with Bell.

"Zazu, what are we doing? We already did what Simba asked us to do." Cid said.

"Yea I know. But something doesn't sit right in my feathers." Zazu said.

The three birds were landing beyond the elephant graveyard. Memories Zazu had of that place were perfectly clear. There was nothing where the birds had landed. Until laughter was heard.

"Man, Zira is back and she is just like Scar." Said a female voice.

Zazu, Bell, and Cid looked at each other with confused faces.

"Why should we have to go? Scar betrayed us." Said another voice that was different from the first.

"But Zira doesn't know that. Maybe we can finally get our revenge on that lousy Prince Simba if we just back Zira up." Said the first voice.

"I thought Simba was dead." Said the second.

As the two unknown voices continued to talk, Zazu decided to get closer.

"Zazu, what are you doing?" Bell asked.

"Protecting the ones I love." Zazu said.

He poked his head around a rock and saw faces he thought he was never going to see again. He gasped and unfortunately it was heard. The animals whipped their heads around saw Zazu. Not wanting to end up like the last time he faced these animals, Zazu took to the sky warning Bell and Cid.

"Fly! Fly away!" he yelled.

Although he wasn't high in the air, Zazu was caught by the tail and thrown to the ground.

"You're not telling Simba anything." One of the animals said.

Zazu hit the ground hard and yelled in pain. He looked at his leg; broken.

"Come on yall. Let's get to the Pride Lands." Said the lead animal.

The pack of animals began running faster and faster. They reached the pride lands within minutes. Only one animal knew the familiar sound of the running animals.

"Simba, look out!" Timon yelled.

"What?" Simba asked confused.

Timon was shaking as was Pumbaa next to him.

"Hyenas!" Timon yelled and pointed out.

Before he could react, Simba was attacked.

**Hey guys I was wondering, do any of you want me to do a story on any of my Pride Land couples? Such as Shanni & Taja, Imani and Ari, and Melody & Shiku. Review with your favorite couple or that you think will be your favorite couple and let me know what you think. ok? And I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Spoiler Alert, which ever one of these couples is favored the most will have done something at the end of this story that may surprise you. So hurry and review! By the way, I left Tara & Adin out for a reason. **


	65. Chapter 65

Chapter 65

As Simba lay on the floor, Zira was the one pinning him down. Although he was still strong and not yet showing any signs of age, Simba was caught off guard and could barely move.

"Come now Simba. We can get passed all this nonsense and we can live in peace." Zira said evilly.

"Not a chance Zira." Simba said trying to wiggle his way out.

"Fine. You asked for it." Zira said.

Zira raised her paw and was just about to hit Simba, when Nala and Tara joined forces and was able to overpower her. Zira was thrown into a rock and didn't move for a minute.

"Simba are you ok?" Tara asked.

Simba's head was spinning but he was able to shake it off.

"Yea I am fie." Simba replied still shaking his head.

"Thank you Tara. Now you need to get out of here." Nala said.

"No problem. And are you kidding? I would do anything for you guys. No way am I leaving." Tara said.

"But you might get hurt." Nala said.

"Look, Nala, I mean no disrespect. See this scar?" Tara asked as she pointed her paw to her eye.

"This is a scar of a fighter. One that is willing to protect, not a pride, but a family. I am here to stay. Right by your side." Tara said.

Nala smiled. She knew Tara would make an amazing queen.

"Thank you." Nala said again.

Suddenly, Tara was tackled from, the side. It was Ella and she was prepared to fight.

"Awe look. The prince has a little girlfriend. Isn't that sweet." Ella said.

Just then Adin came running at full force and smacked Ella right in the face.

"Yea it is sweet. And if you touch my girlfriend again, we might have some problems." Adin threatened.

Ella felt a sharp sting on her face but was ready to pounce again. Tara got up and looked at Adin.

"Girlfriend? When did that happen?" she asked.

"Just now." Adin said.

Tara smiled and looked away.

"Come on Princy. Lets go help your parents." Tara said with a smile.

As Kira, and Mason watch these small skirmishes taking place, they were just about to help Simba before Tara, and his mate, Nala ran to help him by knocking Zira off her feet. Then Mason looked at Kira for any orders she might have although he always treated her as a younger sister.

"What's the plan Kira? Any ideas on how we should go about this?" Asked Mason in a calm tone as he was watching his surroundings.

Then he saw Kira nod, before running off, then he followed without question. Then after a couple of strides Mason saw what she wanted to do to. She wanted to put Ella in her place in front of Zira, since she kept having a déjà vu feeling every time she got close to Zira. Then when Kira was on pouncing range, she pounced on Ella, then Mason was right behind the head of the pinned down Ella.

"Ella, what happen to you and Tae? You guys use to be the one with the clearest conscience I have ever seen, also you were my best friends. What did Tasha say to make you, and fragile Tae hostile towards me?!" Asked Kira with some growling before she used a sweet, and almost sugary, motherly voice on her as she try to finally get some answers.

Ella squirmed under Kira put couldn't find a way to get out.

"What happened between us is none of your business." Ella said still squirming.

"Tell me or I will end you." Kira said rasing her paw.

"Kira stop!" yelled a voice.

It was Tae and she was badly injured.

"Tae, what happened?" Kira asked.

"That doesn't matter just listen. Tasha wanted revenge on you. Its Zira that wants revenge on Simba." Tae said.

She coughed and blood began spilling form her mouth. She layed on the ground and her breathing was slow.

"Tae, why does Tasha hate me so much? And why does Zira want Simba dead?" Kira asked.

As Tae's breathing began to get slower, Kira was off of Ella but Mason was the one holding her captive.

"Tasha hates you because of Kijani. And Zira wants Simba dead because of Scar's death." Tae said.

Slowly everything began to cloud Kira's mind. All the things that happened to her as a cub, teen, and adult. Kijani, Imani's birth, Shiku's adoption, the first time she meet Kiara. Thoughts ran and ran until one thought came to a stop. Tae coughed and Kira looked down.

"Tell Kiara I am sorry for everything. And Kira, get Simba and Nala out of here." Tae said. Kira looked down heartbroken for she knew the reason for all this. And with one last smile, Tae was dead.


	66. Chapter 66

Chapter 66

It wasn't long until Kira began running again. When Kira came to stop she noticed the hyenas were in the battle. Everyone was fighting. Kuda and Vitani fought three hyenas at a time and won each battle. Kuda shook his black mane which was stained with blood. Vitani was injured but not badly. Those two can fight. Kira thought. On the other side, Kiara and was fighting five hyenas with Adin and Tara flanking her. Tara was just as fast as Vitani. She dodged every swipe, every kick, and every pin a hyena was trying to give. Adin fought like his grandfather. That's all you saw when Adin fights; Simba.

Just then Kira thought of Simba. Not a bright red mane in sight. The ground was stained with blood and the fighting raged on. Some hyenas ran off in fear and didn't stop running until they were out of sight. Kira knew her pride mates were winning. Camilla was fighting alongside Kiana and Jairo. Kira smiled at how well the pride was doing. But there was one specific lioness Kira was looking for; Zira. She found Zira battling with Nala and by the looks of it, Nala was losing. Zira was fast but Nala was faster. It wasn't until Nala lost focus and was knocked unconscious. Nala didn't move at all. Zira was closing in, ready to kill the old Queen. Suddenly, Verisa jumped out of the bushes and smacked Zira to the ground.

"Stay away from her!" Verisa yelled.

Zira got up and shook her head. Before Zira could attack, two hyenas flanked her on both sides.

"Not on my watch." Kira growled.

With a loud roar Kira took off running. With one kick to the face a hyena was down. Cowering in fear and moaning in pain. His jaw was broken. Zira growled and swiped and Kira. She missed. And with one loud roar, Kira swiped Zira and sent her flying through the air. When Zia hit the ground everyone was quite. Behind Pride Rock, Shanni got nervous.

"What's going on?" she asked her brother.

"I don't know. It doesn't sound good." Ari said.

The large gray lion looked at his sister with worry in his eyes. He was just about to speak when they both heard laughter.

"Well, Zira was right. We would find cubs behind Pride Rock." Said someone.

Four hyenas getting closer and as they did their laugh got even more annoying. Ari growled and stepped in front of his sister.

"Back away and no will get hurt." Ari said to the hyenas.

One them laughed and looked at the other three.

"Hey Shenzi, who does this lion remind you of?" asked the hyena to another.

"I don't know Banzai. What do you think Ed?" Shenzi asked. Ed laughed and Shenzi rolled her eyes.

"What do you think Cage?" Shenzi asked.

"Not Mufasa I can say that." Said the last hyena.

"Certainly not Mufasa. He has been dead for years." Said Banzai.

"Yea. No need for trouble large one. We are just looking for a cub about Kiara's color, small, and very irritating." Said Cage to Ari.

"Well you can back around because there is no cub of the description here." Shanni said walking from behind her protector/brother.

"Awe come now don't be like that. Just give us the cub and we will be on our way." Said Cage.

Suddenly another loud roar sounded. Everyone looked in the direction of the battle field.

"That's our cue." Shenzi said.

"What about the cub?" Cage asked.

"We'll come back for it." Shenzi.

"But you heard Zira." Banzai said.

Shenzi whipped around and slapped Banzai with her paw.

"I heard the crazy one said. Now let's go." Shenzi said.

The three hyenas ran off towards the others.

"Shanni, I am going to follow them." Ari said.

"What? No you can't." Shanni said.

"I have to. Just stay here with Star and Taja. I will be back. Considering Adin ditched us I might smack one good time before I come back." Ari said.

Shanni sighed and looked her brother in his eyes.

"Be careful." She said.

"I will." Ari said.

Then Taja walked over.

"Taja, if anything happens to me, watch over my sister." Ari said.

"With my life." Taja said.

Ari nodded and took off running. When he got there, the scene in front of him was horrible.


	67. Chapter 67

Chapter 67

Ari couldn't believe his eyes. There were lions and hyenas everywhere, blood stained the ground, and claws were being thrown between the two enemy prides. When he looked, he noticed Tara fighting Ella. Ella had speed but Tara had strength and skills. For a young female, Tara had this battle covered. Then he looked away and saw Kira and Mason side by side battling some hyenas.

There were about seven of them and between the two lions it wasn't going to end well. Ari decided to help. He took off running but before he could make it over to his pride mates he was rushed from the side. He was thrown to the ground hard but managed to shake it off. His balance was unsteady but he regained it easily. He took harder hits from his dad and uncle Kovu. When Ari's vision was clear he looked up to see who had hit him. It was Manny and he wasn't happy. Ari growled and stood his ground.

"Well if it isn't the Prince's little friend." Manny said.

"Actually I'm his cousin. Figured you would have known that considering how many times you and your dirty pride have been here." Ari said back.

Manny growled and stood up straight.

"Why don't you little brats just give up?" Manny said.

"No! I will fight to protect my own. Even if it means dying." Ari said.

"You got courage kid. I'll give you that. Such a shame you're using it against me when you could be using it alongside me." Manny said as he circled Ari.

"Don't hold your breath old man." Ari said.

"Watch it Kid. I've killed many lions before and I'm not afraid to kill you." Manny threatened. Ari scoffed.

"You wouldn't stand a chance." Ari said.

"Ok kid. You and me right now. Loser has to leave the pride lands." Manny challenged.

"Not a chance. My mother taught never to bet." Ari said.

"Afraid to lose?" Manny taunted.

"Never! I may not have killed lions before but I know one thing is for sure. I will never be so jealous of my sisters that I would destroy their families and set them up for death." Ari spat harshly.

Manny stopped for a moment. His snarl dropped and he stopped in front of Ari. Nothing was said between the two. Ari waited for any signs of movement from the deadly lion two feet in front of him. Nothing.

"How did you know that?" Manny asked.

"I do my research." Ari said.

Manny suddenly grew furious and roared. Because of his roar everything felt like it had stopped; the battles up ahead, the earth, even time. All eyes were on Ari and Manny now.

"Manny kill him!" Zira shouted.

Manny's eyes were ragged with fury. Without hesitation, Manny swung and smacked Ari in his face. Vitani stepped forward ready to defend her eldest child. Kuda stopped her from running over.

"Vitani what are you doing?" he asked.

"Protecting my son." Vitani said.

"By the looks of it, Ari is protecting us." Kuda said.

Vitani looked away from her mate's shinning eyes and towards her son. His eyes were a bloody red and his adrenaline was pumping. Without any sign, hesitation, or warning, Ari jumped. Death wasn't too far from Manny.

**Hey guys sorry for the long wait. I have been SO busy with different things I didn't have time to write. But I am here now so I hope you guys enjoy. And to the reviewer with the name Jacie, I really like that name. Do you mind if I name a cub with it? Its really cute. And I am still looking for Favorite couples. Come on Guys their story will be really great. Anyway I am Back and I hope you like the rest of the story. **


	68. Chapter 68

Chapter 68

Ari fought hard. He avoided every swipe, kick, and claw Manny threw. His adrenaline was pumping so hard he blacked out. Kiara was right, whenever he was in a battle, Ari was a beast.

"Kovu, what if something happens to Ari?" Kiara asked nervously.

"Don't worry he's fine. He's got fighting in his blood." Kovu said.

Kiara saw how hard her nephew was fighting. Manny began bleeding when Ari's claws hit his face. Manny roared in pain but continued to fight. Although unaware of everything that was happening, Ari was winning. He had the upper hand until Manny hit him one good time. This time it was Ari who began to bleed. For once, Vitani had never seen her son so angry. She was proud but ready to fight if any tricks were to be played. Then both lions swung fiercely at each other. Both it the ground with a loud thud. Suddenly, everything was at a halt once again. Ari and Manny were tired. So tired that when they hit the ground neither of them got up.

"Get up Manny! Get up!" Zira shouted.

Suddenly Vitani grew angry. She slipped her mate's hold and ran over to her son.

"Mom, I'm sorry." Ari said.

"For what?" Vitani asked.

"Not winning." Ari said.

"Ari, you will always be a winner in my heart." Vitani said.

A single tear escaped her eye but she pulled herself together. Then Zira's irritation got the best of her.

"You worthless excuse of a lion. I will kill him myself." Zira said. She walked towards Ari but Vitani stopped her.

"You wouldn't dare." Vitani said.

"Watch me." Zira shot back.

"So you would kill your own grandson?" Vitani asked.

Zira stopped and looked at Vitani.

"My what?" Zira asked.

"My son and your grandson. I have kids and so does Kovu." Vitani said.

Zira said nothing. Her face was struck with shock and her body wasn't moving.

"I'm guessing Tasha didn't tell you that Faith is Kovu's daughter. Did she?" Vitani asked. "

No. she didn't." Zira said.

"Your son is a warrior." Zira said.

"Get away from him." Kuda said as he walked over to his mate and son.

"You don't deserve to even look at him the way you do. I disown you Zira." Vitani said.

"Vitani," Zira said and stopped.

"No. Get away. As you can tell I am a better mother then you ever were. My son and both of my daughters will never be trained the way you trained us. And you will not destroy our home with your jealousness. You don't win." Vitani said.

Then Kira stepped up.

"Now I know where you are from." Kira said.

"Your mother was in the same pride I was in." Kira said.

"What does that mean?" Zira snapped.

"Zira, I am your cousin. Your mother was my mother's sister."

Silence.

"Is this what these lands have caused? Prides have been torn apart, families destroyed. This is not what the Circle of Life is all about. It's about creating the next generation, having a good time while you still can. Not losing blood and relatives over something dumb like revenge." Kovu said.

"Zira, your time in the Pride Lands is done. Get out of here." Kiara said.

Although having mixed feelings in her heart, Zira had other plans. Simba had returned and Zira had set her target. With a leap and a growl, she was ready to kill.

**To Jacie.. Yea we can be friends. Its Not a problem at all. And I am still looking for couples... **


	69. Chapter 69

Chapter 69

Before Zira's claws could even hit any part OF Simba, she was knocked down.

"Stay away from him." Said a voice.

Her vision was blurry but Zira knew who had hit her. She turned around and saw Kovu standing in front of Simba growling.

"Kovu, move!" Zira snapped.

"No. I told you once and I'll tell you again. You'll never hurt Kiara or Simba. Not while I'm here." Kovu said lowering himself to a crouch.

"This is not your fight." Zira said.

"Yes it is now leave. Or I will kill you myself." Kovu.

"Kill your own mother?" Zira asked.

"I'd never lay a paw on Nala." Kovu said.

That made Zira furious and she pounced. She didn't realize all her training and all the pushing she had given Kovu would backfire on her.

"Zira, you won't win this fight." Kovu said when he slammed Zira into a rock.

"Watch me. I'll kill you all if I have to." Zira said.

Just then she began running. She leaped into the air without a worry. What she didn't noticed is that her grand-daughter would intercept her. Shanni smacked Zira hard in the face. Zira still stood but shook her head one good time.

"Leave the Pride Lands and never return." Shanni had said.

Zira looked up and saw a spitting image of Vitani standing right in front of her.

"Who are you?" Zira asked.

"Your worst nightmare." Shanni said.

Zira growled and leaped at Shanni. Shanni lunged as well and the two were wrestling in the dirt. And with one big _crack!_ Zira was dead. Shanni threw the limp body to the ground and walked over to her pride. Ari was off the ground and was standing in between his parents.

"Shay, where did you come from?" Vitani asked.

"Doesn't matter. What matters now is that we all go home." Shanni answered.

"Wait, there's still one more lioness we need to take care of." Said Tara.

She looked over at Kira and Kira knew exactly who she was talking about.

"Tasha!" Kira yelled. Tasha stepped forward with courage.

"Why were you a part of this? Huh? What does any of this have to do with you?" Kira asked.

"You should know." Tasha said.

Then Kira thought back at what she was told. Tae's voice echoed through her mind.

_"Tasha hates you because of Kijani." _Kira looked at Tasha with sadness.

"It was because of Kijani?" Kira asked.

"You knew I loved him but you mated with him anyway. Imani should have been my daughter." Tasha snapped.

"He didn't want you because you were stuck up and rude. And it's not my fault he loved me." Kira said.

"I hated you then and to this day I hate you." Tasha said.

"So you stole my cub for your personal reason?" Kira asked.

"Imani is a beautiful girl. I knew she could hold the heart of one of these idiot males in this pride. But instead, she fell for one for real." Tasha said. She shot Ari a dirty look.

"Tasha, instead of holding a grudge for almost ten years, let it go. Learn to be what males want. Not all males mate and leave. I would know." Kira said.

"Kijani left you." Tasha spat.

"Kijani was killed by another male. The day he died was the day I promised to care for Imani the right way. Not treat her like dirt." Kira said.

"Well it's too late for sorry." Tasha said.

"Then get out of here. Before you end up like Zira." Kira threatened.

"Glad to leave." Tasha said. She turned and looked over her shoulder.

"This isn't over Pride Landers." Tasha said.

"We will be back." Ella said.

Although severely hurt, Ella was able to walk. But by the looks of her scars they wouldn't be back anytime soon.


	70. Chapter 70

**Jacie: You should make an account. So that way we can actually talk and maybe you can write your fanfiction stories. Its fun. But anyway.. The final chapter to this story. **

Chapter 70

The Pride Land family watched as the hyenas and other lions ran off into the distance.

"Well everybody. Let's go home." Kovu said.

"Wait, Uncle Kovu, what do we do with Zira's body and Manny?" Shanni asked.

Kovu looked over and saw Zira's dead body and Manny's dying body. His breathing was slow but surely enough he would soon die.

"Mason, it's your call. You can either save him or let him go." Kovu said.

"Save him but banish him. That is no longer my brother." Mason said.

He turned and walked away towards the back of pride rock. Samba and Kovu walked over and lifted Manny onto their backs. They took him to Raffiki's tree. Then the two males returned to pride rocked where they were greeted by Faith.

"Daddy! Grandpa!" Faith shouted.

"Hello my darling." Simba said.

"My beautiful little girl." Kovu said.

"Is everything all right now?" Faith asked.

"Everything is fine." Kiara said as she walked over.

Faith hugged her mother's legs and Kiara licked her on her head.

"Our family is together. We may have lost some but we gained others." Kovu said.

Looking at the pride, Kiara and noticed Kiana, Seniti, and Amari were gone. Kiara's friends and old followers of Zira's.

"Don't worry, they will be remembered." Kovu said when Kiara began to cry.

The king held his queen close and looked through the lions of the den.

"We are one." Kiara said.

"Always and Forever." Nala said.

As things began to get back to normal, Shanni noticed someone was missing.

"Hey, where are Ari and Imani?" she asked Tara who was cleaning one her small wounds.

"Oh they're somewhere." Tara said with a smile.

"Don't worry Shay. Your brother is an adult now. He will be fine." Tara said.

Shanni raised an eyebrow and shrugged her shoulders. Then Taja and Adin walked over with Shiku and Melody.

"Hey beautifuls." Taja said.

"Hi." Shanni said and smiled.

"So are you two a thing now?" Melody asked.

"I don't know. Are we Taja?" Shanni asked as she looked at Taja. He smiled at her.

"Well, it's alright with me if you accept." Taja said.

"Then I accept." Shanni said.

"Eww. Shay, I love you but you can do so much better." Melody said.

"Shut up." Taja said.

Melody made a face and laughed at her brother.

"So does anyone know where Ari and Imani are?" Shiku asked.

"Let's just say, they're always with us." Tara said.

She left everyone confused and laughed when she saw their expressions.

"So, Imani isn't your real sister?" Melody asked.

"No. She's my adopted sister. Her mother adopted me when my mother died." Shiku said.

"Oh. I'm sorry." Melody said.

"It's ok. It's not your fault." Shiku said.

Melody smiled and laid her head down. She liked Shiku and it was really obvious.

"Hey Shiku, do you like anyone in the pride?" Tara asked.

"Well, I have had my eye on this one lioness but I don't think she likes me that way." Shiku said. Suddenly, Melody's heart began racing.

"Who is it?" Taja asked.

"Melody."" Shiku said looking down. Her eyes shot open.

"Really?" she asked.

"Yea." Shiku simply said.

"Well now you guys are officially a couple." Shanni said.

And that they were. Nighttime was setting and all the lions were ready for bed. The sound of snoring was comforting and everyone was happy about how today's events turned out.

**In the Savannah:**

"Are you sure you want to leave? Everyone we love is here." Said Imani.

"I know but, wouldn't it be nice if we started a pride of our own?" Ari asked.

"I guess it would be nice. You want to leave right now?" Imani asked.

"Yes. The sooner the better." Ari said.

Imani sighed and smiled up at Ari.

"Ok big guy." Imani said.

Ari smiled and kissed Imani on the cheek. And with that, the two lions disappear into the night. Ready to begin a family and pride of their own. Little did they know, their cubs would be a part of the great Circle Of Life.

**The End**


	71. Author's Note

Author's Note

I really appreciate all the reviews guys. Thank you all So much. To the guest by the name of IMO, I would greatly appreciate your help. I thank you in advance for your willing to try. And I know I have not been uploading as often as I want but I will be back asap. Thanks Guys..!


End file.
